Saiyans Among Earthlings
by DBZRocks153
Summary: What happens when a young saiyan girl is the last living royal? Her parents, Goku and Vejita and her brothers, Raiden and Goten were all killed when she was an infant by Broly. He didn't expect a mere infant to kill him though; she is raised by a human family not knowing her true origins. But soon she will when a mysterious saiyan lands on Earth. FemVegeta and Gogeta is my OC
1. Saiyan Hunting

_**Saiyans Among Earthlings**_

**Chapter 1: Hunting Saiyans**

* * *

Ever since the beginning of time, the saiyans have always been the strongest warriors.

They live on a planet called Planet Vegeta or sometimes referred as Planet Saiyan by some people.

They have been enslaved by an Ice-jin named Freeza for years until one day, one single saiyan was brave enough to make a change.

A saiyan named Bardock became the first super saiyan and defeated the evil tyrant.

He also motivated the other saiyans to invade Freeza's planet and destroy every living creature there.

With all the Ice-jins dead the universe lived in peace.

He was also able to make his family be just as important as the royal family.

The saiyan children even learn about him and his family in their history books at school.

The saiyans move to different planets to get stronger in that different environment.

Training in different environments helps make them much stronger.

The royals on Planet Vegeta tended to live on Planet Earth since both races had similar physical traits.

They go there because it is for getting away from the stressful life of being a royal.

There are two royal heirs for the throne: Princess Vejita and Prince Tarble.

Of course, Tarble would become king but he now lives on another planet with his wife, Gure.

He said he didn't want the responsibility of being king.

Since Vejita was the older sibling he thought it would be fair if she became the ruler of the planet.

Vejita is mated to another fellow saiyan named Kakkarot but goes by Goku by most of his Earthling friends.

He grew up on planet Earth since he was sent to destroy it as an infant but lost his memory and grew up as a human.

His older brother, Raditz, found him years later and brought him to Planet Vegeta.

There he met Vejita who he fell head over heels for.

Talk about love at first sight.

They later had three children together.

Raiden who is a male version of Vejita, Goten a carbon-copy of Goku, and Gogeta a female version of her father.

The entire family can become super saiyans; they are actually the only saiyans who can become super saiyans.

Vejita can become a super saiyan and super saiyan two.

Goku can become a super saiyan, super saiyan two, and super saiyan three.

The boys can both become super saiyans but can become super saiyan three when they do the fusion dance to form Goden.

Gogeta, who is just a year old, can not become a super saiyan just yet.

Soon enough she will become one since her brothers became super saiyans at the ages of seven and eight.

Currently, the family was on Earth taking a bit of break from the royal life.

No other saiyans would go to Earth since the Earthlings hate saiyans for what they did in the past while under Freeza's.

Their home they stay in is located in Mt. Paoz.

They found out that no human goes to that area so it made it the perfect area for them.

Goku laughed as he watched his nine-year old son, Raiden, tickle Gogeta with his tail.

She smiled and tried to grab it but before she could he would move it away from her.

She pouted angrily and decided to grab her own tail instead.

They played for a while until she started to get tired.

She yawned tiredly and rubbed her eye, leaning her head against her brothers leg.

Raiden laughed and rubbed the top of her head.

He glanced back at his father who was leaning against the side of the house.

"Dad I think Gogeta is about to fall asleep."

"I'll get her."

He walked over to the two siblings and picked her up in his arms, smiling when she nuzzled against his chest.

"Kakkarot are you ready to spar? Goten nearly died on me." A voice said.

He turned around and grinned at Vejita who was holding Goten in her arms.

He was panting heavily and his gi was ripped up from their spar.

"Hold on 'Jita, I need to lay Gogeta down in her bed."

She rolled her eyes and placed Goten on the ground, pulling a senzu bean out of her pocket and feeding it to him.

He grinned widely when he felt all his strength return to him.

"Thanks mommy."

She nodded her head.

Goku came back down the stairs with a grin on his face.

"I'm ready."

She smirked at him.

"You'll lose this time."

He chuckled and cracked his knuckles.

"We'll see about that."

The two of them transformed into super saiyans and took to the air to begin their spar.

Raiden stood up from the ground and walked into the house with Goten.

They both sat on the couch and flipped through the channels to find something to watch.

Goten glanced at his brother curiously.

"Raiden, why do mom and dad train so much?"

"So if an enemy stronger than them appears they can hold their own."

"Oh."

They sat in the living room watching television for hours.

When they grew tired they walked up the steps to their room and fell asleep.

When Goku and Vejita returned from their sparring session they were beat up and panting heavily.

Goku stumbled through the front door with Vejita in his arms and walked into the kitchen where he kept a can of extra senzu beans.

When he managed to find it, he dumped the contents out of it and noticed there were only two left.

He ate one for himself and gave the other one to Vejita.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt her energy being returned to her and jumped out of Goku's arms.

She glared at him.

"Next time I _will_ defeat you."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I bet you will."

She growled.

"Cocky bastard."

She walked up the stairs with him directly behind her to go to their room.

When they were in their pajamas they laid down and fell asleep, resting up for tomorrows activities.

What they didn't expect was to feel a huge power level during the night.

Goku sat up quickly in their bed and knit his eyebrows together nervously.

"That energy is amazing."

Vejita blinked her eyes a few times and sat up as well when she sensed the power level.

She glanced over at Goku whose body was very tensed up.

"What should we do Kakkarot?"

He climbed out of the bed and ignored her for a moment as he searched for something.

He picked up his orange gi from the ground when he found it and put it on, giving her a serious look.

"Get the boys, Gogeta and go."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Without you? You're insane."

"This isn't something we can argue about Vejita, get the kids and go!"

She swallowed nervously and slowly nodded her head.

She knew not to yell at Goku when he raises his voice.

When he raises his voice that means the situation is serious.

She pulled on her usual purple spandex, gloves, boots, and armor, giving him a hard glare.

"You better not die."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you."

She bit her lip and knew just from him saying that, that not even he knew if he would make it out of this.

She ran towards the boy's room and slammed the door open, waking them from their slumber.

Raiden yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on mom?"

"Get your clothes on now!"

They both exchanged looks and nodded their heads.

They knew not to argue with their mother when she was angry.

She ran towards Gogeta's room and sighed when she saw her sleeping so peacefully.

She picked her up in her arms and wrapped her white blanket around her purple footsie covered pajama body.

When she walked down the stairs Goten and Raiden were dressed in their gi's being hugged by their father.

"I am so proud of you both."

"Dad what's going on?" Goten asked.

"Take care of your mother and sister for me."

Frowns formed on both boys faces.

Even they knew that something bad would happen.

"Okay." They said.

He stood up and cupped Gogeta's face, giving her a small kiss on the nose.

He opened the front door and transformed into a super saiyan three making his family blink their eyes from his immense power.

"All of you get out of here as fast as you can."

The boys transformed and took off.

Vejita swallowed down a lump that formed in her throat.

"...I love you Kakkarot."

He smiled at her.

"I love you too."

She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and transformed as well, taking off after her sons.

They flew for a while, sensing Goku and the mystery fighters power levels.

The three of them nearly broke into tears when they felt Goku's power level disappear, meaning he was dead.

Vejita glanced down at Gogeta's peaceful sleeping face and sighed.

"Boys I'm going to leave you two and your sister with someone."

Raiden narrowed his eyes.

"If you're going to fight that monster then we're helping you."

She glared at him.

"No! You both will live."

Goten turned his head around when he sensed something and felt his eyes widen at what he saw.

"None of us will live for long."

Vejita and Raiden turned their heads around and gasped.

It was Broly as a super saiyan five flying fast towards them.

"Oh no." Vejita mumbled.

Broly laughed.

"Just make this easy and let me kill you all!"

Vejita locked eyes with her sons.

"Follow me!"

"Right!" They said.

They flew around for a while avoiding Broly's blasts until Vejita found what she was looking for.

A large dome-shaped building.

"There it is!"

Goten cocked an eyebrow.

"Capsule Corporation?"

It is the most well-known building on Earth.

Even all the saiyans on Planet Vegeta knew of it.

Vejita dropped to the ground and laid Gogeta on the doorstep with a frown on her face.

She glanced up in the air and gasped when she saw Goten and Raiden fighting him.

Broly knocked them to the ground with one hit making Vejita growl.

She powered up and took to the air to join the fight.

They fought for hours but Broly was too much for them.

Sadly, he ended the lives of Goten and Raiden with one swift punch to both of their necks.

That only fueled Vejita's anger and made her techniques more sloppy.

She gasped in pain when she collided with the ground and spit up a bit of blood.

Broly smirked and extended his arm.

"It was fun toying with you but now it's time for me to kill."

She glared up at him.

"D-Do your...worst."

He chuckled.

"Who said I was going to kill you?"

Her eyes widened in shock.

He aimed his arm at Gogeta and fired.

"No!" She yelled.

Vejita jumped in front of Gogeta just before the blast could touch her and screamed in pain.

When the smoke disappeared, Broly frowned when he realized who he had hit.

Vejita dropped to the ground beside Gogeta in her base form, losing life energy quickly.

"Too bad, I wanted to kill you last but I guess I'll have to settle for your brat."

She grit her teeth together and managed to pull an envelope out from inside her armor which said, 'To the Briefs' on it.

She placed it in Gogeta's tiny hands and lightly smiled at her.

"I-I...love you daughter...I'm s-sorry...I couldn't...pro-protect you."

Her smile fell and her eyes shut as she left Earth and passed on to Otherworld.

Broly chuckled and landed on the ground in front of Gogeta.

She was laying on her back sucking on her thumb and clutching the envelope in her hand.

"Mommy, daddy, and big brothers are all dead and you're about to join them."

He extended his arm at her and formed another blast in his hand.

Before he could fire it, Gogeta's eyes snapped open startling him.

She narrowed her eyes and began to cry very loudly.

Her energy raised dramatically and her hair changed from black to blonde to silver.

Broly let out a yell of pain when she powered up so much a giant dome of energy surged around the city.

He turned to dust from the amount of energy used and passed on to Hell.

As the light disappeared the entire city didn't have a single scratch.

The giant blast only killed Broly.

Everyone exited their homes to check the damage and saw the three dead bodies and a wailing infant.

The front doors to Capsule Corporation opened and two people stepped out.

A woman with blue hair gasped and picked up Gogeta in her arms, lightly bouncing her until she stopped crying.

The man with a scar over his eye took the envelope from her hands, pulling the note out of it.

He looked over it and got a glance from his wife.

"What does it say Yamcha?"

"It says,** 'Mr and Mrs. Briefs please take care of our daughter Gogeta, she is a full-blooded saiyan and needs good role-models'**."

The woman's eyes widened.

"A saiyan?"

"That's what it says."

She locked eyes with the hiccuping saiyan girl.

"Well we can't leave her all alone."

"How do you know her mother isn't still alive?" Yamcha asked.

Her eyes landed on the deceased woman in front of their home and frowned.

"I think she is her mother, the poor thing is an orphan."

Yamcha grinned.

"Why don't we adopt her Bulma?"

Bulma smiled.

"I think that's a great idea, Bra will love having a little sister."

Gogeta sniffed and waved her tail around curiously.

Bulma kissed her nose making her giggle.

"Lets bring her inside and wash her up." Yamcha said.

Bulma smiled at her and touched her nose to hers making her grin widely.

"Looks like you aren't an orphan anymore, little one."

The couple turned around and walked into their home.

Gogeta's eyes lingered on Vejita for a second before shutting so she could get some sleep.

From a distance away, a man watched the couple walk in their home with her.

His tail swished lightly behind him and he sighed sadly.

_"I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you Kakkarot, Vejita, Raiden, and Goten, but I promise you I will be there for the young princess."_ He thought.

He turned around and took off into the air to search for a place to live.


	2. Ten-Years Later

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 2: Ten-Years Later**

* * *

Ten-years have passed since Gogeta was found on the Briefs doorstep.

She has grown into a kind and beautiful little girl.

Not that it was easy getting her to be kind at first.

When they took her into their home she would destroy everything she saw.

Bra, their biological five-year old daughter at the time, was very frightened of her so much she would lock herself in her bedroom.

As time passed, Bra began to love and care for Gogeta as if she was her real sister.

The Briefs had to remove her tail which resulted in her being rebellious.

She wouldn't listen to a word they said.

Bulma and Yamcha only removed her tail for the safety of her not transforming.

All Earthlings knew of the saiyans transformation under the full moon.

They didn't want that happening to her so the only option was cutting off her tail.

Bulma and Yamcha taught her how to walk and talk as she began to get older.

The girl was a fast learner thanks to her saiyan genes.

Slowly she became Gogeta Briefs, a human girl in the eyes of others.

Yet, this girl was not normal in any way and was different from the other children her own age.

She didn't know how to control her strength so if she lightly touched something it would break.

She also didn't understand what she was doing was wrong.

Bulma, Yamcha, and Bra both took their time and taught her how to be more sensitive and caring towards everything.

Sometimes Gogeta would strangle Dr. Briefs cat, Scratch, so tightly around its neck it could barely breathe.

And all she was trying to do was pet it.

When she reached two-years old she finally became more aware of when things she was doing was wrong.

The biggest problem she had were her eating habits.

She would eat everything in the pantry and fridge, just to fill her stomach for one meal.

Bulma would have to make constant trips to the grocery store nearly every day.

Except, the strangest thing that happened to Gogeta was when she was four-years old.

She grew angry when her favorite television show was canceled and somehow made her hair turn blonde and her eyes turn teal.

Gogeta was surprised at first but thought the transformation was very cool.

When she showed her adoptive-parents they freaked out.

Her parents told her never to transform again for her own safety.

Gogeta didn't understand what the problem was and only transformed when she was alone.

When her parents and sister weren't around she would occasionally train in her fathers workout room.

She didn't know why she had an obsession for fighting.

When she asked her parents about why she didn't look like either of them, their eyes widened and sweat rolled down their faces.

They would always tell her the same excuse, "_Why do you want to know so badly? You probably look like one of your ancestors_".

That only made her curiosity grow.

They never told her the truth of who she really was, only kept it a secret from her for her own safety.

Currently, Gogeta was sitting in the principal's office with a frown on her face.

She has had to visit the principal many times before in the past because of her behavior.

You could say she had a short fuse and would cause as much damage as an real bomb.

The door opened and Bulma walked inside, glancing at her daughter who wouldn't look at her.

"Hello Mr. Roshi, did Gogeta do something bad again?"

He nodded his head and motioned to the chair next to Gogeta for her to sit down in.

She sat down beside her daughter and narrowed her eyes at her out of the corner of her eye.

"Well...lets just say she broke something again."

He opened the curtain behind him making Bulma gasp.

Outside the window leading directly over to a classroom, there was a large hole in the wall.

"Oh my." Bulma mumbled.

Roshi gave her a serious look.

"I'm afraid your daughter will destroy this school by the end of the year unless you teach her more control."

Bulma glared at him and stood up.

"It's not like she does this on purpose."

"I know that but if we don't take necessary precautions we might have to-"

Her eyes widened and she slammed her hands down on his desk, leaning towards his face.

"Are you going to expel her?!"

Gogeta bit her bottom lip nervously.

She hated when her mother was angry.

She yelled a lot.

"If she continues breaking things we might have to."

"I can easily pay for the damages."

He sighed.

"Fine, be on your way."

"Gladly, I'll send you the check tomorrow."

She grabbed Gogeta's hand and dragged her out of Orange Star Junior High.

They both climbed into Bulma's red sports car and took off towards Capsule Corporation.

Gogeta frowned and leaned her head against the window.

"I'm sorry for what I did mom."

Bulma glanced at her.

"I know it wasn't your fault."

"All I did was trip and tried to grab onto the wall to balance myself but I ended up breaking it."

"I know your strength is a small problem but-"

Gogeta narrowed her eyes and turned to look at the blue-haired woman.

"Small problem? Mom, a normal child can't break a wall by simply touching it."

"You _are_ a normal girl."

"I use to think that but I'm beginning to think I'm not anymore."

She sighed and frowned when she saw how sad Gogeta looked.

School wasn't her favorite place.

All the children ignore her or make fun of her.

The only friend she has is Bra and she barely has time for her anymore.

Being a fifteen-year old girl, Bra had a lot of responsibilities to attend to now.

She was learning how to drive, looking for a job, and had a lot of school work to do.

A couple of days passed and it was finally the weekend.

Bulma and Yamcha decided to take their girls to an amusement park.

Gogeta seemed like she needed a break from the stress-filled school she went to.

Currently, Gogeta was sitting on a rollercoaster with her family.

She was a bit nervous since she's never been on one before.

Yamcha glanced at her from beside her and ruffled her hair.

"You'll be okay."

She nodded her head slowly as the rollercoaster went up.

"Just hold on tight." Bra said.

That was where it all went downhill, literally.

Gogeta did as she was told just as the rollercoaster was going down and gasped when the handle she was holding onto broke due to her strength.

She was launched backwards from her seat getting gasps and screams from everyone.

Yamcha and Bulma tried to grab her hand but couldn't reach her.

Her eyes widened when she collided with the back part of the rollercoaster and crashed to the ground, having it fall on her.

"Gogeta!" Her family yelled.

They stopped all rides when they noticed what had happened and rushed over to the girl.

Bulma, Yamcha, and Bra ran over to the fallen rollercoaster and looked for her as best as they could.

All of a sudden everyone heard a groan and saw a small head pop out from underneath the coaster.

Gogeta blinked her eyes a few times and glanced at everyone staring wide-eyed at her.

She rubbed the back of her head and smiled nervously.

"Hi."

Yamcha knelt and helped her crawl out from underneath it before picking her up in his arms.

"Are you alright?"

She touched her head and examined her body for a moment before looking back at him.

"Yeah, nothing hurts."

A couple of people insisted that they take her to the hospital for a check-up and they finally decided to go.

Those people wouldn't have left them alone unless they did.

They drove her to Orange Star Hospital and checked her in.

When she was called back by one of the nurses, her parents and Bra were told to stay behind.

Gogeta sat nervously in a hospital room with a doctor and nurse.

The doctor glanced over at the nurse.

"Fasha do you have her X-Rays?"

"Here you are Dr. Shugesh."

Dr. Shugesh took the X-Rays and held them up to the light.

"It seems you weren't harmed at all, young lady."

He handed the X-Rays over to Fasha who put them in a folder and stared at her curiously.

Gogeta laughed.

"I guess I got lucky." She said.

Fasha smirked.

"You know, any other normal child would have died from that."

She narrowed her eyes at the nurse.

"What's that supposed to mean? I am a normal human being."

Dr. Shugesh chuckled and gave her a smirk.

"You might not be what you believe yourself to be."

Her glare fell and she stared at him with confusion and curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

Dr. Shugesh ignored her question, grabbed her arm, and dragged her out where her family was waiting.

He pat the top of her head and smiled as if the conversation they just had didn't happen.

"She's just fine."

Bulma and Yamcha hugged her tightly while Gogeta's eyes were still on the nurse and doctor.

Fasha smiled.

"Your daughter is very strong, you raised her very well."

Yamcha rubbed the back of his neck and grinned.

"Thank you."

"Or maybe she's very strong because it's something in the _blood_." Dr. Shugesh said.

Gogeta cocked an eyebrow.

Bra rolled her eyes.

"Can we get out of here? I have homework to do."

Bulma laughed.

"Sure, let's go."

Yamcha and Bulma both grabbed one of Gogeta's hands in their own and walked towards the exit.

She looked back at the nurse and doctor for a moment.

Both of them smirked at her.

"We'll see you real soon." They said.

She gulped and sped up her walking.

Weeks after the incident at the amusement park, Gogeta couldn't get what the doctor and nurse said to her out of her head.

Also, they were right when they said any other child would have died.

She saw something like that happen to another child when she was a toddler on the news and there was no way for that child to survive.

But the question is, why did she?

Bulma and Yamcha strictly told both Bra and Gogeta to mention anything about the incident to anyone.

It took Bulma awhile to find everything written or video taped about it and get rid of it.

Her parents even avoided the question when she asked about it.

They would always give her the same excuse, "_Gogeta quit asking about it, it's in the past_".

Slowly, Gogeta began to forget about that dreadful day.

All she focused on was her homework and her family.

Except for one day.

Gogeta growled under her breath as she walked down the empty street to her home.

Bra was supposed to pick her up but ended up getting after school detention.

All of a sudden as Gogeta was walking she thought she heard something behind her.

She stopped walking and turned around, not seeing a soul in sight.

She shrugged her shoulders and began walking again but this time a shadow formed over her body.

She growled and turned her head from side to side, still not seeing anyone.

Gogeta grew nervous and turned around to run away.

As she was running, a burst of wind passed by her and a man appeared in front of her.

She bumped into his chest and backed up a few steps, staring up at him with fear in her eyes.

She gulped and turned around to run away but he appeared in front of her again.

It was a tall man wearing black fighter pants, a white wife beater, a leather jacket, dark tan skin, black spiky hair in every direction, and black fighter boots.

She glared at him and clenched her fists together.

"Wh-What do you want? Who are you?"

He stared at her for a moment and smirked before letting out a chuckle.

Gogeta dropped her glare and cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering what was so humorous.

He stopped his chuckling and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Remember you? Why would I remember you? I've never met you!"

"Of course you wouldn't remember me, the last time you met me was when you were a newborn."

She blinked her eyes curiously.

"Are you friends of my mom or dad?"

"Actually I am, but your _real_ parents."

"My real parents? What do you mean?"

He uncrossed his arms and placed them on his hips.

"Son Kakkarot and Son Vejita."

"Who are they?"

"Your real parents."

She rolled her eyes and poked him in the chest.

"Whoever you are you have me mistaken, my parents are Bulma Briefs and Yamcha Briefs."

She walked past him but he stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

She tried to pull her wrist from his grasp but he had a good hold on her.

"Don't you feel different from your family? Aren't you curious on why you're stronger than everyone and why you don't look anything like your family?"

She turned her head around and tried to rip her wrist from his grasp one last time.

He decided to let go of her getting a curious glare from her.

"Who are you?"

He smiled.

"I'm Turles a saiyan warrior and I'm here to bring you home, Princess Gogeta."

Her eyes widened in shock.

_"Princess?!"_ She thought.


	3. Messanger

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 3: A Messenger **

* * *

Gogeta took a few hesitant steps away from Turles as his words sunk into her head.

"Why did you call me princess?"

"Because that's what you are."

Her eyes widened slightly and she stared at him with complete astonishment.

"That's impossible!"

"Not really, your mother was the Queen of Planet Vegeta and mated with your father and they had three children-"

"I understand what a princess is but I'm not a saiyan and neither are you! Saiyans aren't allowed on this planet."

He smirked and unraveled his tail from around his waist making her gasp.

"Does this prove I'm a saiyan?"

She nodded her head slowly getting a laugh out of him.

He wrapped his tail back around his waist and kept his eyes on her.

She shook off her shock and glared at him.

"I still don't believe that I'm a saiyan though, does it look like I have a tail?"

"Those Earthlings cut it off, why do you think you have a scar on the base of your spine?"

She swallowed nervously and touched the scar on her back.

She did always wonder where she got it from.

She shook her head and turned around showing him her back.

"How do you even know me?"

"I'm your brothers twin, also your uncle."

"I don't believe you."

He sighed and fazed in front of her making her gasp.

He knelt to her size and pulled a small chain out from the inside of his wife-beater.

On the chain was a dog tag with a small blue circle on it.

He pushed the top of it and a hologram of a baby showed up.

The baby was smiling innocently and reaching up with her tiny hand to grab a butterfly.

Gogeta's eyes widened when she realized that baby was her.

Her parents had baby pictures of her on the walls of their home so she knew what she looked like as a baby.

He put it back and smirked at her.

"Believe me now?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared off to the side.

"My parents are expecting me, I have to go."

She turned around and walked in the direction of Capsule Corporation.

She didn't get too far because of Turles' words.

"Gogeta you are a full-blooded saiyan not a human."

She growled and turned around, pointing a finger at him.

"Who are you to say you know me?!"

"I was close friends with your mother and I am your father's brother."

"I was taught never to believe a thing a saiyan says."

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her arm with little force.

"Ten-years ago you became an orphan and those two Earthlings adopted you! You're real parents are Vejita and Kakkarot, who also went by Goku! You're a saiyan!"

Her eyes widened before shutting tightly and filling with tears.

"That's not true, you're lying."

He slowly let go of her arm, watching it numbly fall back to her side.

"I'm not, I saw you when you were a newborn and I would never forget your face."

She opened her eyes which were still filled with tears that were now running down her cheeks, sending a glare his way.

"ENOUGH! I'm a human not a saiyan! You confused me with another girl!"

"Go ask your parents about your birth and tell them about me, once you see their reaction you'll know the truth, Son Gogeta."

She grit her teeth together and didn't bother wiping away her tears.

She covered her eyes with her arm to try to hide her tears and ran towards him without caring if she ran into him.

He moved to the side before she could hit him and watched her run away.

She stopped running after a while and glanced back at where Turles was, noticing he was standing in the same spot watching her.

They stared at each other for a while until Gogeta ran into Capsule Corporation.

Turles sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Convincing her that she was a saiyan was much harder than he thought it would be.

Gogeta stormed into her home, ignoring the calls from her parents and raced up to her room.

She slammed the door shut, not caring about the cracks that formed, and fell onto her bed.

She cried loudly into her pillow not even knowing why she was crying.

Was Turles telling the truth when he said she was a saiyan?

It would explain her strength.

She sat up and wiped away her tears, glancing at a family picture on her nightstand.

It was of her as a five-year old in a smiling Yamcha's arms and a ten-year old Bra standing in front of a smiling Bulma.

She picked it up and walked up to her bedroom mirror, comparing her looks to her mothers.

She frowned when she saw no resemblance.

Her head snapped up when she heard her door open and saw her mother's head pop in.

"Gogeta? Are you alright?"

She gave her mother a weak smile and set the picture frame down on her dresser.

"I'm fine mom."

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure those are tear stains on your face."

She frowned and stared at the ground.

"I just found out something."

Bulma walked toward her and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

She bit her lip in thought.

Should she consider telling her mother about Turles?

It would just make things even more complicated between them.

She smiled widely up at her.

"I just found out that...I don't have any homework."

Bulma smiled.

"Well that's good."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah it sure is."

"Be downstairs in a couple of minutes, dinner will be ready soon."

She nodded her head.

Bulma left her room and shut the door behind her.

Gogeta fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

Her life just got even more confusing.

The next day passed by and Gogeta could not get Turles or the saiyans out of her mind.

She learned in school that the saiyans were their enemies yet if her real parents were saiyans why would they give her to an Earthling family?

Instead of thinking of this over and over in her head she decided to search about it.

When she had a free period, Gogeta went to the school library to research all that she could.

She typed in saiyans so many times and in different styles but nothing came up.

She growled and rested her cheek on her hand.

"Maybe I should just forget about this."

"I don't think that's a good idea." A voice said.

She quietly gasped and turned around but didn't see anyone there.

She narrowed her eyes when she realized that voice sounded like Turles'.

When she turned her head back around a piece of paper was laying on the keyboard.

She cocked an eyebrow and picked it up, noticing it had a website written on it.

It said **_'www.s__aiyalogs/unhacked'._**

She sighed and decided to give it a try since she had no other option.

Once she typed it in and clicked enter, a whole website about every single saiyan living and dead appeared.

Her eyes widened at all the information about each saiyan.

For some odd reason as she scrolled through the different saiyans, a picture of Fasha and Dr. Shugesh popped up.

She cocked an eyebrow but decided to ignore that for now.

She glanced at the search bar and thought about who she should search first.

Her fingers moved on their own, noticing she was typing Turles.

A picture of Turles wearing a scouter and saiyan armor appeared, giving off a bit of information about him that said:

**_Name: Son Turles _**

**_Power Level: 10,837_**

**_Parents: Son Bardock and Son Celiria_**

**_Siblings: Son Raditz and Son Kakkarot (Goku)_**

**_Nieces/Nephews: Son Goten, Son Raiden, and Son Gogeta_**

**_Rank: Middle_**

Gogeta was wide-eyed at all the information.

She guessed that he wasn't kidding when he said that he was her uncle.

She decided to search whoever Son Goten and Son Raiden were as well since they were listed underneath nieces/nephews.

When she searched them, her eyes widened when she saw what they looked like.

Both of them looked so familiar.

They both looked as if they were seven or eight years old yet right beside their names it said, **_'DECEASED'._**

She cocked an eyebrow, wondering how and why they were dead.

She now decided to search Son Kakkarot and Son Vejita since Turles said they were her parents.

First she searched Son Kakkarot and a smiling picture of him came up.

Beside his name it also said, **_'DECEASED'._ **

Lastly she searched Son Vejita and the same thing came up.

Her eyebrows knit together in thought when she realized that her so-called _'real family'_ was all dead.

For a second Gogeta considered going back to her class to get some work done when she thought of one last person to search.

Herself.

Turles said she was a saiyan so she had to be on the website as well.

After she typed in her name she hesitantly held her finger over the enter button.

When she mustered up the courage she clicked the button and felt her eyes widen.

She was listed there but her picture was her as an infant.

That isn't what shocked her.

Beside her picture it said, **_'ALIVE'._**

That would mean all the saiyans knew where she was.

Have the saiyans been watching her all this time?

All of a sudden, the bell rang signaling they had to be in their next class.

Gogeta exited out of the website and walked out of the library towards the gym room.

As she was getting in her uniform which was a gray T-Shirt and black gym shorts, she kept thinking back to the saiyans.

In her mind it didn't seem that bad to be a saiyan.

They were strongest race in the universe.

As she walked into the gym room she gasped when she was pelted with multiple soccer balls.

She landed on her back and felt tears swell in her eyes, it didn't hurt her physically but it did hurt her pride.

When she lifted herself off the ground she frowned when she heard laughing.

She growled and stood to her feet.

"Apologize to me for what you've done!"

One boy stepped forward and smirked at her.

"Why should we?"

"You pelted me with ten damn soccer balls!"

"Well next time you shouldn't be so dumb and pay attention."

Her anger grew as the laughing increased and her eyes landed on one of the soccer balls beside her.

She picked it up in her hands and threw it up in the air.

Everyone felt their eyes widen when she jumped in the air and kicked the ball toward them.

They all screamed and moved out-of-the-way causing it to smash through the wall.

She blinked her eyes in shock when she realized what she did.

Sweat rolled down her face when she felt someones gaze on her back.

She turned around and swallowed nervously when she noticed it was the principal.

She took off in a fast sprint and gasped when she began to run faster and couldn't stop herself.

She smashed through the remaining wall and kept on going.

She finally stopped when she ran out of energy in a desert and fell to her hands and knees, crying.

"My parents will kill me when they find out I destroyed the wall."

"You think so?" A voice asked.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes when she saw Turles.

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her.

"Watching you, little girl and you are stronger than I expected."

She stood to her feet and glared at him.

"I'm a monster! Don't you see all the damage I do on a daily basis?!"

"First of all you aren't a monster, you're a saiyan and second maybe now you will believe you're a saiyan."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah right."

He sighed.

"I thought you would say that, maybe I can show you who and what you really are by showing you, your past."

She chuckled.

"How exactly are you going to show me my past? Travel in a time machine?"

He laughed.

"Time machines are too complicated, I have a simpler way to travel to your past."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll use instant transmission to travel to the past."

Her eyes widened in shock.

She learned about instant transmission in school when she learned about Planet Yardrat.

Instant transmission was their most well-known move that a lot of races had down.

"What?!"

He grabbed her wrist and placed two fingers to his forehead.

He smiled down at her for a moment.

"Prepare yourself."

"Wait, let me-"

Before she could finish her sentence, they disappeared.


	4. Past Revealed

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 4: Past Revealed**

* * *

Gogeta gasped when her and Turles reappeared in a different location.

She placed a hand on her chest to catch her breath and observed the area they were now in.

Around her was a bunch of trees and judging by how dark it was, it was night.

She ripped her wrist from his grasp and glared at him.

"Where did you bring me?!"

"Ten-years in the past; the day your family died."

Her glare fell and was replaced by a confused expression.

"Why did you bring me to such a terrible time?"

"It's the only way to show you who you really are, there's your home now."

He pointed in the direction of a small house.

Gogeta felt her eyes widened when she saw three figures fly off into the distance and one stayed behind.

All of their transformations look a lot like her own.

The man who stayed behind was wearing an orange gi, he had no eyebrows, and his blonde hair reached his knees.

She looked up at Turles who was smiling lightly at the man.

"Who is he?"

"Your father, also my brother."

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"My dad?"

He nodded his head and kept his eyes on the scene unfolding in front of them.

Goku narrowed his eyes and stepped out of his home, locking eyes with one of the most evil men in the universe.

Broly.

The super saiyan five smirked at Goku and dropped to the ground in front of him.

Broly glanced in the direction his family flew off in and chuckled.

"You know Kakkarot, it was pointless sending them away."

"And why is that?"

"Once I kill you, I'll go after them."

He growled and powered up his energy even more to seem more threatening.

"You will not touch my family!"

He let out a battle cry and rushed towards the super saiyan five.

Even though Goku knew he was no match for Broly he still needed to try.

He needed to give his family enough time to escape.

Gogeta turned her eyes back on Turles when they began their fight to the death.

It's not like she could see what was happening anyway.

They were moving too fast for her to see.

"Who is Broly?"

"An evil saiyan that vowed to kill your entire family and succeeded."

Her eyes widened.

"Really?"

He nodded his head.

"Before he came to Earth he went to the planet your mothers, little brother lived on and killed him, his wife, and children."

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Wait, you said you were my fathers, brother."

"I am."

"Then how come you aren't dead?"

He looked at the ground and swallowed nervously.

"I hid so he wouldn't find me."

Her eyes landed back on the fight when she heard a huge explosion.

Broly was beating Goku up as if he was a defenseless puppy.

He knocked Goku through a wall causing everything on it or around the wall to scatter across the forest floor.

Something landed in front of Gogeta which gained her attention.

She knelt and picked it up in her hands, feeling tears prick at her eyes.

It was a family picture.

Goku was smiling in it with her as a newborn in his arms, Goten smiling on Raiden's shoulders, and Vejita smirking beside Goku.

She stood back up and shut her eyes tightly when she heard a scream of pain come from Goku.

Her eyes slowly opened and she saw Broly beating him into the ground.

She hesitantly took a step forward to help but stopped when a hand landed on her shoulder.

She turned her head around and looked up.

Turles stared down at her with a frown on his face.

She glared at him.

"Let me go so I can help him."

"You can't do a thing, they can't see or feel you."

Her eyes softened and she turned her head back on the fight.

Her hands tightened on the picture frame when she saw Broly wrap a hand around Goku's throat and lift him into the air.

Goku gasped for air and clawed at his hand, struggling to remove it.

Broly smirked.

"Time to go to Otherworld, Kakkarot! Don't worry, you'll see your family _very_ soon."

Broly placed a hand over Goku's chest and fired a blast through him.

Gogeta let out a scream of terror when she saw the horrified expression on Goku's face.

Broly chuckled and dropped him to the ground, taking off in the direction Vejita and the boys flew.

Turles sighed.

"And that is how one of the greatest warriors died."

He glanced down at where Gogeta was but didn't see her beside him.

She was standing over Goku's dead body with tears rolling down her cheeks and a glare on her face.

She clenched her hands so tightly that the picture frame in her hand broke.

Turles' eyes widened at how much her energy began to raise.

Her anger seemed to be the key to unlocking her full potential.

"If he weren't already dead, I'd kill Broly myself." She said.

Turles placed a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it.

"It's pointless to be sad, Broly is going after your mother and brothers now."

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, keeping her eyes glued to the ground.

He floated up in the air and grabbed her forearms, flying off as fast as he could.

When they caught up with Broly they saw him fighting with Vejita and Goden.

Gogeta cocked an eyebrow at the fused boy.

"Who is he?"

"That's your brothers fused together."

"Fused together?"

"If two beings align their power levels and do a certain dance they can fuse into a very strong warrior."

Her eyes landed on a familiar dome-shaped building and smiled.

"There's my house!"

"That is where your mother dropped you off before fighting Broly."

She focused on a small figure sleeping on the doorstep and realized it was her as an infant.

As the fight progressed, the family was losing terribly.

Goten and Raiden weren't fused together anymore since their thirty minutes expired.

Raiden panted heavily and clenched his fists together.

He was getting frustrated at the fact that they were losing.

He was also not handling the fact that his father was dead very well either.

"If I'm going to die then I'm going to die trying!"

Vejita narrowed her eyes at him.

"Raiden stop! You need to think clearly!"

He ignored the yells from his mother and flew towards Broly.

Broly smirked and moved to the side right before Raiden could hit him and punched him on his neck.

Raiden's eyes widened in pain before falling back to his base form and falling to the ground.

Goten gasped when he felt his brothers energy disappear.

Tears filled his eyes but he ignored them and glared at the super saiyan five.

"RAIDEN! You bully! You'll pay for that!"

"Goten wait!" Vejita yelled.

He let out a yell and took off towards Broly with his tears rolling down his cheeks.

Broly rolled his eyes.

"Children are such pests."

What happened to Raiden was the same thing Broly did to Goten.

Vejita fell to the ground and examined both of her sons with tears filling her eyes.

Both of them were so innocent and young; too young to die.

She stroked both of their faces and wiped away her tears.

She leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads before shutting their still opened eyes.

She stood to her feet and glared up at Broly, raising her energy even more.

"They were just children! I'll make you pay!"

He chuckled.

"Bring it on _Queen_."

She growled and took off towards him.

Gogeta sniffed as she stared at her brothers dead bodies.

Could this get any worse?

Sadly it could.

As the fight raged on, Vejita now laid on the ground bloody and broken after blocking a blast that was directed at the infant Gogeta.

Tears rolled down Gogeta's cheeks as she stared at how hurt her mother was.

Vejita pulled something out of her armor and slipped it into Gogeta's hands with a small smile on her face.

"I-I...love you daughter...I'm s-sorry...I couldn't...pro-protect you." She said.

Gogeta gasped loudly when Vejita shut her eyes and passed onto Otherworld.

"NO! That bastard!"

Turles narrowed his eyes and shook her body which gained her attention.

"Calm down! Yelling won't help the situation! You can't do anything to change the past."

She bit her lip to hold back her sobs.

Broly landed on the ground in front of the infant Gogeta and extended his arm at her.

Gogeta looked back at Turles and sniffed.

"How does he not kill me?"

"Just watch what happens and it will explain everything, not even I knew what exactly happened."

She looked back at herself as an infant and felt her eyes widened.

One second she was sleeping peacefully and the next second her eyes snapped open and she began to cry.

Even if she couldn't sense energy she could tell from the yellow aura surrounding her body that her energy was very strong.

Gogeta had to shut her eyes from the intensity of the blast she created.

Once she regained vision in her eyes, she saw a bunch of humans examining her mother and brothers bodies with curiosity.

Also, Bulma and Yamcha were holding the baby Gogeta in their arms and talking.

Yamcha grinned at his wife.

"We should adopt her!"

Bulma smiled as well.

"That sounds like a great idea! Bra would love to have a little sister."

Turles narrowed his eyes.

"Since that day, peace returned for both humans and saiyans, none of us know how you defeated Broly as an infant but it sure is one interesting mystery."

Gogeta stared at herself as an infant who stared curiously at the dead body of Vejita.

"Good luck." She whispered.

Turles removed one hand from Gogeta's arm and raised two fingers to his forehead.

"I think that's enough, let's get back to the present."

He concentrated for a moment and made them re-appear in the desert they were in.

Gogeta didn't dare look at him and turned around to walk back towards the city.

Turles sighed and stared up at the sky in thought.

It took all day but Gogeta finally managed to get back to Capsule Corporation.

She walked inside and was hoping not to be yelled at but Bulma somehow knew she walked in and confronted her.

Bulma glared at her and placed her hands on her hips.

"Where have you been young lady?! We were worried sick! And why are you still in your gym clothes?!"

Gogeta ignored her constant yelling and walked up to her room, hiding her pain-filled eyes.

She shut the door and didn't even bother turning on the light as she fell to her knees.

All that ran through her head were the images of her family dying.

She clenched her head tightly and screamed loudly.

Tears rolled down her cheeks again when she kept thinking about what happened.

Her door slammed open and both Yamcha and Bulma raced inside with worried looks on their faces.

Yamcha knelt beside her and placed a hand on her back.

"Gogeta what happened?" He asked.

"We heard you scream and came running up."

She sniffed and glared at the two of them.

"Why do you two care?"

Their eyes widened.

She slapped Yamcha's hand off her back and stood to her feet.

"We care because we're your parents." Bulma said.

"Are you sure that's the truth?"

Yamcha swallowed nervously.

"Of course it is."

She scoffed and showed them her back.

"Just get out and leave me alone."

"But Gogeta-"

She turned back around to glare at them, accidentally transforming.

Her now blonde hair stood up and her teal eyes glared harshly at them.

"LEAVE!"

The both of them stared at her with fear in their eyes and slowly backed out of her room.

Gogeta growled and began punching her bed, the walls, and everything that was in her room to get her frustration out.

She stayed in her room for two days, not bothering to open it to anyone.

What was the point of leaving if all you're hearing is lies?

All she thought of was her real family and why Broly would kill them.

It made no sense in her head.

When Gogeta did leave her room at times to stretch her legs, she would destroy everything she saw.

She made the front of Capsule Corporation look like a dump so no one would come by.

And did it do the trick.

Bulma grew furious with her and Yamcha struggled to calm his easily agitated wife down.

Sometimes Gogeta wondered what her life would be like if her family wasn't killed.

Maybe she would be able to do whatever she liked and punish anyone she didn't like.

It all seemed great to her.

As she sulked around in her room and caused problems for the Briefs family, Turles watched from afar.

He wasn't shocked at the destruction she caused one bit.

It was normal for a saiyan to destroy things when they were angry.

Especially saiyan children.

Soon the time to bring Gogeta back to Planet Vegeta would come.

And she would be going with him.

No matter if she refused or not.


	5. Budokai Tenkaichi School?

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 5: Budokai Tenkaichi School?**

* * *

By the time the third day Gogeta was still locked in her room, Bulma and Yamcha had enough.

They thought she would get over what was wrong with her after just one day.

But it has been three entire days.

They couldn't let her spend her life in her bedroom.

They had tried to get her to come out but she wouldn't listen to them.

Even when they offered her food, she wouldn't come out.

That shocked them a lot.

Gogeta never passes up a meal.

Both of them walked up to her bedroom door and knocked on it lightly.

They waited for a bit but she wouldn't open the door.

Bulma narrowed her eyes and banged hardly on the door with her fist.

"Gogeta, open the door now."

Slowly, the door opened wide.

Gogeta stood before them glaring harshly at them and had her hand on her left hip.

"Can I help you two?"

Yamcha and Bulma exchanged looks before staring at her seriously.

"We need to talk with you." Yamcha said.

She rolled her eyes and stepped farther into her room so they could walk inside.

She walked up to her destroyed bed and sat down on it with a scowl on her face.

Her parents were looking around her beat up room for a bit.

They haven't been in her room for a while so it was shocking to see all the damage.

Clothes were thrown everywhere, every piece of furniture was broken, and there were a few holes in the wall.

They didn't think she was so angry that she would destroy her own room.

Gogeta crossed her arms over her chest and impatiently tapped her foot against the floor.

"What do you two want?"

Bulma and Yamcha turned their attention back on her.

"We wanted to know what's wrong with you, you've acted strange for a while." Bulma said.

"You're also avoiding us, is something bothering you?" Yamcha asked.

She grit her teeth together and dug her fingers into her skin.

"Fine, you want to know so badly? I've heard some things about my..._origin_...tell me the truth, am I really your daughter?"

Sweat rolled down both adults faces and they took a step back from the seriousness in her voice.

She sounded as if she wanted to kill them.

And it didn't seem like she would be afraid to either.

Yamcha swallowed nervously.

"What have you heard about your origin?"

She growled and stood up.

"Don't avoid the question!"

Her energy raised a bit causing Yamcha to stumble back since he could sense energy.

"Calm down Gogeta! If we're going to talk then you need to be calm, do you hear me?!" Bulma yelled.

She grumbled under her breath and sat back down on her bed.

The scar-faced man cleared his throat.

"So what have you heard?"

"I haven't just heard things, I've_ seen_ everything."

"What do you mean?"

"A saiyan told me everything about my real family and even showed me what happened the day I showed up on your doorstep."

"Everything?"

She narrowed her eyes and nodded her head.

She clenched her fists in her bed sheets very tightly that it began to rip.

"You two knew about my family and didn't tell me a thing! My real family was killed by another saiyan and you didn't tell me any of this! WHY?!"

"We didn't know your family! It was a mystery to us as well on why you showed up on our doorstep." Bulma said.

She frowned and hung her head.

Yamcha placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"We know you're angry that we hid the truth from you but we wanted you to have a normal life, however with your strength you wouldn't be that normal."

Gogeta looked up at him with sadness written across her features.

"What do you two know about that day?"

"Well, we found you crying on our doorstep and couldn't help but raise you as our own daughter." Yamcha said.

"We saw your mother's body after she defeated that monster and knew we couldn't leave you all alone." Bulma said.

Gogeta sighed and stared off to the side.

"It wasn't my mother that defeated Broly."

The couple exchanged looks.

"Then who was it?"

"I'm not sure how but it was me."

Their eyes widened.

"But you were just a month old." Yamcha said.

"I know but now I understand something."

"What's that?"

All of a sudden, Gogeta ran to Bulma and hugged her tightly around her waist.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she let out all her emotion from the past three days.

"I've been nothing but a burden to you two."

Bulma sighed and hugged her back.

Yamcha smiled lightly.

"You're anything but a burden."

She broke the hug with Bulma and wiped her eyes.

"But now because of me nothing will be the same, you won't treat me as your daughter anymore."

The blue-haired genius laughed.

"I don't know what your thinking but you'll always but our daughter and we still love just as much as we did before."

"We're sorry for not telling you the truth Gogeta."

She sniffed and hugged Bulma again.

As she hugged her adoptive mother, her eyes landed on a figure standing on top of a building across from her room.

Her eyes widened when she realized it was Turles.

She quickly broke the hug with her adoptive-mother and pointed towards the window.

"Mom! Dad! Look, it's the man who told me who I really am!"

They both gasped and quickly turned around but he was gone.

Yamcha walked over to her window and opened it up, glancing out for any sign of people but there was no one there.

"Are you sure Gogeta? There isn't anyone here."

He turned around and took a step closer to Gogeta.

"I'm sure, his name is-"

"Turles, middle class warrior and uncle to Gogeta." A voice said.

They all turned around and saw Turles sitting on the window edge smirking.

He wore black spandex that had no sleeves, black/blue saiyan armor with no shoulder blades, black gauntlets, and black boots.

Bulma glared at him and stopped directly in front of him.

"I should strangle you where you stand! You made Gogeta's life even more complicated than it already is!"

He laughed nervously and put his hands up defensively.

"W-Well the sooner the better, right?"

Gogeta glared at him.

"You've never had any children, have you?"

He scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"It's that obvious?"

"Pretty much."

"Why did you come here anyway? You've told Gogeta of her past now you can leave." Yamcha said.

Turles' expression became a serious one.

"My assignment is to find her and bring her with me."

Yamcha's eyes widened and Bulma hugged Gogeta to her side.

"Take her with you?! Where?!"

"Don't worry, she'll love it!"

Gogeta looked at him curiously when he smiled at her.

She removed Bulma's arms from her and stepped closer to him.

"Where will you take me?"

"It's a school on Planet Vegeta called Budokai Tenkaichi University."

Yamcha cocked an eyebrow.

"Wait, that's the name of the World Martial Arts Tournament here."

"Yep, the school was built because of Kakkarot."

"How?"

"When he was found on this planet he told us all about your World Martial Arts Tournament and we decided to make a school based on it."

"What do they teach there?" Bulma asked.

"They teach every saiyan the basics on transformations, techniques, fighting, and all sorts of things every saiyan should know."

"That's it?" Gogeta asked.

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, at the end of every semester we have a World Martial Arts Tournament to see what each student learns and whoever wins moves up a rank."

Bulma and Yamcha exchanged glances and looked at Gogeta.

"Do you want to go?"

She swallowed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Maybe, it would be nice to learn how to fight and control my strength."

Bulma smiled and cupped her cheek.

"If you want to go don't let us stop you."

"But...what about you guys and Bra?"

Turles smiled.

"You can visit them once every month."

She smiled widely.

"I can?!"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll go! When do we leave?"

"Right now."

Her eyes widened.

"Now?! Why so soon?"

"Registration closes tomorrow and it takes a while to get to the school."

She frowned.

"Alright."

"Just pack up simple things like training outfits."

She glared at him.

"Do I look like I have any?"

"You are a saiyan."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at her parents.

"I love you both."

"We love you too." Yamcha said.

"Tell Bra I'll miss her."

"We will."

They hugged each other tightly before she packed a small book bag with a family picture, packed it with extra clothes, and put on a new outfit.

She put on a blue tank top, a purple long-sleeve hoodie over it, dark-colored skinny jeans, and blue/purple Capsule Corporation boots.

Turles grabbed her hand and nodded to the parents.

"Next time you see her she'll be in control of her power."

She smiled and waved to her parents before disappearing.

They re-appeared in a small village filled with a bunch of saiyans wearing saiyan armor.

There were a few cabins that had signs saying:_ Bar, Market, Armor_, etc.

Before Gogeta could ask a question, Turles wrapped a hand around her mouth and ran into an alley.

He pushed her behind him, still keeping his hand over her mouth, and glanced out to see if anyone saw them.

She narrowed her eyes at him and smirked when she thought of an idea.

She licked his hand causing him to gasp and pull his hand back.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

He glared at her.

"Why did you lick me?!"

"Because you-"

She gasped when he covered her mouth again.

"You need to be quiet and put this on."

He pulled out a black mask and matching black outfit.

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"So no one recognizes you."

"Am I criminal here or something? And how do they know what I look like?"

He scratched the back of his head in thought.

"Lets just say the low-classes wouldn't be that scared to attack you."

She sighed and put it all on making sure the only part not covered were her eyes.

They walked through the village for a while until they made it to a metal gate.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"What is that?!"

"You'll see."

He stepped forward and pushed a red button making an eye pop out and scan his body.

_"_**_Son Turles, middle class, accepted_."**

She smiled.

"Whoa, that's so cool."

Turles placed a hand on her back and pushed her forward.

"Your turn."

She swallowed nervously when he pulled the mask off her face.

"What do I say?"

"Nothing just stand still."

It scanned her body making her laugh from the tingling sensation.

**_"Son Gogeta, royal class, accepted."_**

She cocked an eyebrow and looked up at him.

"Royal class?"

He ignored her and smiled as a small door opened.

She moved her eyes at what he was looking at and smiled widely at the view.

How far advanced everything looked it made Earth seem like it was in the stone age.

Turles smiled down at her.

"Welcome to Planet Vegeta."

"This place is amazing."

"Of course it is, it is your home."

She glanced up at him and smiled.

Maybe being a saiyan wasn't that bad.

It might be more fun than she thought.


	6. Discussion with a Meal

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 6: Discussion with a Meal**

* * *

Turles showed Gogeta the city for middle class and first/royal class warriors for a while.

It was even more amazing than New York City.

There were multiple buildings, all sorts of restaurants, and anything you could ever dream of in your own perfect city.

He sometimes almost lost her because she stopped and stared curiously at certain buildings or statues.

He even let her remove the disguise he made her wear when they were in the village for lower class warriors.

Most of the lower class warriors have a death wish on her but Turles has no idea why.

It has been that way ever since she defeated Broly.

He knew not all the saiyans liked her, no matter what their rank was, but the low-classes wanted her dead.

As they walked through an empty street, the street slowly began to get more populated.

Turles swallowed nervously, hoping no one recognized her.

When any royal baby is born, their picture is put in the news and on billboards across the city.

Everyone knows what she looks like.

Gogeta noticed his tenseness and stared at him curiously.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, let's go get something to eat I'm starving."

She placed her hand over her stomach when it let out a loud growl.

Turles chuckled at her making her blush.

"I guess I'm a bit hungry too."

"You must have inherited your fathers stomach; he could eat an entire planet out of food."

She laughed.

When they walked through a crowd of people, Gogeta noticed everyone was staring at her with wide-eyes.

She cocked an eyebrow and stopped walking, wondering why she was being stared at.

A lot of them had fearful expressions on their faces and others looked angry.

"Turles."

Said saiyan stopped walking and glanced back at all the saiyans.

He growled internally.

_"Damn, I forgot that the middle classes and first classes are suspicious of her."_ He thought.

"Turles are you listening? I think these saiyans are afraid of me."

He blinked his eyes a couple of times and laughed nervously.

"Afraid of you? Why would you think they're afraid of you?"

She rolled her eyes and noticed a little boy, around four-years old, standing in front of her.

He stared up at her curiously with his tail swinging behind him.

She smiled at him and rubbed the top of his head.

"Hey kiddo, where's your mom?"

All of a sudden, a saiyan woman came rushing in and grabbed him by his arm.

"Don't go near her! She's dangerous!"

The saiyan woman took her son and ran away at full speed with her son in her arms.

Gogeta gasped in shock and nearly fell down but was caught by Turles.

He helped her stand up straight and ran his fingers through his hair.

He hoped nothing else could go wrong.

Turles laughed nervously when he felt Gogeta's heated glare on his face.

She crossed her arms over her chest beside him.

"You know, there are a lot of things I want to know about this world."

Sweat rolled down his face when he noticed a lot of the saiyans were still surrounding them.

"Why don't we talk alone; gosh, when you're mad you remind me a lot of your mother."

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

He smiled and walked through the city with Gogeta, ignoring all the shocked looks they were getting.

They walked into a tall restaurant filled with many saiyans and a couple of different breeds of aliens.

He walked up to a saiyan with spikey hair that had a clipboard in his hand.

"Excuse me, a table for two please."

He glanced at his clipboard and nodded his head.

"You will find an available table at the top floor."

"Thanks."

Gogeta felt her eyes widen.

She remembered how tall the building was and smiled nervously at him.

"Do we have to walk all the way up there?"

He smirked at her.

"You don't have a problem with a little exercise, right?"

Her face paled.

"Well...not really-"

"Your planet does have elevators, right?"

She blushed and rubbed the back of her head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Turles chuckled silently and stopped in front of the elevator.

He pushed a red button which opened it up.

They stepped into the elevator and Turles clicked the top floor button.

Gogeta held onto his arm when it sped all the way up nearly making her hit the ceiling.

Once they arrived on the correct floor, they stepped out and searched for an empty table.

Gogeta grinned.

"That was fast."

"Actually, we're working on transporters."

She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Transporters? What will they do?"

"They'll basically be like instant transmission but they transport you to a different level in a building."

She nodded her head and felt eyes on her, noticing even more saiyans were staring at her.

When a few of them saw her they got up and left in a hurry.

She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't get why everyone is so frightened of me." She mumbled.

Turles smiled when they reached an empty table that had seats levitating off the ground with no backs or arms.

"Here we go, need some help with the chair?"

She smiled at it; it reminded her of some movies she watched with her family on Earth.

"No it's fine I've got it."

She tried sitting down but ended up slipping off of the chair and landing head first on the ground.

Turles busted out laughing so hard that he nearly cried.

"That was great! I didn't know lunch came with a show!"

She pulled herself off the ground and glared at him.

"That wasn't funny."

"Your right it wasn't, it was hilarious!"

She rolled her eyes and placed her left foot on the floating chair, sticking her tongue out in concentration.

"See, I've almost got it."

Right as she placed her second foot on the chair, she fell off it and onto her head again.

Just as before, Turles began to laugh so loud he gained the attention of others.

He wiped his eyes and placed a hand on his chest to calm himself down.

"I better help you or else your hard head will break the floor."

She narrowed her eyes at him from the floor.

"Turles...sometimes I hate you, you jerk."

He stood from his chair and made his way over to her.

Before she had the chance to get up, he grabbed her by the back of her hoodie and lifted her off the ground.

He lightly set her down on the chair and pat her shoulders.

"There, now was that so hard?"

She blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Shut up."

He sat back down in his seat and smiled.

"So what do you want to eat?"

"Anything really."

He nodded and pushed down on the table making a small part slide open and a microphone pop out.

**_"What is your order?"_**

"A special dish for a hungry saiyan girl."

**_"Anything else?"_**

"Another dish for a hungry saiyan adult."

**_"Of course sir."_**

The microphone disappeared back in the table.

Gogeta smiled widely.

"That's so cool! And when will our food be here? I'm starving."

He glanced off to the side and nodded with his head.

"There it is."

She turned around and drooled at the sight of all the food.

A robot was pushing a long floating table towards them stacked with a bunch of different dishes.

The robot placed it beside their table and bowed.

"Enjoy your meal."

It turned around and left to help another customer.

Turles grinned at her.

"Eat as much as you want."

She licked her lips and picked up a fork.

"No problem about that!"

Both saiyans grabbed all the food they could hold and began to eat.

A few aliens watched them eat with shock but the other saiyans weren't that shocked.

Turles has visited this restaurant many times before in the past.

All of them were use to his eating habits.

Not most saiyans eat that much because they go out and train afterwards.

In their minds Turles doesn't train that often, from what they know.

As Gogeta finished off ten bowls and twenty plates, she stopped eating and looked at Turles confused.

He noticed this as he was eating a bowl full of noodles with some noodles half-way in his mouth.

"What's wrong? Are you finished eating?"

She shook her head.

"I want to ask you a lot of things but I don't know where to start."

He swallowed all the noodles and hit his chest so it would go down.

Once the noodles were in his stomach he gave her a serious look.

"I want to let you know now that I don't have all the answers you're looking for."

"That's okay with me."

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

She sighed and touched her chin in thought.

She raised her head when she thought of something to ask.

"Why did Broly kill my family?"

"There are two reasons why."

"And they would be?"

"The first reason he tried to kill your family is because he wanted to become the king of the planet."

Her eyebrows raised up in shock.

"He could have become the king?"

Turles nodded.

"It was written in a law written by your great-great-grandfather that if the entire royal family died then Broly's family would take over."

"Why is that?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"The hell if I know and the second reason he attempted to kill your family is because of a certain belief."

"What belief?"

"You see, your father and his past ancestors come from a long line of legends."

Her eyes lit up with shock.

"Really?"

"Yes, and by having children with your mother, who became the first super saiyan woman, Broly was worried all their children would be amazingly strong."

"So he was afraid of my family?"

He nodded and picked up a glass that looked like a wine bottle and took a quick drink from it.

"He killed off your entire family, except for me since I went into hiding, which left your family the last super saiyan family alive."

She growled angrily and punched her fist into her hand.

"That coward."

"What Broly didn't expect was for a mere infant to send him to Hell."

Gogeta crossed her arms over her chest and glanced at the floor.

"How did I kill him anyway?"

Turles took another long drink from the bottle and wiped his chin when he pulled it away.

"I'm not sure about that."

She sighed and looked at him in the eye.

"Why did my mother give me to my adoptive family if she didn't know them?"

"That's easy, we know the saiyans have a lot of enemies so we each chose a certain human family to hide and raise our children."

"I see, how did they choose them?"

"The human family was watched by the saiyan family interested in them for a while until they knew they were just right for their child."

"Alright but tell me this, what if two different saiyan families chose the same human family?"

"You have to ask the Royal Council permission that way they could check their records to see if that family was already chosen or not."

"Are saiyans still doing that now?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so, ever since the incident with Broly on Earth a lot of saiyans were afraid to send their children there."

"Oh."

His eyes landed on a piece of meat and smiled.

He reached his hand towards it and picked it up by the bone.

"If you don't want your food, I'll take it."

She narrowed her eyes and without him even seeing her, she appeared in front of his face and bared her teeth at him.

"DON'T TOUCH MY FOOD!"

He gulped and slowly nodded his head.

She smiled and took the meat from his hand, sitting back down in her seat and eating it.

"You certainly have your mothers attitude."

Turles wiped a bit of sweat off his forehead and began to finish his own meal.

As they finished up their lunch, Gogeta would glance at Turles from time to time.

He might be a jerk at times but he had his moments where he almost seemed like a father figure to her.

She smiled to herself as she kept on eating.

She was very glad she decided to come to this planet with him.


	7. A New Rival

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 7: A New Rival**

**A/N: A lot of the Z Warriors will be full-blooded saiyans just to let you all know :)**

* * *

After an hour, Turles and Gogeta finished their lunch.

Gogeta smiled and rubbed her hand over her slightly rounded stomach.

"That was good! It tasted a lot better than my moms food."

Turles glanced around for a moment and spotted a waitress.

He tapped her on the shoulder which gained her attention.

She turned around and stepped closer to the table giving him a smile.

"Do you need something, sir?"

"Could I have the bill please?"

She nodded her head and pulled out something which looked like a tablet.

"Could I have your name?"

"Turles."

When she found his name she printed out a receipt and handed it to him.

"Here you are sir."

He took it from her and glanced at the price.

He pulled out a small bag from inside of his armor and opened it up.

Gogeta cocked an eyebrow when she saw him pull out two gold rings.

He handed them to her and winked.

"Keep the change."

She giggled.

"Thanks."

Gogeta gagged and jumped off her seat, following Turles out of the restaurant.

She glanced at him when they were walking down the street after a minute.

"What was that?"

"What? Oh, do you not know what flirting is?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Not that! I meant those gold rings you gave her."

He stared at her for a moment before gasping lightly in realization and pulling the bag out of his armor.

He stopped walking and showed her what was inside the bag.

It was a bunch of gold rings and silver rings.

"These are the currency we use on Planet Vegeta."

She looked up at him as if he was insane.

"But all it's only rings."

"Maybe on your planet but not ours."

He placed the bag back in his armor and kept walking.

As they kept walking, Gogeta nervously scratched the back of her head and sighed.

"Hey Turles, sorry about the way I treated you when we first met."

He smiled.

"It's alright."

"I guess I was just shocked at being an alien _and _finding out I was adopted."

"I understand little girl and besides, we have to get to the University before dark."

He held out his hand towards her making her stare at it for a moment before smiling and taking it.

As they were walking, they passed by a couple of boys near her age.

The three boys gasped when they saw her and turned around running away.

She growled and ripped her hand from his grasp, pointing in the direction they ran.

"Alright, what the hell is up with that?! Everyone acts as if I'm going to attack them!"

He sighed.

"Listen, a lot of speculations have risen about you ever since you killed Broly."

She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters there are saiyans that admire you and others that find the darkness in you."

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Darkness?"

He nodded.

"A lot of them think that you will end up just like Broly was, an evil monster."

Her pupils shrank in shock.

"Wh-Why?! I would never hurt anyone unless they were evil!"

"I know that but others don't."

She hung her head in anger and clenched her fists.

"I am not a monster, I will show them."

His eyes widened when he felt her energy raise and saw her hair flash from black to blonde.

He knew she was strong but this was crazy.

Turles turned his back on her.

"You'll show them you're a monster if you keep raising your energy like that."

Her head snapped up and she looked at him shocked.

"I didn't mean to! Honest!"

"Anger is the key to unleashing your power so calm yourself down."

She frowned.

"I'm sorry."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"It's alright, lets keep going okay?"

She smiled back at him and nodded.

They walked through the city for a while until they came to a stop at a bunch of larger saiyan pods attached together.

Her eyes widened in interest.

"What are those?"

"Those are the only things capable of getting us to Budokai Tenkaichi University."

"How come?"

"The University is deep within the city and is kind of hidden."

"Why?"

"A lot of saiyans tried destroying it because they were angry that they didn't get in the school or weren't able to afford it."

She nodded her head as the information sunk in.

They walked over to one of the large saiyan pods and climbed inside.

Gogeta sat down on one of the recliners that Turles didn't take and glanced around.

On the wall embedded in it, it said _'Pata Train'._

Besides that, inside was a computer that had their destination programmed already, everything was white, and once they took off a clear hatch would shut over them.

She glanced over at Turles with a curious look on her face.

"So Turles, are only people going to the University allowed in these?"

He leaned back in his seat and stared at the sky.

"Yep."

"Why would they let _you_ go to Budokai Tenkaichi University?" A voice asked.

Gogeta stood from her seat and glanced at a girl about her age that was standing on the ground below them.

She had short black hair that reached her shoulders, black eyes, her arms crossed over her chest, about Gogeta's height, and a tail swinging behind her.

She wore blue spandex with short sleeves and stopped at her mid-thigh, white boots, white gloves, and yellow/white saiyan armor with one shoulder-pad on her right shoulder.

Gogeta glared at her.

"Obviously I'm just as good as you to be going there."

The stranger shut her eyes and chuckled.

"As if, you look like a lost little girl who wandered here, let me guess you were born on the planet of morons?"

The saiyan from Earth grit her teeth together.

"No I wasn't! This is my first time on this planet anyway!"

Turles rested his head against the seat and rubbed his forehead to get rid of his headache.

_"There she goes with raising her power level again_." He thought.

The girl smirked.

"Let me guess, you're a reject?"

She growled.

"Why don't you shut your big mouth you brainless, weak girl!"

Her eyes widened in shock before glaring at Gogeta.

Both girls glared at each other until the strangers glare fell when she recognized Gogeta.

_"She's Son Gogeta! Why is she here?!"_ She thought.

All of a sudden, she let out a scream when a hand landed on her shoulder.

A woman with black hair in a braid, blue eyes, wore a full body blue spandex suit, her tail wrapped around her waist, and armor similar to the little girls glared down at her.

"Pan Satan! What do you think you're doing?! I told you to stop getting in fights outside of training!"

Gogeta dropped her glare and cocked an eyebrow.

Pan swallowed nervously under her mothers angry glare.

"Sorry mom."

The mother of Pan glared up at Turles noticing he was only picking his nose with his pinky in boredom.

Gogeta had nervously hid herself behind him.

Not even she has seen such an intense glare before.

"And you, don't you teach your daughter any respect?!"

Turles glanced at her with no expression on his face before removing his finger from his nose.

"Listen, obviously you're Videl Satan, am I right?"

She blinked her eyes in shock.

"Yes."

"Your daughter was the one that started harassing my girl so I suggest you're the one that needs to teach her some respect."

Videl grit her teeth together and raised her fist at him.

"How dare you!"

Before she could attack him, a hand landed on her shoulder.

A saiyan man narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ma'am I need you and your daughter to be seated, we are about to take off."

Her left eye twitched angrily before growling.

"Fine!"

Videl smacked off his hand and stormed off to an open seat with Pan.

Gogeta sighed and sat back down in her seat once they were gone.

All of a sudden, two metal bars wrapped around her chest and Turles' and the hatch above them shut.

Turles grinned.

"Finally we're leaving!"

The chain of Pata Trains took off at a fast pace which took a couple of minutes before they arrived.

The hatch opened back up and the metal bars around their chests unlocked.

Gogeta slipped her book bag back on and stood up from her seat, locking eyes with Pan who was already on her way towards the University.

Both girls glared at each other for a moment before Pan walked off with her mother.

Turles and Gogeta jumped out of their Pata Train they were in and walked towards the University.

Gogeta's eyes widened at the size of it.

It was bigger than Capsule Corporation and Orange Star High put together.

"Wow."

"I know, let's get going."

"Wait Turles, I want to apologize for what happened back there."

He chuckled.

"Hey it's alright, I kind of found it amusing."

She rubbed the back of her head and blushed nervously.

"And thanks for sticking up for me."

He knelt in front of her and lightly rubbed the top of her head while smiling.

"Your welcome, little girl."

She smiled back at him as he stood up.

"You're awesome."

He smiled and glanced at something in front of the school which she could not see yet.

"I want you to see something before we sign you in."

"Alright."

He covered her eyes from behind and walked closer to the school.

"Take a look at this."

He removed his hands from her eyes, smiling.

Her eyes widened in shock before a smile formed on her face.

"It's amazing!"

Standing before her was a statue of her family in granite stone.

Vejita had her arms crossed over her chest smirking and Goku was standing beside her smiling with his arms crossed over his chest as well.

Goten stood in front of Vejita with his hands on his hips smiling and Raiden stood in front of Goku with his hands on his hips and smiling as well.

There was a message embedded in the stone near their feet.

It said: _'Honor this family of saiyans, they have always been there for us and now we must be there for them by never forgetting them'_.

Turles smiled up at the statues.

"The four of them were buried here since it is their home."

Gogeta's smile fell when she remembered witnessing her family dying when Turles brought her to the past.

She glanced up at his smiling face.

"Did you know my mother very well?"

Turles frowned.

"Yes and I was your mothers best friend."

"When did you two meet?"

"I was actually assigned to be her bodyguard and training partner when we were ten and slowly became the best of friends."

"I'm sorry."

He grit his teeth together angrily.

"And worst of all, I wasn't there to protect any of them when they needed me the most!"

"I doubt any of them are mad at you."

"I promised your mothers, father that I would protect her with my life and I failed doing that but I won't break my last promise."

"What is it?"

He looked down at her.

"I promised your parents if anything happened to them I would take care of you no matter what."

She stared at him curiously before feeling her eyes widen when she realized something.

"You weren't chosen to get me, were you?"

He frowned at the ground.

"No, I asked if I could get you."

"Why?"

"Since I found out where you lived on Earth I watched you grow into who you are now and I wanted to be the one to break the news to you."

She glanced at his hand and placed her own hand in his own.

He looked down at her curiously, only seeing a smile in response.

He smiled back at her and placed a hand on her head, lightly rubbing it.

They would look out for one another.

That's what family does.


	8. King Paragus?

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 8: King Paragus?**

* * *

Turles stared at the statue of Vejita for a while, not removing his gaze from her smirking face.

Gogeta raised an eyebrow and stared at the expression on his face.

His facial expression seemed sad yet had it seemed caring at the same time.

Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly when she realized something.

He cocked an eyebrow at her sudden behavior.

"What's wrong?"

She glanced between the statue and Turles.

"You didn't just like my mother as a friend, did you? You...You_ loved_ her!"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah! You were staring at her statue like my dad back on Earth stares at my mom."

He smiled and scratched his cheek.

"Well it's true."

"Did she know?"

"No, when she told me that she loved your father I knew I had to put my feelings aside."

"How come?"

"She was my best friend and if she didn't love me then I couldn't change a thing about that."

Gogeta placed her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"My mother must have not been that smart if she couldn't tell you loved her."

He chuckled.

"Trust me, your mother was the smartest woman I knew."

"Do you still love her?"

He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulder, smiling widely at her.

"Yes and I think that's why I wanted to bring you here so badly myself."

She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Why?"

"So I could always have a piece of your mother with me."

She smiled at him.

"If she was still here I bet she would thank you."

He laughed and stood up, ruffling her hair a bit.

"It's time to go."

She glanced at the statues and sighed.

"Okay."

He looked at them as well and placed his hands on his hips.

"Any time you want to visit them, they'll be waiting here for you but until then it's time to say goodbye."

She frowned and walked closer to the statues, hesitantly placing a hand on the stone they were standing on.

She smiled lightly at the four statues.

"Mom, dad, big brothers, I have to go now but I promise I'll be back to visit."

She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand when she felt tears forming and turned to look at Turles.

He sighed and glanced down at her.

"Lets go." He said.

He placed a hand on her back and walked into the large building, also known as Budokai Tenkaichi University.

He walked up to a podium and pulled a card out from the inside of his armor.

It looked like a credit card yet it was blue and had the saiyan symbol on it in white.

He pushed a button on the podium which made a screen pop up and scanned the card against it.

Gogeta's eyes widened when a holographic picture of herself as an infant popped up.

He placed the card back in his armor since it had no more use to him at the moment.

She looked up at Turles with her eyes still wide.

"What's it doing?"

"It's showing you, your current picture in the system."

"Can you change it? I don't look like that anymore."

He smiled and nodded his head.

He clicked a green button which made the holographic picture disappear and a large circular eye pop out.

**_"Stand still and smile."_**

She swallowed nervously and did as she was told.

The eye scanned her entire body before disappearing back into the podium.

Another holographic image popped up and it was of Gogeta smiling.

She smiled widely.

"Cool, are you in there too?"

"Not in this system since I don't go to the school."

He clicked another button which made the holographic picture disappear.

**_"Son Gogeta is now signed up for Budokai Tenkaichi University, please report to the fighting area."_**

Turles smiled down at her.

"You heard the computer, let's go."

Her eyes widened slightly.

"Fighting area?"

He glanced at her and smiled nervously.

"Don't think about it."

Gogeta stared at the ground curiously as a thought she has thought about lately popped into her head again.

"Hey Turles."

"Yeah?"

"Who enrolled me in this school? I know I don't have any money."

He narrowed his eyes at the floor.

"I'm not sure, the woman who took the money from him said he was wearing a black hood, said he wanted to enroll you, and that's it."

"That's strange, did the principal or whoever runs this place think it was odd?"

"He didn't care, he only cared about the money."

She rolled her eyes.

"Typical school staff." She mumbled.

He chuckled and nodded his head in agreement.

They kept walking until Turles grinned when they made it to a large door.

"Here we are."

When they stepped through the door Gogeta felt her eyes widen.

There was a large stadium, similar to the one used for NFL football on Earth, and a large fighting ring in the middle.

She gulped nervously and stepped back.

"I don't have to fight, do I?"

Sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Of course not."

She glared at him.

"You're lying."

He sighed.

"It's regulatory that each student has to fight Nappa, if you lose you don't get to enter the school but if you win then you're good."

"Who's Nappa?"

"He's the Kings right-hand man."

She swallowed nervously.

"So he might recognize me?"

"Maybe he did see you once as an infant and since the King is here, he might recognize you too."

She growled.

"Great! This day is just turning out great!"

"Just calm down! Before you start we should get you some armor."

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I don't have any though."

He smirked and pulled a capsule out of his pocket.

"Your mother had armor made especially for you when you were just an infant and kept it hidden all these years."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she had it hidden on Earth near their old home in the mountains."

"How did you find it?"

"I was looking for anything to remind you of who you really were and I stumbled upon this."

"My mother must have been really smart."

He nodded his head in agreement and clicked the top, throwing it to the ground.

When it exploded and the smoke disappeared, Gogeta smiled widely.

Turles crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at her happy expression.

"Like it?"

She scooped it off the ground and hugged it to her chest.

"I love it! Where can I change?"

He led her to a bathroom and allowed her to change into the proper attire.

When she came out, he couldn't help but smile.

She looked so much like her parents.

She had on purple spandex pants that had short-sleeves for her arms, white saiyan boots, and, white saiyan fingerless gloves.

Her armor was black/purplish-blue and no shoulder pads or crotch/side pads.

"You look great."

She laughed happily.

"I really like it! Thanks Turles."

She hugged him around his waist making his eyes widen.

He awkwardly pat her back and pushed her away by her shoulders.

"You better get in there or else you won't be able to take part."

She smiled and nodded, running off towards where the other saiyan children were.

She stood in front of the ring just as the others were doing, getting a strange look from everyone.

Gogeta noticed that her armor was much different from everyone elses.

All of them either had one shoulder pad or two.

She shrugged her shoulders and waited patiently.

Turles took a front seat in the stadium and sighed boredly, waving to Gogeta when she noticed him.

They waited for a while until the principal, Toma, walked onto the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Hello fellow saiyans! Before we let our new students fight Nappa, our King has a few words!"

A few of the saiyans cheered and clapped while others stayed silent.

Not all the saiyans were big fans of the king.

Gogeta found that odd.

Shouldn't everyone love whoever is ruling the planet?

The King smiled at everyone and stepped onto the ring.

Toma shook his hand and handed him the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I'm very excited to see how strong these little warriors are and we should congratulate them for getting this far."

Pan glared over at Gogeta from where she was standing.

Gogeta felt someones eyes on her and turned her head to the side seeing Pan.

Both girls glared at each other for a while until the king finished his speech.

Toma nodded his head at the king as he stepped off the ring and went back to his front row seat.

"Now wasn't that something, give another round of applause for King Paragus!"

Everyone clapped their hands together except for Gogeta and Turles.

Gogeta didn't clap because she didn't know what was going on.

Turles didn't clap because he hates the king.

Paragus smiled and waved to everyone.

"Forget about me, lets begin!" He yelled.

"I couldn't say it better myself, Nappa get on up here!"

Said man walked up onto the ring which made Gogeta's eyes widen.

The man was very tall and intimidating looking.

Pan chuckled at her expression.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?"

Gogeta growled.

"Shut your mouth."

They glared at each other for a while until what Nappa said gained Gogeta's attention.

"I'm glad to be here yet again, I consider it a break from the royal palace when I get the opportunity to beat all of you children."

A few saiyans laughed.

Gogeta swallowed nervously.

Was that normal saiyan comedy?

If so, they have odd senses of humor.

Toma pat him on the back and snatched the microphone back getting a glare from the bald saiyan.

"We should get this started, lets see who goes first!"

He turned around and looked up at a large screen above the stadium, while clicking a button in his hand.

The large screen was so big that everyone on the planet, no matter where they were, would be able to watch the entire thing.

The screen turned on and shuffled everyone's pictures around until setting them in a perfect line.

Nappa laughed when he saw who was first.

"Looks like I get to face Gohan's daughter first! Now this will be a good fight."

Gogeta cocked an eyebrow.

"Who is Gohan?"

Pan smirked as she walked by her.

"My dad, also the strongest saiyan on this planet and a teacher in the University."

She glared at Pan as she made her way onto the ring.

Nappa nodded his head at her and she did the same thing to him.

Toma smiled at the both of them.

"BEGIN!"

Nappa raced towards her but she disappeared and appeared behind him, sending a kick to his back.

He stumbled for a bit before attacking her right back.

They fought for a while, shocking Gogeta at their show of strength, until Pan managed to trip him out of the ring.

Everyone watching cheered and clapped for Pan.

Gogeta simply rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest.

Pan smirked.

"Looks like I won."

Toma stepped closer to her and handed her a blue file.

"Here is your class schedule and everything you need, congratulations."

She shook his hand and stepped off the stage, sticking her tongue out at Gogeta along the way.

Nappa pulled himself up onto the ring and rubbed his back.

"She sure is her fathers, daughter."

"You scared you might lose again Nappa?" Toma asked.

He laughed.

"Not really, if they beat me then they beat me."

"Alright then, lets begin the next match!"

Everyone cheered.

Gogeta looked up at the large screen and noticed they were broadcasting the fights.

That would mean everyone on the planet would see her and know she was here.

She swallowed nervously and turned her eyes on Turles.

He was biting his lip nervously and locked eyes with her.

He smiled lightly at her and winked.

She smiled back at him.

Maybe she could beat Nappa.

Hopefully she could so she wouldn't end up in the hospital.


	9. Furious King

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings _**

**Chapter 9: Furious King **

* * *

Each saiyan that faced Nappa lost terribly and he was having a blast at it.

Nappa would laugh at them when they landed outside the ring or ended up unconscious.

Those saiyans would be carried off so they could get healed in healing tanks.

The only saiyan that beat him was Pan and she made it look easy.

Gogeta was frightened of what he would do to her.

All the saiyans he faced each had a lot of fighting experience.

She only trains a couple of times a day and she's pretty sure she isn't that good.

She glanced around and realized she was the last saiyan still waiting for their turn.

Toma let out a tiring breath and turned his attention on the large screen.

It searched its database for a moment before a picture of Gogeta came up along with her name.

Everyone in the stadium gasped in shock at the sight of her.

Toma's eyes widened as he looked around for her.

"Son Gogeta? She's fighting? Where is she?"

Nappa felt his eyes widen and stopped stretching his muscles.

"Gogeta is here? Kakkarot and Vejita's daughter?"

She swallowed nervously and slowly walked onto the ring.

When everyone looked at her she laughed nervously and smiled.

"Hi there."

Toma took a small step back.

"You're...Son Gogeta."

"I am aware of that."

He glanced over at Nappa who had a small smile on his face.

Nappa has always known that Gogeta would come back to the planet.

"Nappa aren't you going to fight her?"

He blinked his eyes a couple of times and nodded his head.

"Huh? Oh yeah."

He slipped into his fighting stance with his smile still on his face.

"BEGIN!"

Toma jumped off the stage so he wouldn't get harmed.

Gogeta felt her palms grow sweaty with nervousness.

Nappa's smile turned into a look of seriousness.

"If you are truly Kakkarot and Vejita's daughter you will be able to defeat me."

She rubbed the back of her head.

"Um...well, I don't have that much fighting experience."

"You're a saiyan, it will come naturally."

She slowly nodded her head.

Nappa let out a yell and rushed towards her, hitting her in the face with his elbow.

She was knocked back from the hit and slid across the ring on her back.

Turles groaned and turned his eyes away.

_"I can't watch this."_ He thought.

She sat up and rubbed her face, gasping from the terrible pain.

"Ow, what is that guy made of." She mumbled.

Never before has Gogeta ever felt that much pain from one hit.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when Nappa grabbed her by her foot and slammed her into the ring back and forth.

When he stopped he held her up by her feet and shook his head almost as if he was disappointed.

"I would expect more from a princess."

She glared at him but held herself back so she wouldn't power up too much.

She knew if she used too much of her power she could hurt him very badly.

Turles realized why she wasn't fighting back after a moment of thinking and gasped, cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Gogeta! Don't hold back your power! You need as much energy as you can to defeat him!"

Everyone watching the fight turned to look at Turles.

They were all curious on why he was yelling to Gogeta.

She held back a scream of pain when Nappa kneed her in the face and slammed her on the ground on her back.

She couldn't feel any bone in her body.

She spit out whatever liquid formed in her mouth and locked eyes with Turles.

"Yo-You told me not to power up!"

"I know what I said but you need to get angry!"

"But I'm not angry!"

"Then think of something to get yourself angry!"

She glanced up at Nappa when he formed a blast in his hand and aimed it at her.

He sighed and frowned at her.

"If you can't beat me then there is no point to keep you alive."

Her eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Say what?"

She tried to push herself up but Nappa placed a foot on her chest and pushed her back down.

He shut his eyes and turned his head to the side.

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good."

She gasped in shock when he blasted her in the face with multiple energy blasts.

When he was sure she was dead he walked over to Toma's side.

Toma was looking at him with shock.

"Nappa did you...kill her?"

He narrowed his eyes at the announcer.

"I had no choice but to kill her."

Before he could walk away, his scouter picked up a high power level.

He turned his head around and felt his eyes widen at what he saw.

Gogeta was slowly pushing herself up to her feet with a serious expression on her face.

Her spandex had several holes in the legs and her armor was chipped a bit.

Toma swallowed nervously and glanced between Nappa and Gogeta.

"I thought you said you killed her."

"I-I did."

Gogeta clenched her fists together tightly.

"Well you thought wrong."

Everyone watching was watching with shock.

All of them felt Gogeta's power level disappear so how could she be standing?

Nappa slipped into a defensive stance and waited for her to attack.

Without anyone able to see, she disappeared and reappeared behind him.

Before he could turn around she placed a hand against his back and used a burst of her energy to send him flying.

He skidded across the ring and landed in the stadium full of people.

Toma blinked his eyes in shock.

"G-Gogeta will attend Budokai Tenkaichi University."

Her serious expression was replaced with a weak smile.

"I did it."

She fell on her back and fell unconscious.

Turles jumped over his seat and ran up to her, checking her pulse to make sure she was still living.

He let out a breath of relief and gathered her in his arms, snatching a purple folder from Toma.

He gave the king a smirk and walked out of the fighting area.

The King was gritting his teeth together so hard that they nearly bled.

He stood from the seat he was sitting in and took flight back to the palace with a few guards following behind him.

The guards following him were holding an injured Nappa since he couldn't seem to fly at the moment.

When they reached the palace, Paragus stomped to the throne room and growled angrily.

"I thought she was dead!"

Nappa cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You don't think it's great she's alive?"

"Why would I?! I hated that family in the past and I still do!"

The guard pushed away the hands helping him stand.

"But she's very strong, she could be a great deal of help to the planet."

"What type of help?! She's Kakkarot's child! All she will do is good."

Nappa sighed.

He always knew that Paragus hated the royal family but he never understood why.

Sometimes he wondered if he had anything to do with the deaths of the entire royal family and Son family.

One of the guards scratched his forehead in thought.

"Too bad she doesn't like you, maybe she would do as you say if she did."

Paragus' eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That's a brilliant idea! You there, find out what her classes in the University are for me."

"Of course, my King."

He ran out of the throne room to find out the information the King asked of him.

Nappa knit his eyebrows together.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Quit overreacting Nappa and go get in a healing tank."

The bald saiyan sighed and left the throne room.

He thought back to Gogeta and smiled to himself.

_"If she's anything like her parents then she won't do anything evil."_ He thought.

* * *

Gogeta groaned painfully as she slowly woke herself up.

She opened her eyes and sat up in the bed she was laying in, examining the room she was in.

It was a small room with a bed, a desk, a closet, a dresser, and the blue walls had a few pictures hanged up.

She climbed out of the bed and looked at them.

One was of Turles and Vejita as children.

Vejita was smirking with her hands on her hips and Turles was standing beside her with a smile on his face.

Gogeta smiled, realizing it must have been taken when they became best friends.

The next photo she looked at was of Turles, Goku, and Vejita.

Vejita was between the two of them with a blush on her face along with a scowl.

Turles and Goku were both rubbing the back of their heads with bruises across their cheeks.

She cocked an eyebrow at the photo, wondering what they did to make her angry.

When she saw the last photo she realized it was the same photo she saw when Turles took her to the past.

Tears sprung in her eyes as she stared at it until the door opened which gained her attention.

Turles stuck his head in and smiled at her.

"I see you're awake and well."

She wiped her eyes and looked off to the side.

"Yeah I am, where are we anyway?"

"My house, I live in the forest than the city."

She nodded her head.

"What happened with my fight against Nappa?"

He stepped in the room and leaned against the wall.

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Well, you defeated Nappa."

She raised both eyebrows in shock and blinked her eyes.

"I defeated Nappa?"

"Yep, you are now a student at Budokai Tenkaichi University, here is your file."

He pulled a purple file out from behind his back and gave it to her.

She smiled at it and stared at it for a moment before looking up at him with a smile.

"Want to go through this with me?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do."

They sat on the ground and opened the file.

On the inside was a copy of her class schedule, a stamper in the shape of the saiyan symbol, and a paper copy of all the rules they have to follow.

Gogeta glanced at her class schedule and read it.

It said:

**S1- History**

**S2- Training**

**S3- Transformations**

**S4- Biology**

She turned the paper over a couple of times and looked at Turles who was looking through the rules.

"Are these all the classes I'm taking?"

He glanced at it and nodded his head.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, back on Earth we had a lot more classes."

"Those are the necessities you need to know."

"Alright, when is my first day?"

"Tomorrow and you have to stamp your armor with this so they know you go to the school."

He help up the stamper and took off the top of it.

She raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Won't it wash off?"

"Actually the liquid inside this is like molten lava so it will embed the symbol in your armor."

Her eyes widened slightly.

"Will it hurt?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm so she wouldn't run away.

"Quit being such a cubling and stay still."

She pouted and allowed him to stamp her armor on the left corner.

She watched in fascination as it melted the armor to form the correct shape.

He pulled it off and threw it in the trash can near the desk.

Gogeta touched the symbol with her finger with a small smile on her face.

"Cool."

"Yeah sure."

He stood up and gripped the door handle in his hand so he could leave.

"Turles."

"What?"

She stood up and hugged him from behind making his eyes widen.

"I appreciate everything you've done and are doing for me."

He sighed.

"It's my duty."

He pat her arms and she slowly let go.

He glanced back at her and swallowed nervously before leaving.

Gogeta picked up the paper copy of the rules off the ground and decided she would read it.

She didn't want to get in trouble on the first day.

She sat on the bed and opened the first page.

Turles stood on the other side of the door with his eyebrows knit together.

He was always taught that caring for another person was a bad thing.

It would always be your downfall.

He clenched his fists together and sighed.

He couldn't let Gogeta think of her as a father or brother or even a friend.

It would get both of them killed.


	10. First Day Jitters

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 10: First Day Jitters**

* * *

Gogeta snuggled deeper into her blanket to hide her eyes from the bright morning sun peeking through the window.

As she was sleeping, her door opened and Turles stuck his head inside.

He rolled his eyes when he saw her still asleep and walked over to the side of her bed.

He smirked at her peaceful sleeping face and made the tip of his index finger glow with a bit of his energy.

He zapped her on her tail scar since her shirt was raised above it and that action caused her eyes to snap open in shock.

She let out a scream of pain and fell off the other side of the bed making Turles burst out laughing.

She raised herself back on the bed and glared at him.

"That wasn't funny."

He wiped a tear away from his eye as he stopped his laughing.

"Actually it really was."

She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked an eyebrow.

"Why did you wake me up?"

"Don't you remember? You start at Budokai Tenkaichi University today."

Her eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no! I forgot!"

She jumped off the bed and ran into the closet, pulling on her armor that Turles gave to her the day before.

He simply watched as she ran around the room getting herself ready for the day.

He leaned against the side of the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You done yet?"

She stopped in front of him and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to bring!"

He picked up her schedule from the dresser beside him and gave it to her.

"All you bring is your schedule."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

"I don't need any textbooks or binders or pencils?"

"Nope, now let's get going before I get in trouble for making you late."

He grabbed her by her upper arms and flew out through her open window towards the Pata Trains.

They climbed into one of them and rode it to the University.

When they got there, they jumped out of their seats and glanced up at the tall building.

She swallowed nervously as she watched all the students walk in the school after glancing at her.

"Turles, will everyone be mean to me?"

He shrugged his shoulders and pushed her towards the school.

"You better get going, you have to find your first class."

She swallowed nervously and nodded.

She walked closer to the school and glanced at the statue of her real family for a moment before turning her head around.

She waved to Turles as she approached the double doors and stepped inside.

Her eyes widened at all the saiyans talking with their friends.

The entire lobby was filled up with saiyans from her age all the way up to their twenties.

As she walked through the crowd of people, everyone watched her with nervousness in their eyes.

Gogeta and Pan were the two new students at the school so she knew out of the two of them, all the rumors would be about her.

She moved her gaze to the floor and looked for her first class.

When she finally found it, she noticed the only person inside was the teacher.

He had black short spiky hair, black eyes, had on thick-rimmed glasses, and was grading papers.

He had on a full body blue spandex suit, white gloves and boots, a tail wrapped around his waist, and white/yellow armor with shoulder pads.

He moved his eyes onto her when he heard someone walk in and smiled while taking off his glasses.

"Hi there."

She nervously licked her lips and clenched her fist tighter around the door handle.

"H-Hi."

He chuckled and stood up from his chair, making his way over to her.

Her eyes widened slightly when she noticed how tall he was.

He was just as tall as Turles.

"I take it you're new here."

She smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Pretty much, are you in here first period?"

She nodded.

"Are you the teacher?" She asked.

"Yep, I'm Gohan Satan."

She felt her pupils shrink at the sound of his name.

"You're...Pan's dad?"

"Yeah, don't tell me she frightened you."

"Well...um...she said you're the strongest saiyan on the planet."

He chuckled.

"I was at one point before I became a teacher here, but anyone could be stronger than me now since I haven't trained that often."

"Oh."

He knelt to her size making her step back once.

"I also saw your fight against Nappa on the news and I'm pretty sure you're the strongest saiyan now."

"D-Did everyone see that fight?"

He nodded.

He cocked an eyebrow at her when he noticed how pale she turned and she began to sweat.

"Are you alright?"

She slowly nodded her head.

"I'm fine."

Truth be told, Gogeta really wasn't fine.

If everyone saw that fight then they wouldn't be afraid to attack her.

If the saiyans thought of her as a threat than they would want to take her out.

All of a sudden, Gogeta let out a scream of fear when she heard a loud gong noise.

Gohan chuckled at her reaction.

"Calm down, that was only the bell."

She calmed down her breathing and nodded her head.

He stood up and smiled at her.

Before he could turn around, Gogeta stopped him.

"Um...Mr. Satan-"

"Call me Mr. Gohan, Mr. Satan is my father-in-law."

"Okay Mr. Gohan, how come you aren't afraid of me like the others?"

"Simple, I can tell you're a good girl with a good heart."

She smiled lightly at him.

"Thank you."

He winked at her.

"Now go pick out a seat before the others get here."

"Right."

She walked past him and looked around for a seat.

Gohan glanced at the door handle and noticed that it was crushed.

He knit his eyebrows together in thought.

The metal it was made out of was made to make sure no saiyan could break it, not even he could break it.

Yet for some odd reason, Gogeta somehow crushed it.

He glanced over at her and noticed the innocent look on her face as she chose to sit in the first row in the farthest corner.

How could such an innocent girl be capable of so much power?

He was popped out of his thoughts by the rest of his students rushing through the door.

All of them surrounded him making him back up a bit.

"Hey Mr. Gohan!" A boy said.

"Is Pan in this period?" Another asked.

"Could you show us some of your techniques?" A girl asked.

He laughed.

"Calm down everyone and take your seats."

They all groaned and sat in their assigned seats.

Everyone avoided sitting beside Gogeta no matter if their seat was beside her or not.

Before Gohan could begin talking, Pan walked in fashionably late smirking confidently.

"Hey dad."

"Hello Pan, take a seat."

She glanced around the room and locked eyes with Gogeta.

Both girls glared at each other for a moment before Pan was forced to find a seat.

She chose the row behind Gogeta and sat down in the seat directly behind her.

Gogeta clenched her fists together nervously, wondering what Pan would do to torment her.

Her ears picked up on the sound of the chair scrapping across the ground.

She shivered nervously when she felt Pan's face next to her ear.

"Better prepare yourself for training Gogeta, you'll be sent to the healing pod after I'm done with you." Pan whispered.

She swallowed nervously and kept her eyes on Gohan.

Pan chuckled and leaned back in her seat.

He smiled at all his students.

"Hello everyone, I would like to congratulate the two new students we have with us today."

Everyone cheered and clapped.

"Way to go Pan!" A girl yelled.

All they did for Gogeta is glare at her which made her want to crawl into a dark corner and hide.

Gohan quieted them all down and stood in front of Gogeta and Pan.

"I will be your History teacher for the rest of the year, we will cover everything we should know about the History of the greatest rulers and fighters."

Gogeta slowly zoned Gohan out and started to daze off.

All he would be doing is introducing the subject to them and then they would begin where they left off before Pan and Gogeta joined them.

Once History class was over, it was time for training class.

As Gogeta made her way towards the training yard, several of Pan's friends were smirking and chuckling at her.

"You're going to feel pain coming from Pan, hope you're ready." A boy said.

She sighed and walked even slower.

Training class would be an excuse for all her classmates to beat her up.

When she made it to the training yard she felt her eyes widen at the teachers appearance.

He had grayish colored skin, black eyes, three scars on his forehead, black hair sprouting out from the sides of his head, and had buldging muscles.

He had on black spandex pants, black/blue armor with no shoulder/crotch pads, black boots, and black gauntlets.

All the students lined up next to each other in a line except for Gogeta who had no idea what to do.

The teacher crossed his arms behind his back and started to walk down the row of saiyans.

She gasped quietly and quickly made her way to the end of the line, standing up straight and keeping her arms at her sides.

"I heard we have two new students with us, I am Mr. Borgos but I would rather be called just Borgos, who here can tell me the rules of this class?"

One saiyan boy stepped forward with a stern expression on his face.

"No killing your opponent or you will be expelled, no using foul language, no tail grabbing, no talking back, and no transforming."

Borgos nodded his head at the boy which gave him the signal to step back in line.

"I want our two new students to step forward and tell me their names and power levels."

Pan stepped forward first.

"Pan Satan and power level of 500,909."

A few saiyans gasped at her power level which only boasted her ego.

Borgos stopped in front of her and examined her from head to toe.

"Let me see your tail."

"Of course sir."

She moved her tail in front of her body.

He reached out and gripped her tail as hard as he could.

Her facial expression didn't change one bit, it stayed the same.

He smirked and let go of her tail.

"I guess you really are your fathers, daughter."

"Thank you for the compliment."

He nodded and allowed her to step back in line.

Gogeta swallowed nervously and hoped that Borgos didn't remember about her.

He narrowed his eyes and looked around.

"Where is the second new student?"

It was silent for a moment since Gogeta was too scared to speak up.

Pan smirked and glanced over at her.

"She's over there sir, shaking in her boots."

He glanced where Pan was looking and marched towards Gogeta until he was standing in front of her.

"When I ask for you, you speak up!"

She smiled nervously at him.

"S-Sorry, I must have not heard you."

He leaned closer to her until their faces were inches apart.

"CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW?!"

"Y-Yeah...pretty well."

He stood up straight and narrowed his eyes.

"What is your name and power level?"

"Son Gogeta and...I don't know."

His eyes widened.

"You're Son Gogeta?"

"Yeah."

He held down his nervousness and let his look of anger return on his face.

"Give me your tail."

She scratched the side of her head and looked everywhere but his face.

"I don't exactly...have one."

"What?! You're a saiyan with no tail?!"

"My adoptive parents cut it off when I was little."

He rubbed his forehead to get rid of his oncoming headache.

"Turn around."

"Why?"

He growled and glared at her making her shiver with nervousness.

"Do not question me! Do as I say!"

She rubbed her sore ears and nodded her head, turning around so her back faced him.

She cocked an eyebrow when he gripped her shoulders.

Her eyes widened when he slammed his knee into her back as hard as he could.

She let out a scream of pain and quickly turned around glaring at him.

"What was that for?!"

He rolled his eyes.

"I brought your tail back."

She blinked her eyes a couple of times and turned her head around.

Swinging behind her was a brown tail that had ripped through her spandex.

She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"I...have a...t-tail."

"I am aware of it, I now see that you didn't grow up like a saiyan."

She looked back at him and nodded her head.

"My mom seemed to have the rage of a saiyan though." She said.

He held his hand out in front of her.

"Give me your tail."

She nodded her head and slowly tried to move it around.

After a couple of minutes she learned how to move it around and slowly put it in his hand.

He smirked at her and clenched his fist around her tail.

She gasped when she felt all her energy drain from her body and she fell to her hands and knees.

Sweat rolled down her face when she tried to stand but couldn't seem to move her body.

"Wh-What...did you...do?"

"When someone grabs a saiyans tail they lose all their energy."

He tightened his hold on her tail which made her fall onto her stomach.

"A-Ah! P-Pan didn't."

"Because she trained her tail to be tough."

She glanced up when she heard laughing and saw her classmates laughing at her.

Pan crossed her arms over her chest and smirked.

"And you're supposed to be the daughter of Kakkarot and Vejita? Yeah right."

She frowned and grit her teeth together angrily.

All of a sudden, motivation ran throughout her body and she raised herself to her knees.

Everyone watched her with wide-eyes as she stood onto her feet and smirked.

"Th-That all you...got?"

Borgos nodded his head and let go of her tail.

"You show promise, lets begin."

She sighed as he began to demonstrate a few techniques.

With just one glance, Gogeta knew this would be her least favorite class.


	11. Lunch with the King

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 11: Lunch With the King**

* * *

Once training class was over, everyone was told to report to their next class.

All Borgos taught them were a few techniques and had his two best students fight.

He wanted Pan and Gogeta to see exactly how difficult it would be to beat all the other students.

All of his other students have gone to the University longer than the two saiyan girls so they have more experience.

In short words, he wanted them to be afraid when they came back to his class the next day.

Pan didn't seem that frightened and kept a poker face the entire period.

Borgos liked to get a laugh out of frightening Gogeta though.

Gogeta glanced at her schedule in her hand and noticed her next class was transformations.

She cocked an eyebrow and wondered what type of transformations they would be learning.

She finally managed to find the correct classroom and let out a breath of nervousness before walking inside.

Everyone looked at her shocked and began to whisper things about her.

She kept her gaze to the floor and chose an empty seat with no other students around it.

The bell rang again signaling that anyone not in their class would be getting detention.

Detention wasn't something you wanted to get on this planet.

It isn't like the normal detention back on Earth.

Gogeta was told by Borgos that when you got detention you spent it with Nappa.

They would put chains around your wrists and ankles which would drain your energy and make you as weak as a human.

Next, Nappa would keep punching, kicking, and blasting you until the two hours or longer were up.

It certainly freaked Gogeta out and made her never want to get detention.

The door slammed shut making her jump nervously in her seat.

When she looked up to see who the teacher was she paled when she noticed it was Pan's mother.

She glanced back at Pan who was smirking at the sight of her mother.

Pan looked down at Gogeta and chuckled to herself.

Gogeta looked back to the front of the class and swallowed.

_"She never mentioned her mom was a teacher here too!"_ She thought.

Videl placed her things on her desk and turned around, examining the entire room.

"I see my daughter and...the reject...are in this class."

Everyone laughed at how she mentioned Gogeta.

She lowered her head and frowned.

_"This day just keeps getting better and better._" She thought, sarcastically.

Videl placed her hands behind her back and slowly paced back and forth.

"In this class we will learn about different transformations; Ozaruu transformations, how to control your Ozaruu transformation, and super saiyan transformation."

A female student raised her hand and lowered it when Videl nodded her head at her.

"Will we learn how to become super saiyans?"

Videl chuckled.

"Some of you might if you have the ability to but weak saiyans will never become super saiyans."

She glanced at Gogeta when she said weak making her frown.

"Could we see a photo or video of a super saiyan?" A boy asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll show you a photo of the Son family as super saiyans."

She walked over to her desk and pushed a button making a holographic screen pop up.

She typed in something for a moment before finding exactly what she wanted.

She projected the photo on the wall getting a few gasps from some students.

Her brothers, mother, and father were super saiyans and were in defensive stances.

Gogeta's eyes widened at the so-called super saiyan state.

Blonde hair sticking up and teal eyes.

It was just like the transformation she achieved as a four-year old.

Videl smiled.

"There, are you all happy now?"

"Yes Mrs. Satan." Everyone said.

She removed the photo from the wall and glanced around at everyone.

"Any questions?"

"I have one." Gogeta said.

Everyone looked at her with wide-eyes.

They didn't expect her to talk.

Videl crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"What is it?"

"How is the super saiyan transformation achieved? Do you have to achieve a certain power level?"

"That's actually a good question that I don't have the answer to."

She frowned.

"Oh."

"Now, let's get back to focusing."

When class was over, it was time for lunch.

The lunch room was huge, nearly as big as an auditorium.

There was a ton of fancy looking food gathered together on a large table that looked like it was for the King.

When you took a small smell of all the food you started to drool a waterfall.

Coming off all the food was so much steam it could warm you on a cold winters night.

She noticed that above the table it said in purple **'Royal/First Class Saiyan Lunch'**.

Her eyes landed on another large table filled with decent looking food which looked like it all came from a fast food restaurant.

There was some steam coming off the food but not as much.

Also the food was covered in a lot of grease which would give you immediate diabetes if you were human.

Above it in blue it said **'Middle Class Saiyan Lunch'**.

Lastly, there was a small table with a few cans and food which looked like it came out of the dumpster.

Everything smelled terrible and some of it looked like it was alive.

Barely hanging above it in black it said **'Third Class Saiyan Lunch'**.

When Gogeta stepped farther into the cafeteria everyone stopped talking and watched her with caution.

She took a deep breath and walked deeper into the cafeteria.

She sat down at a small table that had no one at it and buried her head in her arms.

Her best bet would be to get some rest before her last class.

As she was beginning to doze off, she heard a few gasps coming from everyone.

She decided to ignore it and continue to sleep.

All of a sudden, she was tapped on the shoulder which made her growl.

No one would leave her alone and she was beginning to grow frustrated.

"Can't you people leave me alone? I haven't done anything to you!"

"Actually I was wondering if I could sit with you." A voice said.

Her eyes widened at the sound of the voice and she quickly raised her head.

Standing before her was the King, a few of his guards, and Nappa right beside him.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again before speaking up.

"Yo-You're the King."

"That I am, may I?"

He glanced at the chair in front of her.

"Not at all."

He nodded his head in thanks and sat down.

Before she could blink, a white table-cloth was laid out on the table.

Two lit candles were laid out, one of the guards began to play the violin, and the other guards laid out a bunch of food even better looking than the food made by the school.

Gogeta stared at all of it wide-eyed.

The King laughed.

"Don't just stare at it, dig in."

"Are you sure?"

"Have as much as you want."

She smiled and started to eat as fast as she could shocking everyone.

Nappa chuckled.

_"Like father, like daughter."_ He thought.

The King watched her with wide-eyes as she finished everything on the table in under a minute.

The guard playing the violin slowly stopped and dropped the bow in shock.

How could such a little girl have such a big appetite?

Everyone knew the saiyans ate a lot of food but not as much as she ate.

When she was finished she rubbed her stomach with a grin on her face and let out a small burp.

"That sure was good."

The King shook his head to get rid of his shock and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you liked it."

Her grin disappeared and she stared at him curiously.

"Not to be rude King Paragus but why are you here? I don't know you."

He laughed.

"Simple, I saw your fight with Nappa the day before and you are a very strong young saiyan, much like your parents."

She blushed at the compliment and rubbed the back of her neck.

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember beating Nappa everything was a blur."

Paragus stared at her curiously and threaded his fingers together underneath his chin.

"Really? That is very interesting."

The bell rang which made Gogeta smile lightly at the King.

"I have to get to my next class."

He stood from his seat when she stood from her own and grabbed her hand in his own.

He shook her hand and bowed his head at her.

"Stop by the palace anytime, I would enjoy your company again."

"Sure, goodbye."

The guards, Nappa, and the King waved to her as she and the entire cafeteria emptied out.

Paragus smirked and chuckled to himself.

"I will get that girl to do everything I say very soon."

Gogeta walked to her next class with a grin on her face, ignoring everyone she passed by.

She walked into her Biology class and took the seat that had no other saiyans around it.

Pan walked in a few minutes after her and knit her eyebrows together when she saw the happy smile on her face.

The teacher, that was busy reading a book, looked up at all his students when the bell rang.

He had spiky black hair that stopped below his neck, black eyes, and a widows peak.

He wore black pants spandex, brown/black armor with shoulder pads, black gauntlets, and black/brown/white boots.

He stood up from his desk and looked around the classroom as if he was searching for someone.

When his eyes landed on Gogeta she swore she saw a small smile form on his face.

He pulled his eyes off of her face and smiled at the rest of his students.

"Hello everyone, I heard we have two new students today, why don't the two of you come down here and introduce yourselves."

Gogeta cocked an eyebrow but did as she was told and so did Pan.

The two girls stood next to each other and glared at one another.

Pan stepped forward first and smiled.

"I'm Pan Satan, the daughter of Videl Satan and Gohan Satan."

Everyone cheered for her except for Gogeta who simply rolled her eyes.

Pan walked back up to her seat and smirked at Gogeta.

She sighed and waved her tail around behind her in thought of what she would say.

"I'm Son Gogeta, which most of you already know and...my family is dead."

Everyone stared at her wide-eyed as she walked back to her seat.

She had no idea where that came from.

She was going to say that her parents were Kakkarot and Vejita but instead it came out that her family was dead.

The teacher smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"Well, I'm Mr. Raditz and I'll be teaching you all about the saiyan body."

A few groans went around the classroom.

"Boring!" A boy yelled.

Gogeta kept her eyes on Raditz the entire time.

He seemed so familiar but she couldn't remember from where.

When class was over, Gogeta was placing her textbook back in the desk when Raditz walked up to her.

"Gogeta could I have a word with you?"

She stood up straight and glanced at the remaining students that chuckled at her.

When students heard that sentence come from a teachers mouth they automatically think the student is in trouble.

"Sure Mr. Raditz."

He walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair waiting until everyone left.

Gogeta awkwardly stood in front of his desk, rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet.

"Gogeta, you know your parents are Kakkarot and Vejita right?"

"Yes."

"Do you know if Kakkarot had any brothers?"

She swallowed nervously.

Did he have a hit out on Turles or her?

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

"Who is taking care of you?"

"Turles."

Raditz's eyes widened for a moment before he started to chuckle.

"Figures it would be him."

"Not to be rude but is there something you know?"

He stood up from his chair and shut the classroom door and windows.

Gogeta was slowly beginning to get very nervous.

Raditz stopped in front of her with a small smile on his face.

"I'm your Uncle."

Her eyes widened.

"Say what?"

"I'm your fathers big brother."

"Turles said Broly killed everyone except for him because he went into hiding though."

"I was on another planet visiting a friend and I'm not that well-known around the planet."

"So he just forgot about you?"

"I guess."

She rubbed her forehead when her head began to hurt.

"Everything is just getting even more complicated."

"Listen, I want you to bring me to Turles."

She glared at him.

"Why should I? How do I know you won't hurt him?"

"He's my little brother, I wouldn't do that."

"How do I know you really are my fathers big brother?"

He ran around his desk and opened one of the drawers.

He picked something up and gave it to her.

"That's me, Turles, and your father as children."

She looked at the picture and smiled slightly from it.

Raditz looked like he was about ten-years old and he was holding a baby Turles and a baby Goku in his arms.

The one thing that made her want to laugh was Raditz's hair.

It went all the way down to his ankles.

"What happened to your hair?"

He blushed and touched his now short spiky hair.

"I had to cut it so no one would recognize me."

She handed him back the picture and cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you weren't well-known."

"I'm not but my hair is."

She laughed.

Maybe having another Uncle wouldn't be that bad.


	12. Family Reunion

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 12: Family Reunion**

* * *

Turles let out a battle cry as he kicked and punched a couple of battle droids.

They were similar looking to the ones that Vejita once used in the gravity chamber she used back on Earth.

The only difference was that they had arms and legs to fight back.

He growled when all four of the battle droids came flying towards him and attacked all at once.

He struggled to block all their hits and was knocked on his back of the forest floor.

His eyes opened slightly and they widened when the droids formed large red ki blasts in their robotic hands.

"Oh crap." He mumbled.

Before he had a chance to blink, they blasted him gaining a painful scream from him.

When he stopped screaming he laid on the ground barely moving a single muscle.

All four of the battle droids arms and legs went back into it and dropped to the ground.

**_"Out of power, recharge."_**

He let out a sigh of relief and tried to sit up but only fell back.

He grit his teeth together in frustration.

"_Damnit! How the hell am I going to get inside now?!"_ He thought.

As he laid on the ground thinking of a way to get up, a voice knocked him out of his thoughts.

"Turles! Oh my gosh, what happened to you?"

He smiled lightly when he realized it was Gogeta.

She ran over to him and knelt beside him examining his bruised body with fear in her eyes.

He raised his arm up and placed it on top of her head, rubbing it back and forth to calm her down.

"C-Calm down...little girl...it's just from...training."

She sighed and glanced behind her.

"Could you come give me a hand?"

"Do I have to?"

She glared at him making a groan come out of his mouth.

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

Before he could ask who she was talking to, the unknown person walked over to him.

His eyes widened before he busted out laughing.

"Y-Your hair!"

Raditz blushed and touched his short hair before glaring at his little brother.

"Shut up before I decide to let you rot out here."

Turles scoffed.

"Like...I care."

Gogeta rolled her eyes.

"Quit acting like children and help me get him inside."

Raditz nodded and picked him up in his arms as if he was light as a feather.

He carried him into his small hidden home in the middle of the forest and looked around curiously.

"Where is your healing tank?"

"Down this...hallway to your...left."

He followed the directions he was told and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the healing tank.

"You only have the first model?"

Turles glared at him.

"S-Sorry that I...don't have a lot...of...money."

Gogeta glanced at the machine curiously.

"This will heal him?"

"Yeah, too bad it won't heal how stupid he is."

He growled at his big brother.

"I-I'll kill...you."

Raditz ignored him and placed him inside the machine, placing the mask over his mouth and heart and mind monitors on his temples and chest.

He shut the door to it and typed in a few things as Gogeta stared through the glass.

Her eyes widened slightly when it began to fill up with a strange green liquid.

"What's happening? Is he going to drown?"

He chuckled.

"No he isn't, that liquid has saiyan DNA in it and will heal his injuries in a couple of hours."

She stared at Turles' face as he slowly fell into a deep sleep.

She turned her eyes on Raditz.

"What will we do until he wakes up?"

"We could spar."

She laughed nervously.

"I actually don't know how to fight that well."

He rolled his eyes.

"And you call yourself a saiyan."

She glared at him.

"Well sorry that I didn't grow up knowing I was a saiyan."

He chuckled.

"Calm down, I was only joking."

She sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning her back against the wall.

Raditz frowned when he noticed how sad she seemed.

"Hey Raditz." She said.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there is any way to bring my family back to life?"

He blinked his eyes for a moment and thought about it.

"Not that I know of."

She dropped her gaze to the floor and blew her bangs out of her face.

"That's what I was afraid you'd say."

He sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You'll see them again one day."

She narrowed her eyes and shrugged off his hand.

"Yeah when I'm old and dead."

"I know if they were still alive they would be very proud of you."

She glanced at him.

"You think so?"

He smiled.

"I know so."

She nodded her head and moved her gaze back to the floor.

"I feel so alone here, everyone hates me and my only friend on Earth was my sister Bra."

"You aren't alone Gogeta, you have me and Turles as family now."

She smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right."

She hugged him around his waist making him blink his eyes in shock.

Not all saiyans hug or kiss or show any type of emotion besides anger.

He pat the top of her head and lightly pushed her away.

"So...um...anything you want to ask me?"

"Not really, Turles answered all my questions."

He nodded his head.

"How did he even afford to let you go to Budokai Tenkaichi University? It costs a lot of money."

"He didn't, he said that some man paid for me."

His eyes widened.

"He doesn't even know who paid for you to go?!"

"No, is that bad?"

"Yeah it's bad! Someone could have a hit out on you."

"That is bad, what should I do?"

"Just continue going to school and if anyone seems suspicious come and find me."

"Right."

He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled lightly at her.

"Why don't you go make yourself something to eat?"

She smiled at the sound of food.

"Sure thing!"

She ran towards the kitchen as fast as she could, getting a chuckle from Raditz.

She might not act or fight like a saiyan but she certainly has the appetite.

His eyes landed on Turles' sleeping figure and sighed.

_"You always seem to have some sort of plan, don't you?"_ He thought.

He walked towards the kitchen and felt his eyes widen at what he saw.

In a matter of seconds, the entire kitchen was covered in eaten fruits, vegetables, meat, condiments, and drinks.

Gogeta's face was in the fridge searching for more food to eat.

"Aw man, that was everything." She mumbled.

"Gogeta! What the hell are you doing?!"

She jumped in shock and hit her head on top of the fridge causing it to go through.

When she managed to pull her head out of the hole she made she smiled innocently at him.

"Eating."

"Did you eat everything?"

"...Yes."

He groaned and ran his hand down his face.

Turles would kill him when he finished healing and realized all his food was gone.

He glanced at a couple of small red buttons on the wall and examined them for a moment before pushing one.

All of a sudden, a couple of small robots sped down the hallway.

**_"Clean up mess."_ **They said.

Gogeta gasped nervously and jumped on top of the counter when one of them ran by her.

When they finished cleaning up, the kitchen was spotless.

She smiled widely at the robots that were disappearing down the hall.

"Those were awesome."

He nodded and looked at her seriously.

"Listen, we need to talk about something important."

"What is it?"

"Do you know how to fight in any way?"

She rolled her eyes and thought about it for a moment while jumping off the counter.

"No."

"I suggest we spend the entire day teaching you."

She pouted.

"Why?"

"Unless you want to be destroyed by all your classmates in your training class tomorrow I suggest we train."

Gogeta swallowed nervously and nodded her head.

"Alright."

"Go change into some training clothes."

"And those would be?"

"Oh Kami, come with me."

She followed him up the stairs to one of the rooms.

He opened the door and walked over to the closet, pulling a cardboard box out from it.

She peeked over the edge when he opened it and searched through it for something.

"What's in there?"

"Some of your parents and brothers old clothes."

"Why would their old clothes be here?"

"Sometimes they would stay with Turles."

"How come?"

He shrugged his shoulders and kept searching through the box.

"Here we go, this use to be your mothers when she was about your age."

He pulled out a black sports bra and black spandex shorts.

She cocked an eyebrow at it and stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"No thanks, let me look for something."

He sighed.

"Fine."

She moved all the clothes around in the box and looked for anything that caught her eye.

Her eyes landed on an orange gi that made her smile.

She pulled it out and smelled it, smiling even more when she smelled her fathers scent.

Even if she didn't know him she could tell it was his scent.

"I want this."

Raditz chuckled.

"Your father use to wear that thing all the time, he prefered that over armor."

She picked up the undershirt, boots, and wrist bands; gasping when she realized they were heavy.

"What's up with these clothes? Their so heavy!"

She dropped them on the ground and panted lightly.

"Oh right, Kakkarot loved wearing weighted clothing because it helped with his speed."

"I don't have to wear them, right?"

"Actually, I think it would be a good idea."

She pouted.

"Really?"

"Yep, now go get changed."

She sighed in defeat and walked into the bathroom to change.

After a couple of minutes, Raditz heard the door unlock and stood up straight.

Gogeta struggled to walk out with a pained expression on her face.

She wore her fathers orange gi, weighted blue undershirt, weighted wrist bands, weighted black boots, and blue sash.

She glanced at him with narrowed eyes.

"I can barely move! How much do these things weigh?!"

He tapped his chin in thought and smiled when he remembered the exact weight.

"Each wrist band and boot weigh fifty pounds, and the shirt weighs one-hundred and three pounds."

Her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?!"

He nodded.

"Sometimes your father would use even more weight than that."

"He must have been insane."

"Oh he was, now let's get training."

She swallowed nervously and followed him outside.

They stood behind the small house of Turles' and stood away from each other.

"You are going to teach me everything before we start, right?" She asked.

He smirked at her and fazed out of sight.

Before she could blink, he punched her in the back making her skid across the ground on her stomach.

She lifted her body up and glanced back at his smirking face.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Sadly yes, will you go easy on me at least?"

He tapped his chin as she stood to her feet and smirked even more.

"Nope."

She nervously shook when Raditz flew towards her.

"_I'm going to die."_ She thought.


	13. Truth About the King

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 13: Truth About the King**

* * *

A couple of hours passed and Turles was finally finished healing.

The liquid in the healing tank drained out of it leaving him free to exit.

He opened the hatch of it and stepped out, noticing a new pair of armor and spandex sitting on a chair for him.

It looked just like his old pair but without all the tears and holes.

Once he was dressed, he searched for Gogeta and Raditz but couldn't find them inside.

He sighed annoyingly and decided to sense for their energy.

Goku taught him this ability when he arrived on Planet Vegeta a long time ago.

It is much more efficient than using a scouter.

His eyes widened when he sensed both of their power levels outside and they were dropping rapidly.

He ran out to the backyard and gasped at what he saw.

Gogeta was laying on her back unconscious and Raditz was laying on his stomach panting heavily.

He ran over to Gogeta's side first and checked her pulse.

When he noticed she was fine he walked over to Raditz and glared down at him.

"You dumbass! What the hell did you think you were doing?! Gogeta can't fight!"

Raditz coughed up some blood and glared up at his brother.

"I-I know that! But she sure does...have some hidden...abilities."

"That I know, can you walk inside on your own?"

"Y-Yeah I should...be fine...worry about Gogeta."

He nodded and made his way over to the unconscious girl.

He scooped her in his arms and carried her inside towards the healing tank.

He removed the weighted clothing from her body and set her inside of the tank with only the orange gi on.

Once it was filling with healing liquid, Raditz stumbled into the room drinking a bottle of water.

Turles crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his older brother.

"Now tell me why you were sparring with her when she can't fight."

He finished drinking his bottle of water and wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

"I thought it would be best if I taught her some of my techniques."

"So by teaching her your techniques you beat her to a pulp?"

He rolled his eyes and threw the empty bottle at him which Turles easily knocked out-of-the-way.

"Look, the only way to learn is to fight."

"That might be true for some saiyans but she isn't like all the other saiyans."

Raditz chuckled and moved his gaze onto her unconscious figure.

"Isn't that the truth."

Turles raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"When we were training she grew angry and transformed into a super saiyan."

His eyes widened.

"She transformed into a...super saiyan?"

"Yeah, it shocked me too."

Turles stepped closer to him.

"Are you sure she was a super saiyan?"

"Blonde hair, teal eyes, amazing strength, those are all the effects of becoming a super saiyan."

He glanced back at Gogeta and bit his lip nervously.

He stared at her for a moment until he shook off his shock and glanced at Raditz.

"Go find her some clean clothes."

Raditz pouted.

"Why do I have to?"

Turles growled.

"Because I said so."

"Fine."

He walked away to find some clothes for the unconscious, healing girl.

Turles turned around and stroked his chin as he examined Gogeta's face.

How could she be a super saiyan?

She isn't even that strong.

He scoffed when he realized something.

She was the daughter of Vejita and Goku, of course she would be able to become a super saiyan.

He was popped out of his thoughts when he heard someone knock at his front door.

"Raditz! Get the door!"

"Why do I have to?!"

"Because this is my house!"

He heard a loud groan in response and couldn't help but chuckle.

He sat down in a chair next to the healing tank and grabbed a pink lensed scouter off of the table beside him.

As he turned it around in his hand and examined it, he heard someone clear their throat.

Raditz was standing at the door staring at him seriously.

"We have some company."

"Who is it?"

He stepped to the side and revealed the King and Nappa.

Turles' eyes widened in shock and he quickly stood up, dropping the scouter in the process.

Paragus smirked at him and stepped inside, glancing at Gogeta before looking back at him.

"It's good to see you Turles."

He grit his teeth together and stepped in front of Gogeta to block his line of sight of her.

"What do you want?"

"Well I wanted to come talk with Gogeta but as I can tell she can't talk now."

"No she can't now leave."

The King glanced at Nappa and nodded his head.

Nappa narrowed his eyes and fazed out of sight.

Turles glanced around for him and gasped when he appeared in front of him and smashed him into the wall.

He wrapped one of his hands around Turles' throat and lifted him off the ground.

Turles gasped for air and clawed at Nappa's hand but it didn't faze him.

Raditz tried to take a step forward to help his brother but stopped when Nappa glared back at him.

Paragus smirked and stepped closer to him.

"I don't tolerate people who don't do as I say."

"I-I'm not...your servent...boy."

"Yes I know that because of all the glares I see you give me."

Slowly his face was beginning to turn blue from the lack of air.

Paragus chuckled at his appearance.

All of them jumped nervously when they heard a beeping noise.

They turned their attention on the healing tank and noticed that Gogeta was slowly beginning to wake up.

Turles raised an eyebrow wondering how she was finished healing so quickly.

He knew saiyans healed fast but he only put her in there a couple of minutes ago.

Nappa let go of Turles making him fall to the ground on his butt.

Raditz walked over to the healing tank and opened it up, lightly slapping her right cheek.

"Wake up Gogeta."

Her eyes twitched for a moment before opening up.

"R-Raditz? What happened?"

He let out a breath of relief and helped her step out.

"Nothing important."

Her eyes landed on Nappa and the Paragus, giving them a small smile.

"What are you guys doing here?"

The King gave her a friendly smile.

"Just visiting."

"Y-Yeah...right." Turles said.

Gogeta glanced down at him and gasped.

She ran over to him and fell on her knees, staring at him with worry.

"Turles what happened? Your face is blue."

He smirked at the King when he heard a growl come from him.

"It's...nothing to...worry about."

She glared at him.

"Nothing to worry about?! It seems every time I find you, you're hurt in some way!"

He chuckled and pushed himself up to stand with a little help from Gogeta.

Without her noticing, he picked up the scouter and hid it on the small table behind a stack of towels.

He ruffled her still damp hair making her groan annoyingly.

"Calm down, I'm fine." He said.

She sighed and turned to look at the King with a smile.

"Do you need something King Paragus?"

He shook off his anger for Turles and smiled at her.

"Actually I do, I'd like you to stop by the palace tomorrow after you finish school."

She cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"How come?"

"I want to talk with you."

Turles grabbed her arm and moved her to stand behind him.

"She isn't going anywhere with you." He said.

"I'm the King, what I say goes."

They glared at each other until Gogeta broke the awkward silence.

"Guys, why don't we all just head to bed? It's pretty late."

"Good idea, see you tomorrow." Paragus said.

He sent one last glare at Turles before leaving the house with Nappa behind him.

Raditz sighed in relief and glanced at his brother.

"You alright?"

He laughed nervously.

"Am I alright? Of course I am! Paragus now has his eyes set on Gogeta and who knows what his plan is!"

Gogeta raised an eyebrow.

"Turles, why don't you like the King? He's really nice, he even had lunch with me today."

His eyes widened in shock.

He turned around to face her and narrowed his eyes.

"He went to the University?"

"Yeah."

He let out a yell of frustration making both Gogeta and Raditz jump.

Raditz stood in front of him and slapped him across the face.

"You need to calm down!"

Turles clutched his red cheek and glared at his brother.

"You didn't have to slap me."

"Yeah I did."

"Turles, why don't you like the King?" Gogeta asked.

He sighed and ran his hand down his face.

"I don't want you to know why."

"Aw, come on! Please!"

"I said no."

She frowned.

"Fine."

"Now go upstairs and get some rest."

She slowly nodded her head and walked out of the room.

Turles rubbed his forehead and glanced up when he felt eyes on his face.

Raditz was smirking at him.

He cocked an eyebrow at him making him chuckle.

"You sound like a dad."

He blushed.

"I do not! She isn't my child!"

"You don't have to tell me that, you should tell yourself that."

He rolled his eyes.

"Go to your house."

"I can't sleep over?"

"No, now leave."

"Jerk." He mumbled.

Raditz stuck his tongue out at him and left the house with a slam of the front door.

His eyes landed on the hidden scouter and picked it up in his hand.

A small smile formed on his face as he stuck it in his pocket and walked towards the door.

Turles shut off the light of the room and walked up the stairs.

He stopped by Gogeta's room and stuck his head inside.

She was laying on the bed on her side keeping her back to him.

He walked into her room and sat down on the bed.

"Gogeta don't be angry."

"I'm not angry."

He smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yep."

"Why won't you look at me then?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I...tickled you?"

Her eyes widened before she burst out laughing when he began to tickle her all over.

He kept tickling her until he thought she had enough and pulled his hands back.

She panted heavily and glared at him.

"Not...funny."

"Maybe not for you but it was for me."

She smiled lightly and sat up in her bed, giving him a confused look.

"Why won't you tell me why you don't like the King?"

He sighed.

"You'll be angry if I tell you."

"No I won't, please tell me!"

She pouted and gave him the biggest eyes she could muster.

He groaned.

"Fine I'll tell you!"

"Yay!"

"Paragus is Broly's father."

Her eyes widened.

"That's Broly's dad?!"

He nodded his head.

"I know that he had something to do with the death of your family."

She stared at her shaking hands before looking up at him.

"But he...he seems so nice."

"Well he isn't and I want you to stay away from him and the palace."

She nodded.

"Okay."

He noticed the sadness written all over her face and smiled slightly as he pulled the scouter out of his pocket.

"Gogeta I want you to have something."

He opened her hands and gave it to her.

She stared at it curiously.

"What is it?"

"It's your mothers old scouter that I fixed up, you can read power levels with it, record things, connect to the internet, or even use it as a communicator."

She smiled widely.

"I love it! Thanks!"

She jumped forward and gave him a hug.

He swallowed nervously at the contact.

"Your welcome, now head to bed."

She removed her arms from around him and allowed him to stand up.

She placed the scouter on the table beside her bed and got underneath her covers.

He walked over to her door and switched off the light.

Before he could leave, her next few words shocked him.

"Night Turles, I love you."

His eyes widened in shock and he turned his head to look at her but she was already asleep.

He smiled lightly.

"Love you too, little girl." He whispered.

He walked out of her room and shut the door behind him.


	14. You Must Fight

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 14: You Must Fight**

* * *

A week passed by and Gogeta has been improving a lot with her training.

He has taught her how to sense energy, how to fly, instant transmission, all the techniques he knows, how to make ki blasts, and a few techniques her parents knew.

Surprisingly, she was stronger than Turles just after one day.

School still has been very tough for her.

Everyone pulls pranks on her and gets a thrill out of humiliating her.

She has avoided the King and all his guards every time they arrive at the University to see her.

If he was Broly's father then she didn't want anything to do with him.

Currently, Turles was training outside behind his home.

He was training with his three training bots.

As he fired a blast at one of the training bots, he heard his scouter go off.

Turles rarely uses it but since he gave Gogeta one he tends to keep his close so if she needed him he could answer.

He grabbed a remote off of the ground and clicked the off button making the bots drop to the ground.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead with his forearm and walked over to his red scouter.

He picked it up and put it on, reading the message sent to him.

His eyes widened slightly before he took off in the air at full speed.

After a while of flying and traveling on the Pata Train, he arrived at the University.

He ran inside and looked for the correct room he was told over his scouter, running towards it when he found it.

When he opened the door and looked inside, he swallowed nervously at what he saw.

The principal, Toma, was sitting at his large wooden desk with a serious expression on his face.

Borgos was standing off to the side with his eyes narrowed at Gogeta who was sitting in one of the leather seats.

"Come in, Mr. Son." Toma said.

He stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him, keeping his eyes on Gogeta as he walked further in the room.

She had her eyes glued to the floor and a frown on her face.

He slowly sat down in the seat beside her and licked his dry lips.

"Um...did Gogeta do something wrong, Mr. Toma?"

Borgos slammed his fist down on the table angrily.

"Do something wrong?! Hell yeah she did! Your girl-"

"Quiet Borgos." Toma said.

He glanced at the serious faced man and removed his fist from the table.

He stood up straight and placed his hands behind his back, hanging his head in shame.

"Sorry."

Toma placed his hands together and leaned toward the female saiyan.

"Explain what happened, Gogeta."

She let out a breath of nervousness.

"I said I didn't want to fight." She mumbled.

Turles raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why would you say that?"

She looked up at him and opened her mouth to respond but Borgos interrupted her.

"According to her, fighting someone without a good reason is _bad_."

Turles sighed and shut his eyes, rubbing them with his fingers.

Toma narrowed his eyes at her guardian.

"Does she know that it is required to fight to pass the class?"

He opened his eyes and nodded his head.

"Yes she knows."

"Then make her fight, she is a saiyan."

"Of course, I'll have a long discussion with her about-"

"I didn't grow up like a saiyan so why should I fight like one?!" Gogeta yelled.

The three men looked at her.

She swallowed nervously from the attention and clenched her hands together.

Turles placed a hand on her back and rubbed it up and down to calm her down.

"We all know that but you need to fight."

She looked at him with sad eyes.

"But I was taught not to fight people for no good reason."

He lightly smiled at her and chuckled.

"Remember how we spar every day?"

"Yeah."

"Then think of it as that, you don't have to kill anyone."

She stared at him for a moment and smiled.

"Okay."

He placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair making her laugh.

"Good girl."

Borgos rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Enough of this sentimental crap, tomorrow you better be ready to fight."

She nodded her head at him and winced lightly when he stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Toma sighed and stood from his chair, waving his tail behind him.

"You're both free to go."

Turles stood from his chair and shook the principal's hand.

"If she causes any more problems don't be afraid to call me."

He nodded his head.

Gogeta stood from her seat and smiled nervously at the principal who only narrowed his eyes.

They walked towards the door but were stopped by Toma's next words.

"And Gogeta, if you decide not to do as your teacher says again then you'll get detention."

She swallowed down a lump that formed in her throat and nodded her head.

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good, you are dismissed."

Turles and Gogeta bowed to him and walked out of his office.

When they were far away from his office, Turles slammed her into the wall by her shoulders and glared at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You never not do as Borgos says!"

She blinked her eyes in shock for a couple of minutes before returning the glare.

"I'm not like you! I can't just randomly fight someone I don't know!"

"You're a saiyan, it should be normal!"

"I'm not a _normal_ saiyan!"

They stared at each other for a moment before Turles growled and stood up straight, running his fingers through his hair.

He glanced at her and let out a breath through his mouth.

"Just don't do it again."

She nodded her head.

"That's all you had to say."

He rolled his eyes and looked at the clock, noticing it was almost time to leave.

"Why don't we head home."

"Alright."

He stopped her before they could move another inch and poked her on her chest.

"But tomorrow I want you to fight whoever he pairs you up with, got that?"

"Got it."

"Good and don't be frightened, you're strong."

She smiled.

"You think so?"

He smiled back at her and winked.

"I know so."

They smiled at each other for a bit before walking out of the school together.

When the next day came around, Gogeta was very nervous about her training class.

Who knows who Borgos would pair her up with.

She shook even more with fear and nervousness when the bell rang signaling that first period was over.

As she was standing from her seat, she heard Pan and her friends laughing at her as they passed by.

She let out a breath through her mouth and walked out of the classroom towards the training yard.

When she made it, she lined up as usual and waited for Borgos to explain what they would be doing.

He glanced at each student and cleared his throat.

"Before we begin our lesson for the day, someone has to prove they are worthy to be in this class."

He locked eyes with Gogeta making sweat roll down the side of her face.

All eyes landed on her making her laugh nervously and scratch the back of her head.

"Um...who will I be fighting?"

"Lets see if anyone will volunteer."

Everyone was silent for a bit until someone spoke up.

"I'll fight her."

Gogeta's eyes widened when she recognized the voice and glanced at who spoke up.

Pan smirked at her and cracked her knuckles in an intimidating way.

She swallowed nervously and regained her cool.

Borgos nodded his head and pushed a button on his scouter making the ring slowly raise out from the ground.

Gogeta blinked her eyes in shock and recognized it from when she beat Nappa.

"Alright, Pan and Gogeta step into the ring and get ready."

Both girls made their way up to the ring and took their appropriate sides.

Pan slipped into her fighting stance with her confident smirk still on her face.

"Hope you're ready to be humiliated even more."

Gogeta stretched her legs and arms before slipping into her fighting stance as well.

She gave Pan a small smile.

"Good luck."

Pan stared at her confused, wondering why she wasn't trying to be rude back to her.

Borgos jumped onto the ring and glanced at both girls.

"BEGIN!"

He jumped off right as Pan launched herself towards Gogeta.

Gogeta stood where she was until at the last-minute when she disappeared.

Her eyes widened in shock and yelped when she struggled to stop.

Before she could fall out she dug her fingers into the ring to slow herself down.

She stood up straight and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"That was a close one, you almost fell off."

She turned around and growled when she saw Gogeta smiling innocently at her.

"How did you move so fast?" Pan demanded.

"Training."

"No normal training could make you so powerful in such little time."

She grinned widely and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well I never said I did any normal training, now did I?"

Pan growled and let out a battle cry before flying towards her.

When she was close enough to her, Pan sent punch after punch at her but all Gogeta did was dodge each one.

She grit her teeth together tightly.

_"Why am I not hitting her?!"_ Pan thought.

As she sent another punch at her face, Gogeta caught her fist in her hand.

Her eyes widened slightly.

Gogeta's facial expression turned into one of boredom.

"You know, I thought you were a lot stronger."

"Don't taunt me!" Pan yelled.

Gogeta let go of her hand watching Pan curiously as she flew high up in the air and glared down at her.

She placed a hand over her eyes to block out the sun.

"What is she doing?" Gogeta mumbled.

Pan smirked at her and placed her hands together in front of her forehead.

"Prepare to lose! SUPER...!"

A yellow ball of energy began to form in her hands and slowly grew bigger.

Borgos' eyes widened in shock.

"If she fires that blast at full power then she could destroy the planet!"

Gogeta glanced at him with shock on her face.

"What?!"

"You need to give up so she'll stop!"

She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't give up."

"Are you insane?! We all could die!"

She ignored him and glanced up at Pan, noticing her blast was even bigger now.

She placed her arms out in front of her and spread her hands away from each other.

She would use a blast that she made herself after combining two of her parents most common blasts.

Turles was the one to teach her all of her parents blasts and a few of their techniques.

Pan smirked at her.

"No one beats me! ...MASENKO!"

She fired her blast at Gogeta making all the students scream and duck for cover.

Gogeta kept a poker-face and began to form a large blue energy blast in her hands.

"BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA!"

She fired her blast from her hands making it connect with Pan's.

Pan's smirk fell from her face as Gogeta's blast quickly took control of her own with ease.

"No! This can't be!"

Borgos stood up from his crouched position and gasped.

"If Pan gets hit then she'll die!"

Gogeta glanced over at him with wide-eyes when she heard this and silently cursed.

She placed two fingers to her forehead and disappeared, reappearing in front of Pan.

She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a yell as she blocked the blasts.

When the smoke disappeared, everyone looked at her with shock.

That blast would have killed any normal saiyan, even Pan.

Gogeta let out a breath and looked at Pan, giving her a small smile.

"You sure are strong."

Pan blinked her eyes in shock.

"Why...did you do that?"

"Do what? Save you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can tell you have goodness in your heart so it wouldn't be right if you died."

"Oh."

They lowered themselves to the ground, getting a few cheers and claps from all their classmates.

Borgos smiled at Gogeta and nodded his head.

"You truly are your parents, daughter."

She smiled when everyone began to compliment her.

It seems she won't be the outcast of the school any longer.


	15. Nice Chat or Bad Beat Down?

**_Saiyans On Earth_**

**Chapter 15: Nice Chat or Bad Beat Down?**

* * *

The next few months have been great for Gogeta.

No one at school has pulled pranks on her.

They don't gossip about her anymore.

And even better, everyone wants to be her friend.

Except for Pan, she still hates her.

Pan is humiliated because of their fight in their class.

A lot of people keep calling Pan a third-class.

Everyone on the planet has stopped seeing Gogeta as a threat except for a few paranoid saiyans.

A lot of saiyans keep saying that when she gets older she could become the queen of the planet.

That is something that Paragus does not like.

Speaking of Paragus, he tends to pay people to watch Gogeta and give him a daily report about her.

He wants to know her weaknesses, strengths, anything that could take her down.

He even hacked into all the cameras across the planet to watch her.

Currently, Pan was growling angrily as she walked through the crowded city back to her home.

Everyone thought she was odd since she didn't like Gogeta.

Instead of Gogeta being the outcast on the planet, it is now Pan.

As she passed by a dark alleyway, someone said something to her.

"You hate Gogeta too, huh?"

She stopped walking and squinted her eyes to see whoever was talking.

"Who's there?"

She clicked a button on her scouter to find out the strangers power level.

But the strange thing was, no power level came up.

The stranger chuckled.

"You think your scouter is useful? What a laugh."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Tell me who you are and I won't kill you."

"Don't worry you already know me, everyone does."

She raised an eyebrow and gasped when the stranger stepped into the light.

"K-King Paragus? What are you doing here?"

Paragus smirked at her.

He was wearing only a black cloak, from what Pan could tell.

"Rumor has it that you don't like Gogeta."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not at all, what's it to you?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and knelt down.

"It seems we have something in common, we both despise her."

Her eyes widened.

"You don't like her? Why?"

"Her parents and the fact she killed my son."

"Your son? Who was he?"

He stood up and showed his back to her.

"Broly."

She uncrossed her arms from her chest and stared at his back with shock.

"You're Broly's dad? I learned that he was the one that killed Gogeta's entire family."

"I know, I had him do it."

By this time Pan was visibly shaking from shock.

The King was telling her that he had his son kill off the royal family.

That would make everyone a bit frightened.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

He turned back around and smirked.

"Because I need you to help me with something."

"And that would be?"

"To get rid of Gogeta, once and for all."

She stared at the ground for a moment before looking up at him with a smirk.

"Keep talking."

He chuckled lowly and placed a hand on her back.

"I just might consider you becoming queen when I die."

Her eyes lit up.

"R-Really? That would be great!"

"Now let's go over the plan."

* * *

Gogeta narrowed her eyes as she flipped through a large, dusty book.

She sat on a chair in the kitchen with the book sitting on the kitchen table as she read it.

Turles was behind her wearing only his black spandex pants, balancing a few objects on his body.

Instead of working his body with the training bots he decided to work on his balance.

He glanced down at the book she was reading when he was close enough to her.

"What is that?"

"A book, you should read one sometime."

He playfully glared at her.

"Oh ha ha, what I meant was what is the title of the book?"

She chuckled and showed him the cover.

It was brown and was a bit torn up and had a picture of her family crest on the front.

"I went to the library at the University and found this book about our ancestors."

He scoffed.

"Reading is dumb."

"Says the one balancing a vase on his head."

He growled making her laugh.

"I am working on my balance."

As he took another step forward, he slipped on a wet spot on the ground from earlier when the cleaning bots were mopping.

He let out a scream and fell onto his back making all the objects he was using for balance fall on him.

She smirked at him.

"It seems you need to work on your balance even more."

He stuck his tongue out at her.

All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door gaining their attention.

Gogeta shut her book and placed it under her left arm.

"I'll get it so you can clean up your mess."

He glared at her as she walked over him to make her way to the front door.

She opened the door and felt her eyes widen slightly.

Pan smiled at her.

"Hi Gogeta."

"Pan? Why are you here? How do you even know where I live?"

"I'm here because I wanted to apologize for being a jerk to you and I found out where you live because the school has your address in file."

She raised an eyebrow.

It kind of creeped Gogeta out that Pan looked through her school file.

"Oh, well come inside."

Pan nodded her thanks and stepped inside, glancing at everything.

"Nice place, smaller than I expected."

Gogeta smiled lightly and shut the door behind her.

"I might be labeled as a royal but I'm surely not living like one."

Pan's eyes landed on the book she was holding and pointed at it.

"What's that?"

"This? It's just a book on my family."

"Find anything interesting?"

She thought to herself if she should consider showing Pan what she found.

Pan did apologize to her.

She nodded her head and sat on the floor, flipping to a certain page.

When she found it, Pan slowly sat down from what she saw.

Two full pages had a drawing of a large war with a lot of dead bodies.

It was obvious that it was Planet Vegeta because of the red sand they were fighting on.

The two armies were either fighting with their bodies or weapons.

"Actually yeah, my great-great-great-great-great grandfather and Paragus' use to be the best of friends but then they started a huge war."

"Did it say why?"

"Nope, it's really weird."

"Yeah, so want to go somewhere to hang out?"

"Um...sure, let me ask Turles real quick."

She stood from the ground and placed the book on a bookshelf before making her way in the kitchen.

Pan smirked when she saw her put it away.

_"That could be useful."_ She thought.

Gogeta stepped in the kitchen and smiled at her care-taker.

He glanced at her as he threw away some broken plates.

"You need something little girl?"

"Pan wanted to know if I could hang out with her."

"I thought Pan was that one girl who hated you."

"She is but I think she's coming around, so can I?"

He sighed.

"Sure but be back by eight so we can spar."

"No problem."

Before she could walk back to Pan, he stopped her.

"And before you go, I want to give you something."

She raised an eyebrow when she saw him look around for something.

When he found it, he picked up a wrapped present with purple wrapping paper and laid it down on the counter.

She smiled lightly.

"What's this?"

"Happy Birthday."

She laughed and hugged him around his waist.

"You remembered."

"Of course I would remember my own nieces birthday, I was there when you were born."

She broke the hug and glanced at the present.

She let out a small laugh and opened the nicely wrapped gift, gasping from what she saw.

It was a complete copy of her fathers orange gi but colored differently.

The undershirt, wrist bands, and sash were all purplish-blue.

The boots were still black and the outer layer of the gi is red.

"Wow, it's amazing."

"I knew how much you liked your fathers gi so I decided to have one made just for you."

She smiled and hugged it to her chest.

"Thank you so much! I'm going to put it on."

She picked up the gi and ran to the bathroom.

He laughed at her excitement and threw the now empty box away.

As he passed by the door leading towards the front door, he saw Pan talking with someone on her scouter.

"I know! I know! I'll get it done and bring her to you not harmed at all...alright, see you in a little while King Paragus."

Turles knit his eyebrows together in curiosity.

_"King Paragus? Is she working for him?"_ He thought.

"I'm dressed!" A voice said.

He jumped in shock and smiled when he noticed it was only Gogeta wearing her new gi.

"You look great."

"Thanks, I'm going to go now."

He gasped when he remembered Pan's conversation and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"I don't think you should go with her."

She looked at him strangely.

"Why not?"

He glanced over at Pan and noticed she was now looking at the pictures on the walls.

He moved her away from the door and placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a serious look.

"She doesn't seem like good news."

"I'll be fine and I have my scouter on me."

"Alright but keep it on at all times."

"Sure thing."

She reached into her pocket and pulled the scouter out, placing it over her right ear.

"Call me if anything happens." He said.

She stared at him curiously for a moment and nodded her head.

"No problem."

He removed his hands from her shoulders and lightly rubbed the top of her head.

She walked towards Pan while glancing back at him curiously.

Pan smiled widely at her.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Great, I have the perfect place we should go."

Gogeta smiled and followed her out of the house.

They walked around the city for a while, not going in any store or restaurant.

Each time Gogeta asked where they were going all Pan would say was that it was a surprise.

Gogeta sighed and glanced at Pan.

"Are we there yet?"

"Almost but I want you to wear this mask."

She pulled out a black sash from her pocket and held it up for her to see.

Gogeta raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Alright."

Gogeta took it from her and wrapped it around her eyes, making sure it's tied.

Pan grasped her hand and dragged her towards the place they were going.

As they walked, she swore she heard something that sounded like gates opening and then closing.

Once they came to a stop, Pan let go of her hand and stepped behind her.

"Here we are."

When she removed the sash, Gogeta rubbed her eyes before letting her eyes get accustomed to the light.

Her body began to fill with fear and shock as she locked eyes with the last person she wanted to see.

King Paragus.

She glanced around herself and realized Pan had brought her to the palace and she was standing in the throne room.

Paragus sat on the throne smirking at her before glancing at Pan.

"Good job Pan."

She bowed to him.

"Anything for you, my King, I also retrieved this book for you."

She pulled out the book Gogeta had earlier from behind her back making Gogeta's eyes widen.

Paragus smirked and stepped off his throne, taking the book from her.

"This seems like it will be very useful, I knew I made the right decision by asking you to do my dirty work."

He walked back up to his throne and placed it down on the seat.

Gogeta turned to look at Pan and narrowed her eyes.

"You were working with him?! Do you have any idea who his son is?! He sent his son to kill my family and me!"

She smirked at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course I knew, he told me."

"Why would you bring me here?!"

"I don't like you and neither does he."

She growled and her eyes flashed teal before going back to normal making Pan jump with shock.

"Calm down Gogeta, I don't want to fight with you." Paragus said.

She spun around and glared at him.

"Then why the hell did you have her bring me here?"

"So we could have a nice chat."

"No thanks."

When she turned to leave, chains wrapped around her wrists.

Her eyes widened slightly before she felt the chains begin to pull her backwards.

She grit her teeth together and tried to break free but felt her energy start to drain from her body.

She yelped in shock when she was flung backwards and smacked into the wall.

She gasped when she felt two more chains wrap around her ankles making it impossible for her to move.

She tried pulling her arms free from the wall but couldn't.

When she looked straight, the King was standing in front of her with his arms wrapped behind his back.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"It seems we'll be having a bad beat down instead of a nice chat."

Her eyes widened slightly when Paragus filled his hand with a ball of energy.


	16. Turles to the Rescue

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 16: Turles to the Rescue**

* * *

Gogeta hung her head tiredly, too drained to raise it an inch.

Over the past five hours, Paragus beat her ruthlessly with a little help from Pan and a few of his guards.

Her face was now drenched in sweat, blood, and burns from ki blasts as well as her body.

She had a few tears in her gi but they weren't that bad.

They aimed for her face the most.

Paragus clenched and un-clenched his aching hand as he stared at her.

"You really are your parents daughter, neither of them would have given in either."

Pan stared at Gogeta with a bit of regret.

It's true she doesn't like her but seeing her this broken even hurt Pan.

"King Paragus."

He glanced back at her.

"Yes?"

"Maybe we should call it a night, she seems she's had enough."

He chuckled.

"I'll tell you when she's had enough so why don't you run home and be a good girl."

"But-"

He turned to glare at her and growled.

"GO NOW!" He yelled.

She jumped in shock and nodded her head quickly.

She gave Gogeta one last worried glance before running out of the throne room and out of the palace.

He sighed and rubbed his temples to calm himself down.

Before he could take another breath, the door opened and Nappa stuck his head inside.

"Sire, I was wondering- oh my Kami, what the hell is going on here?"

His eyes widened while he stepped into the throne room and made his way over to Gogeta.

Paragus smiled lightly.

"Nothing, she just got detention."

Nappa knit his eyebrows together and glanced at the King.

"If someone got detention I would have been notified."

"Whoops, I guess it was just a big misunderstanding then."

The guard narrowed his eyes at the smiling King.

"I guess I'll get her healed and bring her back to her home." Nappa said.

Before Nappa could take a step forward, Paragus stepped in front of him.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take her home and explain everything."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Turles doesn't like you."

"No need to worry, it's a fine idea." The King said.

He stared at Paragus for a minute before nodding his head.

"Alright."

The King glanced at another guard and motioned him to walk over to him which he did.

"You need me, my King?"

"Yes, take Nappa home so he doesn't do anything rash."

"Of course."

The guard stood beside Nappa and nodded his head at him.

He sighed and walked out of the throne room with the guard younger than him.

Once Paragus heard the door shut, he rolled his eyes and glanced at Gogeta.

He smirked evilly.

"I'll take real good care of you."

He clicked a button on the wall causing the chains to open and drop her to the ground.

A few other guards moved a bit closer.

"Do you need any help sire?"

"No, all of you leave."

"Right away, sir."

All the guards raced out of the throne room, leaving the King alone with Gogeta.

He stared at her motionless body for a while before he finally decided to move.

He grabbed her limp tail and squeezed it, not hearing a single moan or groan come from her.

His smirk grew even bigger as he dragged her by her tail through a secret exit only he knows about.

Once outside, he took to the air and made his way to the forest.

Except, he wasn't bringing her to the forest that Turles' home is in.

He brought her to the forest with all the wild animals.

Vejita's father, King Vegeta, had all the planets most deadliest animals locked away in this certain forest.

None of the animals can leave but other saiyans can walk in.

He set up signs warning others about the dangerous area but a lot of saiyans ignore them and walk in.

They walk to their own deaths.

He landed on the ground in the middle of the dark, wild animal infested, forest.

Paragus walked through it for a while before coming across a large tree covered in dried blood and scratches.

He tended to bring any saiyan here to get rid of them.

No one could hear them scream and they slowly die a painful death.

He set her against the tree and pulled out a ki restricting rope from his armor.

He tied her against the tree and chuckled at her still motionless figure.

He gripped her jaw harshly with his hand and squeezed tightly.

If she was a human then he would have broken her jaw.

"By tomorrow the last living royal will be gone, have fun Princess Gogeta."

He let go of her jaw and slapped her across the face before smirking.

He laughed to himself as he took to the air back to the palace.

Gogeta laid still for a moment before raising her head with a glare.

The hits all of them directed at her didn't do that much damage to her at all.

The only reason she pretended to be unconscious is so she could make a run for it when he let her go.

She didn't expect him to tie her to a tree though.

She growled and tried to break free by powering up but couldn't.

All of a sudden she felt something breathe against the side of her face.

Her eyes widened slightly as she turned her head to the side and saw a hungry, wild animal.

It looked like a wolf from Earth but even bigger and the color of its fur is dark blue.

She swallowed nervously and smiled.

"H-Hi there, please tell me you're a vegetarian."

It licked its muzzle and growled at her before lunging, making her scream in terror.

* * *

Back at Turles' home, he was sitting in the living room flipping through the channels.

It passed eight o'clock an hour ago and Gogeta still wasn't home.

He was a bit worried but didn't think anything of it.

All he thought was that she was having so much fun she forgot about the time.

It's not like she ever goes out to the city.

She is probably mesmerized by all the stores and restaurants.

The only thing she does is go to the University and train with him.

All of a sudden he heard someone bang loudly against his door.

He rolled his eyes and stood up from his comfortable position, slowly making his way to the door.

When he opened the door he narrowed his eyes at who was on the other side.

"Why the hell are you here Nappa? Going to strangle me again?"

Nappa rolled his eyes and pushed himself inside, shutting the door behind him.

Before Turles could yell at him, he covered his mouth with his hand.

"Listen, is Gogeta here?"

He ripped Nappa's large hand off of his face and glared at him.

"No she isn't, she's out with a friend."

Nappa growled and banged his head against the wall.

"Dammit! Where the hell could he have taken her?"

Turles looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

He glanced at the Goku-look-alike and removed his head off the wall.

"Paragus! He had Pan lure Gogeta to the palace and he beat the snot out of her and now who knows where she could be!"

"Oh no, this is not good! Wait! Did he take her scouter?"

"I don't know, why?"

He ran through his house until he got to the medical room.

He searched through all his supplies in his cabinet until he found what he was looking for.

He showed it to Nappa getting a confused look from him.

Turles had found what seemed to be a rectangular remote with a large screen on it and a red button.

"I can track her with this, I had a tracking chip put in her scouter for things just like this."

"Smart, now where is the princess?"

He clicked the red button and waited as it searched for the signal.

When it finally found her after a couple of minutes, both men cheered mentally.

Turles' happy expression fell when he realized where she was.

"He took her to Death Forest!"

"What is Death Forest?"

He glanced at the royal guard with a shocked expression.

"You know everything about this planet but you don't know Death Forest?"

Nappa blushed.

"My duty is to protect the royals not explore the planet."

"Death forest is a forest filled with the deadliest animals on the planet!"

Nappa's eyes widened.

"We must find her quickly!"

They both ran out of the small house and took to the air.

When the made it to Death Forest, they slowly and quietly walked through the forest so they wouldn't disturb any animals.

Turles kept his eyes on the tracker the entire time as it led them closer to Gogeta.

He stopped walking after a moment when he heard a growling and a small whimpering noise.

"Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." He mumbled.

They walked around the corner and gasped at what they saw.

Gogeta had tears rolling down her cheeks in her super saiyan form as she struggled to fight off the wolf creäture.

She had bite marks on her legs, scratches across her face, and blood all over her body.

Nappa grit his teeth together and fired a blast through the wolf.

It let out a small yelp before falling to the ground and bleeding out.

"I hate those things, I thought they were all dead."

Turles ran over to free Gogeta but she screamed and kicked him with her leg.

He flew backwards and crashed into Nappa making them both fall to the ground.

Both of them sat up and groaned in pain.

"Ouch, she sure is strong." Turles said.

"And you sure do have a hard head."

He glared at the royal guard.

His eyes landed back on Gogeta when she let out a loud sobbing noise.

"She must be so scared she isn't seeing correctly."

"What should we do?" Nappa asked.

"Just stay back, I've got this."

"Sure."

Turles stood up and moved closer to her, dodging her flailing legs.

He sat on her thighs so she couldn't kick him but then she tried to bite him.

He gripped her face in his hands and made her look at him.

"Gogeta, look! It's me Turles! I won't let anything hurt you, okay? Little girl can you hear me?"

She stared at him for a moment before dropping out of her super saiyan form.

"T-Turles?"

He smiled lightly.

She bit her lip to hold back her tears but she began to burst out crying against his chest.

Nappa walked behind the tree and untied her.

Turles picked her up in his arms bridal style, allowing her to wrap her arms around his neck and bury her face against his chest.

Her tail wrapped tightly around his wrist as he tried to calm down her sobbing.

"It's okay Gogeta, I'm here now."

Nappa stared at her with a sad look on his face.

"How could someone treat the princess like this?"

Turles narrowed his eyes.

"A man who wants to be the King of this planet forever."

"Good point."

He held onto Gogeta tighter and took to the air back towards his home.

When they arrived, Turles ran straight for the medical room and opened the hatch to the healing tank.

When he tried setting her inside, she began to cry and clutch to him tighter.

"Gogeta you need to be healed."

"N-No!"

"Look at me, I'll stay here with you the entire time."

She stared at him for a moment and nodded her head.

He set her inside and attached everything to her before shutting the hatch.

He typed into the computer all her injuries and watched as it slowly filled with the liquid and she fell asleep.

Nappa leaned against the wall and sighed.

"So, are we going to attack the King?"

Turles cocked an eyebrow at him.

"You want to attack the King? Aren't you supposed to be on his side?"

"I'm on the side of the true royal and that is Gogeta."

"How do you expect us to take down Paragus and all his guards?"

The bald saiyan smirked.

"You're forgetting something, I know everything there is to know about the palace and everyone who works there."

"We would need more than just you, me, and Gogeta."

"I know some people."

Turles glanced back at Gogeta's body and knit his eyebrows together.

"I will make Paragus pay for what he did to her."

"Hey Turles, what's your deal with Gogeta?"

He glanced back at the royal guard.

"What do you mean?"

"You act as if she's your child."

He blushed.

"Well, I guess since she's Vejita's child and my brothers it's my duty to protect her."

Nappa smirked.

"You imagine her as you and Vejita's child, don't you?"

He laughed nervously.

"No! What would give you a silly idea like that?!"

"I wasn't born yesterday."

He stopped laughing and frowned, moving his gaze to the floor.

"I guess you're right but...she can't be my child because she's just like Kakkarot, so innocent and caring."

"And strong."

"Yeah."

Turles placed his hand on the glass and sighed.

He only wished Vejita and Goku were there.

If they were, they would be able to get rid of Paragus with ease.


	17. Announcement

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 17: Announcement**

* * *

**The entire planet is filled with screams of terror and the smell of death.**

**Adults were struggling to protect their families as a power stronger than them attacked.**

**Children were running around terrorized, trying to run away but ended up getting killed by large ki blasts.**

**Turles panted heavily as he laid on his back in a large crater.**

**His armor is torn up and showed the left side of his chest.**

**He's covered in blood, his right arm is broken, and his energy was dropping rapidly.**

**Someone laughed evilly as they slowly floated to the ground in front of him.**

**He grit his teeth together angrily and glared at the person who was walking over to him.**

**"Ba-Bastard! Why...are you...doing this?"**

**The mysterious person stood beside him and smirked as they knelt down.**

**"Simple, I want to."**

**"This...isn't you."**

**"Well better get use to it because this is the new me."**

**"Wh-What happened...to you...Gogeta?"**

**She stood up straight and extended her arm towards him.**

**"I became strong and sided with the King."**

**Turles' eyes widened when she formed a large blast in her hand and launched it at his head.**

Gogeta's eyes snapped open in shock and she began to breathe heavily.

Turles' figure appeared in front of her and stared at her with shock.

He typed in a few things and opened the hatch, not bothering to wait until the liquid drained out.

She gasped in shock and slipped on a bit of water.

Turles caught her before she fell and hugged her to his chest as she began to sob.

He slid to the ground and let her sit on his lap until she stopped crying.

He rubbed his hand up and down her back to calm her down.

Once she was hiccuping, he pulled her face away from his chest while cupping her head.

"Gogeta, what happened?"

She sniffed and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"I-I had a nightmare."

"What was it about?"

"I destroyed the planet and killed...you."

He blinked his eyes in shock and smiled lightly.

"I know you wouldn't do that, you're a good little girl."

She smiled back and hugged him tightly.

After a bit, she pulled back and knit her eyebrows together.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is you saving me from the forest."

"Well, I brought you back here and healed you while Nappa went back to the palace."

"Nappa? Why was he with you?"

"He came to check on you."

"Oh."

She stood up from his lap and ran her fingers through her wet hair.

He stood up as well and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"You better go get dressed, school starts in a bit."

Her eyes widened.

"School? How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"TWO DAYS?!"

He nodded.

"Your body wasn't the only thing to heal, your mind also needed a bit of healing."

She raised a curious eyebrow.

"My mind?"

"You basically lost your mind so the healing tank helped make you more sane."

"Oh, I'm going to go get ready."

"Alright and I put your scouter in your room."

"Thanks!"

She walked out of the medical room and up the stairs to her room.

She frowned slightly when she glanced at her new gi in the mirror.

Turles worked very hard to get her the gi and now it's ruined.

She removed it from her body and pulled on her armor.

Once she was dressed, she picked up her scouter and put it on.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs, grabbing a piece of toast from Turles' plate.

He glared at her.

"Hey! That's mine."

"Not anymore."

He growled.

"Kids."

She chuckled and walked over to the bookshelf to grab her book.

Her eyes widened slightly when she remembered that Pan stole it and gave it to the King.

She sighed and walked out of the house to go to the University.

Her mind kept going back to why Pan took the book about her ancestors.

Why would Paragus want the book?

It was only about her ancestors, not his.

When she made it to the school, a few students ran up to her.

"Is it true that you attacked the King?" A boy asked.

She knit her eyebrows together.

"No, why would I do that?"

"That's what we'd like to know." A girl said.

"Why do you guys think I attacked him anyway?"

"This mornings news." Another boy said.

He held up what looked like a see-through glass similar to a tablet with a picture of the King in the hospital which looked like urgent care.

Her eyes widened before she snatched it from him and read it over.

It said,_ 'King Paragus was found beaten ruthlessly last night and before he fell unconscious he said Son Gogeta did this'_.

She growled angrily and gave him back his device before stomping into the school.

Everyone jumped in fear when they saw her.

She walked into her first class and saw Pan chatting with a few students.

Before anyone could blink, Gogeta was holding Pan against the wall by the front of her armor.

"First you and the King beat me and then you have him blame me for what happened to him?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Pan gripped Gogeta's hands and tried to remove her tight grip but couldn't.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh really? That's very low, even for you."

"Gogeta! Let her go now!" Gohan yelled.

She growled and dropped Pan to the ground.

Gohan ran up to his daughter and checked to see if she was okay.

Gogeta gasped and looked at her hands when she only felt rage running through her body.

She never felt this much anger before in her life.

She felt as if she needed to destroy something.

All of a sudden, Raditz ran into the room and ran over to Gogeta.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and knelt down.

"Gogeta you need to calm down, your energy won't stop raising."

"I can't help it, I'm so angry."

He looked around and felt his eyes land on a tree through the window.

He ran over and opened the window, pointing towards it.

"Blast the tree."

She nodded and extended her arm, blasting it with a lot of her energy.

Everyone covered their faces from the intensity from the after blast.

Once it was over, everyone gasped when they saw the large crater, nearly going to the center of the planet.

She blinked her eyes in shock.

"Whoops, I think I used too much power."

Raditz shut the window and made his way over to her, grasping her arm and dragging her outside.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.

"You could have killed someone."

"I know but I was just so angry."

"You need to control your anger."

She sighed.

"I'll try."

"Good, now get back to class and act natural."

She nodded and stepped into the classroom, ignoring all the curious looks she was getting.

Gohan watched her carefully as she made her way back to her seat.

He didn't want her to threaten anyone elses life.

When first period was over, everyone went to their second period.

Gogeta kept her eyes glued to the dirt covered floor as Borgos talked to the glass.

She looked up when she saw someones boots step in her line of sight.

Borgos glared at her.

"Why aren't you listening to me?!"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just thinking."

"What could be more important than my class?"

She clenched her fists together so she wouldn't attempt to punch him.

"Nothing sir."

He smirked.

"That's what I thought."

She growled lowly as he turned to the side and walked back down the line of people.

"_Bastard, he thinks he knows everything."_ She thought.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, I would like to announce that in a month we will be holding the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament."

A few excited gasps came from the students.

Gogeta raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What's the big deal." She mumbled.

"You all may register yourselves now or before the tournament, anyone is allowed to enter the tournament, even saiyans that don't go here."

"Why is that?" Pan asked.

"Simple, you aren't the only saiyans that want to move up a rank."

"So even the King could enter?" A boy asked.

He nodded getting shocked gasps from a few students.

He pulled out something that looked like a tablet and held a pen in his left hand.

"Now, anyone brave enough to enter?"

The students mumbled to each other for a bit, wondering if they should enter.

Gogeta narrowed her eyes and stepped forward.

"I'll enter."

Everyone looked at her with wide-eyes.

Borgos nodded his head and waved her over to him.

"Just sign your name."

She took the pen from him and wrote her name down.

When she turned back around she noticed Pan was standing behind her.

Pan smirked at her and wrote her own name down as well, walking beside her as they took their spots back in line.

"You won't win." Pan whispered.

"We'll see about that."

Pan chuckled.

"_You won't even survive from what the King told me, his creation is supposed to be even stronger than you."_ She thought.

* * *

Over in the palace, Paragus was tapping his foot impatiently against the floor.

He was down deep in the dungeons which were re-constructed into a lab.

His thoughts went back to the news from this morning which formed a smirk on his face.

Last night Paragus had a few of the guards beat him and paid them not to say a word.

He wanted all the saiyans to begin to hate her just like they did when she first arrived on the planet.

One of his scientists walked over to him with a smile on his face.

"He's coming along wonderfully sire, he should be stronger than he was when he was alive."

Paragus smirked.

"Perfect, did you add the DNA I asked you to add?"

The scientist nodded and walked over to the large computer with the King behind him.

He typed in a few things and had four pictures pop up.

One picture was of Vejita glaring at the camera.

Another was of Goku winking with a grin on his face.

The third picture was of Raiden smirking confidently.

And the last one was of Goten smiling innocently.

"I added Vejita, Goku, Raiden, and Goten's DNA just as you asked."

"Good and I want you to add one more piece of DNA for me."

"Whose is it?"

He pulled out a tube from his armor filled with blood.

"Gogeta's."

The scientist took it from him and gave him a curious look.

"How did you get her blood?"

"I have my ways, now enter her blood."

"Of course."

Paragus received the blood from Fasha and Dr. Shugesh.

He had them take a sample of her blood and send it to him.

The scientist turned back to the computer and pulled the cork off the tube.

He placed it in a small hole and typed in a few things before it drained into the computer.

A few things popped up on the screen about Gogeta.

The scientist ignored all of it and dragged a copy of Gogeta's DNA into a file marked LLSS.

"Is it done?" Paragus asked.

"Yep, would you like to see him?"

"Yes."

He pushed a green button on the computer which caused the wall beside them to shake.

Paragus' eyes widened as the wall spun around and a large tank filled with liquid appeared.

He stepped closer to it and placed a hand on it.

The scientist swallowed nervously and put his hands together.

"Is he up to your expectations, sire?"

"Yes! He's amazing!"

He smiled nervously.

"That's great."

The King glanced back at him.

"How long before he can come out of here?"

"I would say about a...month."

He smirked.

"Perfect, he can make his entrance at the World Martial Arts Tournament."

The older saiyans eyes widened.

"You're going to enter him?"

"Of course, he is my son."

Paragus smirked and stroked the glass where a naked clone of his son floated.

Soon his revenge on Gogeta would take place.


	18. Match Against Rivals

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 18: Match Against Rivals**

* * *

The next couple of weeks flew by quicker than a jet for the saiyans on Planet Vegeta.

Everyone was focused on getting stronger for the upcoming tournament.

They would train for hours, only stopping to get an hour of rest and then they would be right back up again.

The only saiyan that didn't seem that worried about the tournament is Gogeta.

She simply told Turles she would be visiting her family on Earth and disappeared.

Each time he tried to locate her energy, he couldn't find her.

He even tried contacting her with his scouter but she wouldn't answer that either.

Currently, Turles was pacing back and forth nervously at the entrance to the tournament.

Today was the day of the Martial Arts Tournament.

It was being held at the training area for the University.

All the saiyans were checking in, finding their seats, or getting food.

Turles was still waiting for Gogeta to show up, still.

He was a bit worried she wouldn't decide to come.

After what Paragus did to her, he wouldn't be shocked if she didn't come back for her own safety.

Yet, before she left for Earth she said she would be back just in time for the tournament.

She wouldn't miss it for the world.

That was the only thought giving him hope that she would show up.

One of the saiyans at the sign-in desk stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"Last call for sign-in's or sign-ups!"

His eyes widened slightly.

He couldn't have it seem as if Gogeta backed out.

She would be the laughing-stock of the planet.

Before he could open his mouth, a burst of power appeared behind him.

He turned his head around and gasped.

Gogeta stood before him with a small smile on her face, dressed in the gi he had made for her.

"You're here!"

She laughed.

"Of course I'm here, I told you I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He ran his hand down his face and placed a hand on her head, rubbing it softly.

She smiled up at him which only made him smile back at her.

"Go sign-in before registration closes." Turles said.

"Right."

She walked over and told them her name and that she would be fighting.

Once she was signed-in she walked back over to him.

Turles narrowed his eyes at her.

"Why did you arrive so late?"

"I was telling my family goodbye, they take a while."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, get in there and win."

She smirked.

"With the training I did, there is no worry about that."

He raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"What training did you do?"

"I had my mother make me a gravity room that went all the way up to five-hundred times Earths gravity."

His eyes widened.

"What?! That's not possible!"

"It is for my mom."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"I know and the other transformations I unlocked are even more amazing."

He gave her a suspicious look.

"Other transformations?"

Before she could tell him about her other transformations, an announcer walked over to her.

"You need to be lined up with the others."

"Alright, talk to you later Turles!"

He waved to her as she was pulled off to where all the other competitors were.

Gogeta was led to a large room filled with many saiyans from her age going up to their forties.

She walked around curiously for a moment, examining all of her competition.

Most of them didn't look that very strong judging by the way all of them were boasting about their strength.

She learned from Turles that if they boast about their strength, they're not strong at all.

The announcer that helped her earlier clapped his hands together making everyone quiet down.

"Everyone I want you all to get in line from youngest to oldest, I will call out your names and you will line up."

They all did as they were told and surprisingly, Gogeta was in the front of the line.

Behind her was Pan who kept smirking and glaring at her.

Gogeta ignored her as she walked out towards the ring just as the announcer was informing her.

They all lined up along the edge of the ring and stared at all the audience members.

Toma landed on the stage with a microphone in his hand and smiled.

"It's good to see everyone yet again! Look at all these saiyans wanting to prove their strength! Before we begin, we'll have a word from the King!"

Everyone cheered for the King as he walked onto the stage and took the microphone from him.

Gogeta narrowed her eyes at him when she noticed him.

"Hello everyone! I'm very excited to what these saiyans have in store for us today! Lets hope at least one of them will be a match for what I have in store for them."

He handed the microphone back to Toma once he was done speaking.

"Well isn't that insightful, let's have another round of applause for King Paragus!"

All the saiyans went wild and cheered as loudly as they could for him.

As Gogeta examined all the over-cheerful saiyans, her eyes widened when she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

She turned her head to the left and saw Paragus smirking at her.

"You should have stayed in that forest."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"By the end of this day, you won't be ruling this planet anymore."

"And who's going to stop me? You? That's a laugh."

"All you are is talk, none of your punches did a thing to me."

As the cheering died down, he glared harshly at Gogeta.

Toma placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Why don't you go take your seat and we'll get the preliminaries started!"

Paragus smiled lightly at him.

"Sure."

He glanced at the back of Gogeta's head one last time before walking off the ring to his reserved seat.

After they were introduced by Toma, everyone went back into the waiting area so the preliminaries could start.

Gogeta simply leaned against the wall and waited for her turn.

Pan stepped in front of her after her own match, which she won, with two other saiyan women beside her.

She glanced at each girl before locking eyes with Pan.

"Can I help you?"

"Actually yes you can, where have you been? I heard that you went off-planet."

"What's it to you?"

"What, are you scared to tell me?"

She shut her eyes, smirked, and chuckled.

"Scared? Why would I be scared of a weakling like you?"

A few gasps went around the waiting area and everyone moved their attention onto them.

Pan grit her teeth together.

"At least I have a real family, unlike you."

"I do have a real family."

"And who would that be? That idiot Turles."

Gogeta narrowed her eyes when everyone began to laugh.

"Turles isn't an idiot, he's smarter than you and stronger."

"As if."

"He taught me everything I know."

"And that's why you're weak."

The girls glared at each other until Toma stuck his head inside the room.

"Gogeta and Zero, you two are up."

Gogeta smirked at Pan.

"I'll show you that I'm not weak."

"And how will you do that?"

"By making it to the finals and destroying you."

Pan's eyes widened slightly as Gogeta brushed past her.

Gogeta seems to be picking up on her birth mothers attitude every day.

She focused on Zero's energy as they walked towards the ring.

Zero is a first-class saiyan at the age of thirty-three.

He glanced down at Gogeta and scoffed at what she was wearing.

In every saiyans eyes, if you weren't wearing saiyan armor you were already weak.

They stepped onto the ring and took their appropriate sides.

Toma smiled at the crowd.

"This next match is between Zero and Gogeta! BEGIN!"

Zero cracked his neck and smirked at her.

"What type of saiyan doesn't wear armor?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I believe people made fun of my father's choice of clothing and he was the strongest saiyan that ever lived."

He swallowed nervously at the mention of her father and slipped into his fighting stance.

Gogeta stood perfectly still, simply staring at him with a bored expression on her face.

When he launched himself towards her, she simply turned to the side and kneed him in the stomach.

He gasped and fell to the ground unconscious.

Toma rushed onto the stage and felt his pulse before standing up with a grin on his face.

"Gogeta wins within ten seconds! That is a new record!"

She smiled lightly at everyone in the crowd that cheered for her and stepped off the stage.

When she walked in the waiting area, all the saiyans were staring at her with shock.

As she stepped further into the room, everyone backed away from her.

She glanced at Pan and smirked.

"You better just give up now."

Pan growled.

"I won't lose to you."

"You've said that before and you nearly got yourself killed."

Gohan's daughter smirked at her.

"Who knows, maybe I have a trick up my sleeve."

Gogeta raised an eyebrow.

"What type of trick?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

She narrowed her eyes at Pan as she turned around and walked to the other side of the room.

Several matches passed by and the preliminaries were finally over.

The real fights started and Gogeta beat each one of her opponents with ease.

The same thing went for Pan.

Both girls seemed evenly matched.

Yet, you never know who could be holding back.

Toma cleared his throat and stepped onto the ring, putting his usual announcer grin on his face.

"It's time for the finals! Whoever wins this gets to move up a rank and get a special prize from the King! Here come our two finalists now! Pan and Gogeta!"

They stepped into sight getting cheers from everyone.

"Go Pan! You got this!" A female yelled.

"You can do it Gogeta! You're a legend!" A man yelled.

Pan glared at Gogeta as they started walking towards the ring.

"You're going to lose."

She chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that."

"Even if you beat me, the King will take you out."

"As if that idiot could harm me."

They stepped onto the ring on either side of Toma.

He placed a hand on Pan's back.

"Lets get to know our finalists before we begin this! Tell us a little about yourself we don't already know Pan."

He lowered the microphone to her mouth.

She smiled lightly.

"I just hope for a good match against my good friend, Gogeta."

Everyone awed at her statement except for Gogeta and Turles.

Gogeta rolled her eyes and shook her head at her lie.

Turles fake gagged getting a slap on the back of the head from Raditz who was sitting beside him.

"That is just sweet, what about you Gogeta? None of us know that much about you."

He moved the microphone over to her.

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, what's up with that outfit you're wearing?"

"It's to honor my father."

"What about your mother?"

She sighed.

"I have some armor that she had made for me before she was killed that I use for training and an old scouter of her's."

"Ah, your parents sure were true legends and so were your brothers."

She frowned and moved her gaze to the ground.

"Yeah, I wish I could have gotten to know them." She mumbled.

"Well enough of the back stories, let's get this match started! Girls get ready!"

They nodded and jumped to their appropriate sides, slipping into their fighting stances.

Pan smirked at her.

"Don't worry this will be over before you know it."

Gogeta narrowed her eyes.

"Don't get too confident or that could be your downfall."

"BEGIN!" Toma yelled.

Both girls let out battle cries and rushed towards each other.


	19. Broly Unleashed

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 19: Broly Unleashed**

* * *

Pan and Gogeta fought for hours, both not showing any sign of giving up.

The audience was shocked by how seriously the girls were fighting.

It seemed to them that this was more than just a simple fight.

And it was.

Gogeta is still angry at Pan for deceiving her and letting the King beat her to a pulp.

She isn't using all of her strength, only a half of it.

If she used all of her strength on Pan now, she would most likely die.

Pan on the other hand was using all of her strength but it wasn't doing a thing to Gogeta.

Her eyes slowly landed on the King when she felt his gaze on her face.

He slowly nodded his head at her making her sigh.

"_I don't want to give up but if I don't do as the King says he could kill me."_ She thought.

Gogeta stood on the far right end of the ring and Pan stood on the far left end.

Gogeta's gi is ripped up so much that it showed her legs and the top outer layer of her gi is burnt off.

That only left the undershirt covering her chest.

She only had a few scratches and bruises covering her body but they were barely noticeable.

A small smile formed on her face as she kept her gaze on Pan, who was in the same shape as her.

"_Man, she wasn't kidding when she said she got stronger, this is exciting."_ Gogeta thought.

Pan grit her teeth together angrily and touched her left arm.

She could barely move it since she used it to block a very strong kick from Gogeta.

"_Her strength is amazing, I doubt she even realizes that I don't have anything left in me."_ Pan thought.

Paragus tapped his fingers against his armrest as he watched the two girls.

He was getting very impatient with Pan.

She was supposed to give up so Gogeta could get humiliated or better yet killed with his plan.

As he was thinking to himself, he saw Pan beginning to make her way towards the stairs.

He smirked once he realized his plan was about to go into action.

Gogeta's eyes widened as Pan walked off the ring without saying a word.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Pan wasn't one for giving up.

Toma stared at her with shock as she stepped off the stage.

He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out for a minute.

"It seems Pan has given up which makes Gogeta our winner!" Toma yelled.

Gogeta rushed towards the edge of the ring before Pan could get too far.

"Pan why did you do that?"

She glanced back at her.

"I know that I can't beat you."

"But-"

"Have fun with your next match."

Gogeta raised an eyebrow at her.

"Next match?"

She smirked at her and turned around to walk away.

Paragus chuckled and pushed the side of his scouter, sending a message to someone.

* * *

Over in the palace, the scientist that helped Paragus earlier was examining Broly's heartbeat when he got a message on his scouter.

He stopped what he was doing and opened the message.

It said, _'Unleash my son, it is time'_.

He swallowed nervously and walked over to the computer, glancing at the large red button.

He shut his eyes and pushed it, listening as the glass opened and the liquid surrounding his body poured out across the ground.

Broly's eyes twitched for a moment before opening wide.

He glanced at the scientist who was shaking nervously.

"Ar-Are you feeling alright?"

The legendary super saiyan flexed his muscles as he stepped out of the chamber and nodded his head.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Right here."

He ran over to a small cabinet and pulled out his usual attire.

Once Broly was dressed, he thought back to when he was alive before.

One memory came to mind though.

It was of Gogeta killing him as a mere infant.

He turned to the scientist and picked him up by the front of his armor while gritting his teeth together.

"Where is the brat that killed me?"

The scientist gasped in shock and swallowed.

"At...the tournament."

He smirked.

"Perfect."

He threw the older saiyan across the ground making him collide with the large computer.

He laughed evilly and powered up before flying through the ceiling towards the tournament.

The scientist placed a hand over his chest and breathed in and out through his mouth heavily.

His eyes landed on the large hole now in the ceiling thanks to Broly.

"_I hope this doesn't backfire or else the King will have my head."_ He thought.

* * *

Gogeta glanced at the King as he made his way over to her.

She nervously took a step back and silently gasped at the pain coursing through her body.

Pan might have not been stronger than her but a few of her blasts and attacks did harm her a bit.

She wouldn't admit it out loud but Gogeta was being a bit too cocky and didn't have her guard up the entire time.

She seriously needed to be healed or she would pass out.

Paragus snatched the microphone from Toma and gripped her wrist harshly.

She growled and tried pulling her wrist from his grasp but he simply increased the hold.

The King smirked at the entire audience.

"Hello my fellow saiyans! This next match is between Gogeta and an old friend of hers!"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What old friend?"

Everyone let out a scream of terror when Broly landed on the ring with his smirk still on his face.

Paragus chuckled.

"My son, Broly!"

Her eyes widened as she stared at Paragus with shock.

"H-He's supposed to be...dead!"

"Yes I know but with the help of science, my son was brought back to life."

She glared at him.

"You're insane!"

"No, I am a concerned father who despises you for killing him!"

He threw her to the ground near Broly's feet.

Before she had the chance to stand up, Broly picked her up by her hair.

She gasped and tried to remove his hand but it did nothing but make his ego grow larger.

He laughed at her pathetic attempts.

"This time you will be the one dying."

Turles' and Raditz's eyes widened at this.

Turles narrowed his eyes at the King.

"I always knew he was trouble."

"What should we do?" Raditz asked.

"Simple, help our niece."

He powered up and took off towards Broly.

Raditz groaned.

"He needs to start thinking of a plan before acting."

Turles kneed Broly in the back catching him by surprise which caused him to let go of Gogeta.

He picked her up in his arms and rushed towards the other end of the ring.

He set her down and checked her for any injury from Broly.

"Are you okay?"

She pushed away his hands and narrowed her eyes at the legendary super saiyan.

"I'm fine but how am I supposed to beat him if I'm injured?"

He smirked and pulled out a small bean from the inside of his boot.

"With this."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What is that?"

"A sensu bean, they're made on Earth and heal people."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"It's my last one, take it."

She nodded and took it in her hand, examining it with curiosity.

She popped it into her mouth and ate it, feeling all her wounds stitch up.

She jumped to her feet and grinned widely when she felt energy course throughout her body.

"I feel great!"

"I know."

Broly rolled his eyes.

"Now that you're done, can we get started?"

She glared at him.

"Sure, Turles and Raditz take on the King."

"Why us?"

"He could get in the way and you two are the only people I trust."

"Sure, good luck."

She smiled at him.

"You too."

Turles glanced back at Raditz who was still sitting in his seat.

"Raditz get over here!"

"Fine."

He jumped out of his seat and landed beside his brother.

Paragus glared at them.

"You two think you can take me on? That is a laugh."

"You know what will be a laugh? Seeing you on the ground dead." Turles said.

Raditz sighed and glanced at his younger brother.

"Lets just get this started."

"Alright."

The three of them rushed towards each other to begin their own battle.

Gogeta and Broly were still glaring at each other until Broly decided to break the silence.

He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked at her.

"I'll kill you just like I did to your mommy, daddy, and big brothers."

She clenched her fists together.

"Yeah right, don't forget I killed you as a baby."

"Yes you did but you're forgetting one major detail."

"And that is?"

"I'm more powerful than before."

He grit his teeth together and growled as he raised his power level.

Gogeta shielded her eyes when a burst of energy flew by her making it impossible for her to see.

She squinted her eyes and gasped when she realized that Broly was turning himself into a super saiyan five.

Her eyes moved down to her feet when she felt herself being pushed back due to his amount of energy.

She let out a small scream when she was sent flying back in the air before stopping herself.

When Broly was finished powering up, Gogeta couldn't believe how powerful he was.

"This is so not good." She mumbled.

He chuckled.

"I'm glad you realize your end is near."

She narrowed her eyes down at him.

"I won't give up that easily."

"Well you should, it will save you all the pain."

She grit her teeth together and transformed into a super saiyan.

Everyone in the crowd, that stayed, gasped in shock from her transformation.

"She's a super saiyan!" A man yelled.

She rolled her eyes.

"_They're shocked about me becoming a super saiyan yet when Broly becomes a super saiyan five they don't react."_ She thought.

Broly laughed.

"You think that transformation will save you? You truly are your father's child, your just as much as an idiot as he was."

She glared at him.

"Don't you dare insult my family."

He extended his arm toward her and raised his middle finger.

"Does this count as insulting?"

She growled and raised her power.

"That's it! You're dead!"

She let out a yell and rushed towards him.

She pulled her fist back and brought it forward to hit him in the face.

Her eyes widened slightly when he caught her fist with ease.

"Is that all you've got? I'm very disappointed." He said.

She swallowed nervously before narrowing her eyes again.

"Not even close."

She formed a ki blast in her other hand and blasted him in the face getting a scream from him.

He let go of her hand letting her jump back out of his grasp.

Broly rubbed his eyes and glared at her when the smoke disappeared.

"Now you're dead for sure."

She stood in a defensive stance and swallowed.

"_I hope I can actually defend this planet and it's people."_ She thought.

Broly let out a yell and rushed towards her.

She let out a breath and screamed as she rushed towards him.

The battle for Planet Vegeta was about to begin.


	20. Too Much Death

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 20: Too Much Death**

* * *

Turles and Raditz stared down at the broken figure of Paragus.

Both his legs are broken, his armor is shredded, he had burns all over his face from their ki blasts, and was slowly losing blood.

The two brothers easily beat him within an hour, after toying with him a bit.

It isn't a fun battle to the death unless you toy with your enemy.

Turles narrowed his eyes at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I should just kill you now but I bet you would want that, wouldn't you?"

Paragus panted heavily and glared at him.

"Yo-You do...not fri-frighten...me."

He chuckled and placed his foot on the former Kings face.

"Is that so?"

Before he could say another word, Turles crushed his head beneath his foot.

Raditz gagged at the sight and turned away.

No matter how many people he has had to kill in the past, he still gets sick seeing someone's guts or brains.

After he controlled himself, he glanced at his younger brother.

"Can we go find Gogeta now?"

Turles' eyes widened.

"Crap! I totally forgot about her battle with Broly! She might need our help!"

"Then why are we just standing here?"

Turles placed two fingers to his forehead and glanced at him.

"Grab onto me."

"Alright."

He placed a hand on Turles' shoulder, gasping slightly when they disappeared and reappeared in another area.

He rubbed his forehead for a moment to get rid of the headache.

Every time he instant transmissioned with Turles he always got a terrible headache afterwards.

They both looked around with shock at what they saw.

They were standing in what once was the University that was now nothing but a large crater.

People were either running towards their saiyan pods to get away or watching the fight.

"Wow, this fight got very intense." Turles said.

"But where's Gogeta?"

Both brothers looked around for her and gasped when they finally spotted her.

She was lying on her back in the center of the crater with Broly on top of her sending punch after punch to her face.

Her appearance was also different.

Her hair was now down to her knees, she has no eyebrows, and a couple of pieces of her bangs still stayed against her forehead.

Turles struggled to move after what he saw for two reasons.

One, Gogeta's power level was dropping at a fast rate.

And two, she was a super saiyan three.

"_This must have been one of the transformations she was talking about earlier."_ He thought.

"I thought Kakkarot was the only one who could become a super saiyan three, wow." Raditz said.

After hearing his brother speak, Turles shook off his shock and narrowed his eyes.

"I have to help her!"

Before he could fly towards her like a hero, Raditz stopped him by placing his hand on his arm.

"You might get yourself killed."

"If getting myself killed means saving her then I'll go for it."

He smacked off his older brothers hand and rushed towards the scene.

Raditz shook his head.

"_I might as well help in some way; I know Gogeta wouldn't want anyone getting harmed so I better get everyone to a safe area."_ He thought.

He turned around and helped guide some of the injured or shocked saiyans to a safe place.

As Broly was raising his head when he sensed someone coming towards him, Turles kicked him in the face sending him flying through several buildings.

He knelt beside Gogeta and swallowed nervously when she didn't open her eyes.

When he touched her cheek with his hand, her eyes snapped open and she gripped his neck in a tight hold.

Turles gasped for air.

"Go-Gogeta! It's...me...Turles!"

She blinked her eyes a few times and smiled weakly before letting go of his neck.

"T-Turles? So-Sorry.""

He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wouldn't cry and smiled back at her.

"It's fine little girl, how are you feeling?"

He placed a hand on her back and helped her sit up.

She groaned and laughed nervously.

"Besides all the broken bones and internal bleeding I'm great, did you guys kill Paragus?"

"Yeah, how's it coming along with Broly?"

She frowned.

"Not good, he told me that he knows all of my moves, my parents, and even my brothers."

Turles' eyes widened.

"How?"

"A scientist that helped create him put their blood and a sample of my blood he received from Earth into him."

"So what are you going to do?"

She glanced up where Broly landed and noticed he was slowly picking himself up.

"Try, I won't let him ruin any other families like he did to me."

She slowly pushed herself up to her feet and swayed for a moment before regaining her balance.

Turles stood to his feet and looked at her with complete shock.

"You're insane! You could die!"

She smiled at him.

"If it means saving the planet then I'll die."

He stared at her for a moment before sighing.

"I'll help you."

"No I want you and Raditz to get out of here."

"But Gog-"

She knit her eyebrows together and turned to look at him while growling.

"NO! Leave now! You'll only be a distraction!"

Turles opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by an evil laugh.

Both of them looked forward and saw Broly standing before them completely unharmed.

"Well isn't this a sweet sight, maybe I should take out your...father before I kill you."

He glared at Broly.

"I'm not her father, I'm her uncle."

"Ah, you're Turles aren't you?"

He blinked his eyes in shock.

"How do you know me?"

"Simple, I was supposed to kill you and Raditz but I decided not to, you both are weak."

Gogeta grit her teeth together.

"They aren't weak you bully!"

She let out a scream and rushed towards him, beginning their fight again.

Turles watched for a moment before someone called his name.

"Turles! I need your help!"

He turned around and saw Raditz holding a six-year old boy in his arms.

He rushed over to him and glanced at the boy, noticing he had fallen unconscious.

"What do you need help with?"

"I need your help unlocking the door to our underground bunker, it won't open."

"Alright, keep searching for others."

The underground bunker they have is something they had built for emergencies like this.

It could fit everyone on the planet and there was enough food to feed everyone.

He rushed through the destroyed street until he saw a bunch of saiyans gathered together in one area.

He moved through them and stopped when he saw what looked like a parking meter.

He pushed a small button on it and allowed it to scan his face.

"Facial recognition recognized, Son Turles you may enter."

He smiled as the ground beneath it opened up forming a stairwell.

He glanced at all the frightened saiyans and motioned towards the stairwell.

"Everyone get in and stay in there until we come for you."

Men and women pushed each other out-of-the-way as they filled the bunker.

Once Raditz and Turles were sure they had everyone inside, they rushed back to the fight.

With some of the street cameras still on, the saiyans in the bunker would be able to see what would be going on.

Gogeta gasped when she was knocked back by a punch to the face.

She stopped herself before she could fall to her back and glared at Broly.

"You won't win."

He chuckled.

"And why not?"

"Don't you ever read? The bad guys never win."

He rolled his eyes.

"You're forgetting something, all of that garbage you read isn't real but this is."

He extended his arm at her and let out a scream.

Her eyes widened when her body couldn't move and seemed to be frozen.

She growled and tried moving at least a bit but she couldn't.

She raised her head and glared at his smirking figure.

"What did you do to me?!"

"I froze your body so I can kill you and then this planet and control the universe."

"Y-You can't!"

"I can and will, say goodbye! SUPER OMEGA..."

Turles and Raditz's eyes widened in shock.

"He's going to kill her!" Raditz yelled.

Turles swallowed nervously and glanced at his brother.

"I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to hurt you, brother."

He looked at Turles with confusion before it turned into realization.

"Don't you do it."

"I have to, if she dies I won't be able to live with myself."

"Turles wait, think-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Turles rushed towards Gogeta as fast as he could go.

Broly smirked at Gogeta's scared expression on her face.

"Tell your family I said hello! ...BLAST!"

She shut her eyes when he launched his blast at her so she wouldn't feel the pain.

Turles jumped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her body causing her to snap her eyes open.

Before she could say anything, he let out a pain-filled scream making her realize that the blast connected with his body.

Her eyes clenched shut from the after blast that flew past her.

When the after blast was finished, she slowly opened her eyes and gasped from what she saw.

Turles was struggling to stand with a hole going through his back leading to his heart.

He smiled weakly at her and fell to the ground on his stomach.

Her eyes widened slightly at his form as tears filled her eyes.

Broly's hold over her body must have worn off because she fell to her knees beside him.

She rolled him over so he could look at her and bit her lip so she wouldn't cry.

He laughed weakly and raised his shaky hand up to place it on top of her head.

"Do-Don't...cry."

She sniffed.

"Why did you do that?"

"I couldn't...bare to see...you die."

"But what about you?"

"I-I'll be...okay."

He coughed up a bit of blood making a tear slip from her eye.

"Please don't leave me Turles, you're the best friend I could ever ask for."

His eyes slowly began to close.

"If...I had a...daughter...I wish she...would be just...like you."

She smiled at him and nuzzled her face against his neck.

"You would be a great dad."

His breathing started to grow heavy and slow down.

"Go-Gogeta...don't...ever forget...how...strong...you are...you're...a Son...and I'm...so...proud of you."

She raised her head from his neck and glanced at his hand when it limply fell to his side.

He smiled one last time at her before his eyes shut.

She placed her hands on his chest and shook him.

"Don't...Don't do this Turles, it isn't funny."

When he wouldn't open his eyes, the dam holding back her tears broke and she began to sob.

She buried her face against his chest and fisted his armor in her hands.

Raditz rubbed his eyes to get rid of his tears.

"Turles you dumbass." He mumbled.

Broly chuckled.

"Well I was aiming for you but if he wanted to die so quickly I don't mind, maybe I should kill his brother next."

Gogeta stopped her crying and slowly raised her head.

She stood to her feet and kept her eyes glued on Turles' figure.

Her hands clenched together tightly and electricity surrounded her body.

"You think this is all fun and games don't you? Well I have news for you, your about to lose this game Broly and I'll come out as the victor."

His eyes widened slightly as her physical features started to change.

"No, this can't be! She's just a child."

Her body slowly grew red fur that changed to silver along with her tail and hair.

Her hair still stayed in the same style as her super saiyan three form but her eyebrows came back and her eyes turned blue.

Her gi pants changed to purple with no sign of damage, her boots changed to black saiyan boots, her top changed to a black tank top, and her wrist bands turned to purple.

Once she was finished transforming, she examined her new look in a piece of shattered glass on the ground.

It shocked her a bit but feeling all the new power running through her body made her not mind the new body.

She glanced back at Turles and lifted him into her arms, handing him over to Raditz.

"Take care of him."

Raditz swallowed nervously at the seriousness in her voice.

"Su-Sure."

Broly glared at her when she turned to stand back in front of him.

"What are you?"

"Can't you tell Broly? I'm the one that will defeat you, I am a super saiyan five."

"But how is that possible?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Simple, when you killed Turles, a person I care a lot about, that helped trigger the transformation."

He growled.

"I'll kill you."

"We'll see."

Broly let out a yell and rushed towards her but soon stopped when she appeared in front of him and kneed him in the stomach.

Saliva poured out of his mouth due to the pain and he slowly stepped back clutching his stomach.

"Thi-This...can't be!"

She glared at him and cracked her knuckles.

"I'll make you pay for all the peoples lives you've ruined and killed."

Her white aura surrounded her body and she slipped into a defensive stance before attacking.


	21. Finally Over

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 21: Finally Over**

* * *

Raditz and all the saiyans taking shelter in the underground bunker watched the fight between Gogeta and Broly with astonishment.

A lot of them were shocked at Gogeta's transformation.

Some of them weren't shocked because of who her parents are.

Gogeta was losing the battle at first but now it seemed that it was going in her favor.

Raditz let out a scream of shock when Broly landed on the ground in front of him.

Gogeta lowered herself beside the legendary super saiyans body and glared at him.

"Had enough?"

He coughed up some blood and glared at her.

"You will not win! I will!"

He blasted himself into the air and raised his energy.

She removed her eyes from Broly and glanced back at her uncle.

"Get back."

He nodded and ran towards a broken down building to hide behind it.

He laid Turles' body down beside him and glanced through a crack in the remaining piece of the wall he was hiding behind.

Broly extended his arm and formed a large ball of green energy in his hand.

"No matter how strong you are now, you won't survive another blast of my super omega blast!"

She narrowed her eyes at him and put her arms together out in front of her.

"Super...big...bang...ka...me...ha...me..."

He smirked at Gogeta and laughed evilly.

"SUPER OMEGA BLAST!"

He launched his blast at her, shocking her by the amount of energy she felt coming from it.

It was much more powerful than the last one he tried to blast her with.

"HA!"

She blasted her attack at him making both their blasts connect.

They both struggled to push the other ones blast back.

As Gogeta felt like she was going to have the upper hand, her body fell from its super saiyan five transformation.

Her eyes widened as she glanced at her body noticing all the silver hair was gone and her ripped up gi was back.

When she looked up at Broly she saw a very large smirk on his face.

"Seems as if I'm going to win this game after all."

She grit her teeth together when she was pushed back by his blast.

She shut her eyes and felt a few tears roll down her cheeks.

"_I'm going to die and the entire universe will feel Broly's power."_ She thought.

"**Are you really giving up that easily?"** A voice asked.

Her eyes snapped open and she glanced behind herself, seeing four people.

The first person, was a man who looked exactly like Turles but more pale and he wore an orange gi.

The second person, was a woman with flame-like hair, bangs similar to her own, and wore purple spandex & black/white saiyan armor.

The third person, was a boy who looked like the woman except he was a boy.

He wore a blue gi with no sleeves, a black sash around his waist, black wrist bands, black boots, and looked like he was eighteen-years old.

The last person, was another boy who looked like the grown man except for his hair.

He wore a gi similar to the grown man except he had long-sleeves and he looked like he was seventeen-years old.

Gogeta swallowed nervously when she recognized the man and woman.

"Are you...my parents?"

The grown man winked at her.

"**Yep and these two are your brothers Goten and Raiden."**

She glanced at them and smiled widely.

"Wow, its great meeting you all."

Her focus was directed back on her blast when she was pushed back again.

She grit her teeth together and gasped when the blast was slowly engulfing her hands.

Vejita crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"**What are you waiting for? Kill him."**

"I would if I could but I ran out of energy!"

"**Why don't we help her out."** Raiden said.

The four of them smirked making Gogeta a bit nervous.

Each one of them placed a hand on her back and pushed their energy into her.

She gasped in shock when she felt all the power running through her body.

"This power...it's amazing."

"**Don't let it go to your head."** Goten said.

She nodded and let out a yell as she transformed back into a super saiyan five.

Broly looked at her with shock.

"How is this possible?! You were out of energy!"

His eyes widened slightly when, instead of Gogeta, he saw Vejita, Goten, Raiden, and Goku all glaring at him.

Raiden crossed his arms over his chest.

"**It's possible because she has a good heart."**

"**Unlike you."** Goten said.

"**And since you're evil and she is good, she will kill you."** Vejita said.

"**Have fun in Hell, Broly."**

He shook his head and glanced back at them, noticing they had turned into Gogeta.

He smirked at her.

"Even if you kill me you'll never get your family back!"

She growled and let out a yell as she pushed his blast, and her own, towards him.

He let out a scream of pain as he was engulfed with the blast and sent into space, disintegrating every part of him.

Once she was sure he was gone, she lowered her arms and panted heavily.

She once again fell out of her super saiyan five form back to her normal form.

She smiled weakly for a moment before falling onto her back.

Raditz stepped out from where he was taking cover and laughed.

The thing that made him laugh was that Gogeta was still on what was left of the ring.

It seems that she really did win the tournament.

He walked over to her and knelt beside her.

"You did good."

She laughed weakly.

"Th-Thanks."

Her smile faded and she fell asleep because she was all out of energy and tired.

He picked her up in his arms and when he turned around he jumped in shock.

All the saiyans that had either left the planet had returned and were standing behind him along with the saiyans that were hiding in the bunker.

Toma stepped forward and smiled.

"Since Gogeta never touched outside of the ring, it seems she is the winner!"

Everyone cheered loudly.

"But wait, if she's already a royal then what rank is she now?" Borgos asked.

"Hm, she can become queen! She is the only royal left."

"All hail our new queen!" A man yelled.

Raditz chuckled as everyone cheered more for Gogeta who was still sleeping.

He glanced down at her and smiled.

"When you wake up, you'll be in for a big shock." He thought.

Gogeta groaned tiredly as she slowly woke herself up.

When she opened her eyes she had to do a double take.

Instead of being inside of her room in Turles' house she was in what looked like a room for royals.

She was laying in a bed large enough for ten people who had a purple silk blanket.

The entire room was as big as a one-story house.

The closet is a walk-in closet that was big enough to be a bedroom.

The bathroom had a bathtub that could be a swimming pool.

Just to sum it up, it was the room of her dreams.

She slowly got out of bed and walked around, wondering where she was.

When she passed by a full-length mirror, her eyes widened.

Instead of the ripped up gi she was wearing, she was now wearing a blue silk dress with long sleeves.

She cocked a curious eyebrow and walked towards the bathroom to get washed up.

When she stepped inside, a small smile formed on her face when she saw the gi Turles had made was fixed.

She took a quick shower and was about to change into the gi when two saiyan women ran inside.

She let out a scream of shock and jumped back into the shower, covering her body with the curtain.

She glared at the two women.

"Why would you two burst in here?! Get the hell out!"

The taller of the two bowed her head.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we were told to get you dressed."

"Well I was about to get in my gi when-"

"Not that, in some armor." The shorter one said.

"Why?"

They both smiled.

"You'll see." They said.

She yelped when they pulled her out of the shower and forced her to sit on the toilet seat.

They ran out of the bathroom and came back in with the armor her mother had made for her a long time ago.

Before they could move any closer, Gogeta held up her hand.

"I can dress myself."

"Are you sure?"

She blushed.

"Yes I'm sure! Get out!"

The shorter one pushed the armor into her arms and both women ran out while shutting the door behind them.

Gogeta rolled her eyes and pulled the armor on, touching the symbol on it.

It only reminded her of Turles.

She frowned and left the bathroom, seeing both women going through her closet.

She cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Hello ma'am, need something?" The taller one asked.

"Yes, where am I?"

"The palace."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You're the queen now."

Her eyes widened.

"Say what?!"

"Since you killed Broly and Paragus, you became the queen."

"Woah woah woah, I'm only ten!"

"You are the only living royal." The shorter one said.

"What about Raditz?!"

"He isn't royal, only your mother's side is."

She groaned and ran her hands down her face.

She glanced at the two women and finally took in their appearances.

They wore armor like her except they have shoulder blades and their spandex is black.

The taller one has blonde hair and blue eyes.

The shorter one has black hair and dark brown eyes.

"What are your names anyway?"

"I'm ChiChi."

"And I'm 18."

"18?"

"I'm an android along with my twin brother 17."

"An android? That's cool."

She nodded in agreement and glanced at the clock on her scouter.

"We must get going, you are expected."

"Expected where?"

They ignored her question and grabbed her arms, dragging her to who-knows-where.

When they finally stopped, she noticed they were standing outside of the throne room.

As she opened her mouth to question them, they opened the doors revealing the inside.

Gogeta's eyes widened when she saw all the planets people sitting inside.

She looked to her side when ChiChi gently nudged her with her elbow.

"You have to go to the throne and sit in it."

She nodded her head and walked inside, noticing all eyes were on her.

When she made it to the throne and sat down, everyone began clapping.

She glanced beside her and smiled lightly when she saw Nappa.

He smiled back and winked at her before regaining his composure.

"Bring her in!" Nappa yelled.

Two guards walked inside with Pan chained up walking in front of her.

She blinked her eyes in shock when Pan stopped in front of her and knelt down, keeping her eyes glued to the floor.

"Why is she here?"

"She was working with the King so you must tell all of us what type of death she will be facing."

Gogeta swallowed nervously and looked to the side when she heard sobbing.

Gohan was comforting Videl who was balling her eyes out.

She bit her lip and stood from the throne, stepping down the steps until Pan could see her boots in her vision.

"Pan will not die."

Everyone gasped and looked at her with shock including Pan.

Nappa glanced at her curiously.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Simple, even if she did help the King to kill me she has a family that loves her dearly."

"But she must face some type of punishment!" A woman yelled.

Everyone agreed loudly but stopped when Nappa glared at all of them.

Gogeta smiled.

"Fine, her punishment is to come to the palace every day and spar with me."

Pan raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

She nodded.

"You're a great sparring partner."

Gogeta glanced over at Pan's parents and motioned for them to come towards her.

They did as they were told and hugged Pan tightly.

Gohan smiled up at her.

"Thank you Queen Gogeta."

She laughed.

"No problem, you two get those chains off of her."

The guards nodded and unlocked the chains from her, also helping her stand up.

Nappa moved beside her and placed a hand on her left shoulder.

"You are a good queen."

She glanced up at him curiously.

"Do you know where Raditz is?"

"He said he is going to search for something."

She nodded and looked at everyone.

"Everyone, I would like to announce that I will be a different leader than Paragus was! A fair, kind, and considerate one, just as my ancestors were!"

They all cheered and started to chant her name.

Long live Queen Gogeta.


	22. Planet Namek?

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 22: Planet Namek?**

* * *

A week has passed by since Gogeta became queen and she hates it.

She doesn't have anytime to train.

She rarely has time to sleep.

And worst of all, she rarely has time to fill her stomach.

She is even required to wear a new outfit since she is the Queen.

Her armor is white/purple with no shoulder pads, instead of pants she wears a long silk skirt with a small slit up the side, white boots, and white gloves that reach her elbows.

The royal council has her doing all sorts of different tasks that are very boring for her.

She has to attend every meeting.

She has had to help rebuild the city from her and Broly's battle.

By the way, it still isn't fixed.

She has to bless every child born.

And on planet Vegeta, there are a lot of births each day.

Besides eating and training, saiyans like to do something else when they have a mate.

Gogeta even tore down the wall separating the third-classes from the city.

That area is now used as a training area for toddlers.

The third-classes, and everyone else, have a lot of respect for her.

Even Pan is beginning to come around.

She goes to the palace every day as instructed and spars with Gogeta.

Slowly, Pan is getting stronger thanks to the daily spars.

Since Gogeta has a lot of responsibilities to attend to, she hasn't even attended Budokai Tenkaichi University.

The teachers have come to the palace after school is over and teaches her.

Gogeta hates it.

She would rather get out of the palace but she isn't allowed.

Nappa tried helping her get out for some fresh air once but they were caught by some of the guards.

Even if Nappa is above all of them, he still has to listen to what they saw or else they will go to the royal council.

Currently, Gogeta was sitting in the throne room listening to the ruler of Planet Yardrat talk.

For a long time Yardrat has wanted to become allies with Planet Vegeta but couldn't because of Paragus.

He didn't want any planet to become allies with their own.

No one ever understood why.

Gogeta yawned tiredly and felt her eyes widen when she heard Raditz's voice outside the door.

"Just let me inside! I'm her uncle! She knows me! Gogeta! Gogeta!"

The door slammed open and Raditz tried running in but was caught by three guards.

She stood from her seat and narrowed her eyes.

"Let him go!"

The guards looked at her shocked before letting him go.

He dusted himself off and glared at them.

"Told you she knew me."

The guards quickly apologized and left the throne room in a hurry.

She sighed in irritation and sat back down in her seat.

"Hi Uncle Raditz."

"Hey there, I have something to show you."

He glanced at the ruler of Yardrat for a moment before passing by him.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and looked at Nappa.

"Nappa could you escort King Soba back to his ship, I'm sorry but we'll have to reschedule this meeting."

The King sighed.

"Alright, have a good day."

She smiled and nodded her head.

Nappa walked away from her side and helped lead King Soba back to the ship station.

Her eyes widened in shock when Raditz hugged her tightly to his body.

She laughed.

"I'm happy to see you too."

He set her back to her feet and smirked.

"I might know a way to bring everyone back to life."

"Like Turles? And my family?"

"Yep."

She smiled widely.

"Awesome! How?"

He pulled a large book from behind his back that had a drawing of a green planet on the front with a strange language written on it.

They both sat on the ground and opened the book, flipping through the dusty pages.

"We travel to Planet Namek."

"What's so special about that planet?"

He flipped to another page that had a drawing of seven glowing orbs and a dragon coming out of them.

"They have the dragon balls."

"And they would be...?"

He rolled his eyes.

"When gathered together they grant any three wishes."

She hopped to her feet and grinned.

"Great! Just give me a ship and the coördinates and I'm gone."

He stood to his feet while looking at her curiously.

"But who will take care of the planet? You're the only royal."

She frowned but instantly smirked when an idea came to mind.

"I have an idea, gather everyone up in the center of the city and I'll get a ship."

He pouted angrily when she snatched the book from him and ran off.

"She could have asked for the book but no, snatching it from me works just as well." He mumbled.

An hour passed by and Gogeta had a small space pod ready with the coördinates typed in and Raditz gathered all the citizens up.

She was dressed in the gi Turles made for her since it was more comfortable.

She also had the book Raditz found under her arm.

"Everyone I will be traveling to Planet Namek in hopes of bringing all those who were killed brought back to life."

A few shocked gasps went around followed by suspicious whispers.

Pan knit her eyebrows together and stepped forward.

"But with you gone who will look after the planet?"

She smiled.

"No need to worry about that, my trusted uncle will take my place until I get back."

Raditz's eyes widened when everyone looked at him and cheered.

He smiled nervously and walked up to her, giving her a harsh glare.

"You didn't tell me that I was your replacement!"

"I know."

"But...but-"

She smiled at everyone and waved.

"I will return!"

She quickly jumped into the space pod and shut the hatch.

Her eyes landed on a green button which she immediately pushed.

She gasped when she was shot into the air so fast it made her cheeks fly back.

Raditz growled at the ship that was flying out of the atmosphere.

"Damn girl, I guess being in charge for a little while won't be that difficult."

Nappa appeared beside him and handed him a large stack of papers.

"Here are the duties you must do until Gogeta returns."

He gasped in shock.

"All this?! Don't I have people to do this for me?!"

"No, what do you think this is, television?"

Raditz pouted and glared up at the sky.

"_You're in so much trouble when you get back."_ He thought.

Gogeta on the other hand was very scared and sick.

She has never flown through space before so she was experiencing a bit of motion sickness.

She gagged and covered her mouth with her hand to hold down her lunch.

"**_Approaching Planet Namek in five hours."_** The computer said.

She sighed in boredom and yawned.

Getting some sleep in might do her some good.

She shut her eyes in an attempt to rest up.

After a couple of hours passed by, Gogeta was woken up by the ship heating up.

She gasped in pain when she touched the side of it and it burned her.

"That's hot!"

"**_Landing on Namek in five...four...three...two...one."_**

She was thrown back and forth when the pod landed on a cliff and kept sliding forward until stopping.

She let out a breath of relief and soon gasped when the ship fell over the cliff.

Her eyes widened.

"This is not my day!"

She screamed loudly and pushed random buttons in an attempt to save herself.

"Parachute activated."

A blue parachute was unlocked and helped the space pod land safely to the ground.

Gogeta cupped her mouth when she felt something come up and quickly opened the hatch and found somewhere to empty her stomach.

Once she felt better, she examined Planet Namek.

It seemed very peaceful and its people didn't seem like they were interested in technology like her own.

She retrieved the book from inside of the pod and flipped through the pages before stopping at a certain one.

It read, _'To find the dragon balls you must_ locate the grand elder, just search for the largest power level'.

She nodded her head and shut her eyes to concentrate on all the power levels.

After a moment of concentrating, she located the largest power level.

She placed two fingers to her forehead and disappeared, reappearing in a largely populated village.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the people.

All of them looked the same; green skin, pointy ears, and they all looked like men.

The namekians looked at her shocked before all the warriors stepped out in front of the children and elders.

One of the namekians stepped forward and glared at her.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

She swallowed nervously and bowed respectfully.

"My name is Son Gogeta, a saiyan from Planet Vegeta."

"Son Gogeta? I know of someone with a name like that." A voice said.

A namekian pushed everyone aside and stepped into sight.

He wore a turban, cape, a purple gi, and carrot-looking shoes.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Piccolo, what brings you here?"

"I was wondering if I could use your dragon balls."

"That is a question you must ask the grand elder."

Everyone moved to the side revealing a slightly overweight namekian.

He walked toward her and stopped directly in front of her.

"I am Moori, the grand elder."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tell me child, what do you wish to achieve with the dragon balls?"

"I only want the damage on Planet Vegeta to be undone, everyone killed by Broly's hand to be brought back to life, and any lives ruined to be fixed."

Moori's eyes widened slightly.

"Broly?"

She nodded.

"Do you know him?"

"I've only heard stories about him, is he as terrible as I heard?"

"Even worse, he wouldn't be frightened to kill any of your children."

She glanced at the small namekians hiding behind Moori before smiling at them.

Moori thought to himself for a moment and gave her suspicious look.

"Where is Broly now?"

She frowned and moved her gaze to the ground.

"I had no choice but to kill him, it seems you can't make everyone turn good."

He smiled.

"You may make your wishes."

She smiled widely and hugged him.

"Thank you!"

He laughed and returned the hug before looking at Piccolo.

"Get the dragon balls."

"Of course, grand elder."

He disappeared for a moment and came back out with all of the dragon balls.

Gogeta let go of Moori and felt her eyes widen at the size of the dragon balls.

"Woah, those are big."

"Yes they are, now stand back."

"Alright."

Moori narrowed his eyes.

"Porunga, awaken from your eternal slumber to grant my three wishes!"

All of a sudden the sky darkened and the ground began to shake.

Gogeta clung to the nearest namekain, which happened to be Piccolo, and felt her eyes widen at what happened next.

The dragon balls glowed before electricity, in the shape of a dragon, popped out of them and a dragon formed.

"Oh my Kami." Gogeta mumbled.

Piccolo chuckled.

"Shocked or scared?"

"A little of both."

The one known as Porguna growled making Gogeta jump.

**"You have woken me, speak your wishes so I can return to sleep**."

Moori glanced back at her.

"Come tell him your wishes, child."

She swallowed down a bit of nervousness and nodded her head.

The dragon scared her even more than Broly did.

And that's saying something.


	23. Family Reunited

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 23: Family Reunited**

* * *

Gogeta slowly stepped beside Moori as she stared at the eternal dragon with only two emotions.

Fear and shock.

She swallowed down a lump that formed in her throat and unclenched her now sweaty hands.

Moori chuckled when he saw how pale her face had become.

"Don't be afraid child, tell Porunga your wishes."

She nodded her head.

"Porunga...for my first wish could you fix all the damage done on Planet Vegeta?"

He growled for a moment making Gogeta think he couldn't do it.

All of a sudden his eyes glowed red before fading back to normal.

"**It is done."**

She smiled widely.

"Wow! Thanks!"

"**Name your two last wishes so I may leave."**

She let out a breath of nervousness.

"I wish for everyone killed by Broly to be brought back to life."

"**A simple task, it is done."**

* * *

Back on Planet Vegeta, everyone was walking around the city when all of a sudden all the damage still needing to be fixed, fixed itself.

Everyone smiled and began to proclaim it was Gogeta's doing.

Then, all those who were killed by Broly, even across the universe, were appearing out of nowhere.

Raditz sat boredly in the throne room going over what else had to be done when a guard ran inside.

"Sir, you must come look at your brother's grave!"

His eyes widened in worry before he jumped out of the throne and raced behind the guard.

When they reached Turles' grave at the cemetary, they were shocked to see Turles standing above the ground alive.

Tears filled Raditz's eyes along with a smile on his face.

"T-Turles, you're alive."

He examined his hands and looked over his shoulder at his back where Broly's blast hit him.

Instead of a large hole in his back, there was nothing except a hole in his armor.

He smiled widely.

"Gogeta is one amazing girl."

Without caring who saw, Raditz raced towards his brother and tackled him to the ground.

He looked at his older brother with wide-eyes as he hugged him tightly.

"You idiot! Don't you ever die again!"

Turles laughed.

"You're acting like your my mate!"

Raditz glared at him.

"Well sorry for being a concerned older brother."

Nappa stepped forward with a shocked expression on his face and pale skin.

Turles and Raditz noticed this and quickly stood to their feet.

"What's the matter?" Turles asked.

"There are some people you two must see."

They both cocked an eyebrow and followed him towards the center of the city.

Everyone was gathered together, surrounding something.

When they managed to get to the center of the circle of people, both brothers eyes widened.

"Oh Kami." They said.

* * *

Back on Planet Namek, Gogeta was thinking to herself what the third wish should be.

She sighed when she couldn't think of anything and glanced at Moori.

"I'm sorry but I can't think of a last wish."

He smiled at her.

"It's fine, just tell Porunga you have no more wishes."

She nodded and glanced up at the large dragon.

"Porunga, I don't have anymore wishes."

He growled.

"Then I will return to my slumber."

She smiled at the eternal dragon and waved to him.

"Thank you for the help!"

He glowed for a moment before fading back into the dragon balls.

The dragon balls launched into the sky and spread across the planet before the sky lit up again.

She glanced at all the namekians and grinned.

"Are you going to leave now?" Piccolo asked.

She rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"I just wanted to thank all of you for letting me use your dragon balls."

"We let anyone with a pure heart and good intentions use them." Moori said.

"Well still, thank you."

He lightly bowed to her.

"Of course."

"I better head home and see who was brought back to life."

Moori raised his hand into the air when she began to float upwards.

"Have a safe journey; you are always welcome here."

She smiled and gave him a thumbs up before flying towards her space pod.

When she found it, she sat down in it and typed in the coördinates for Planet Vegeta.

She glanced at Planet Namek one last time before her ship blasted off.

As she was flying through space her heart couldn't stop beating a mile a minute.

She kept wondering if the wishes she made really worked.

"**_Approaching Planet Vegeta in three...two...one."_**

Her fingers dug into her chair as the ship shook due to it breaking through the atmosphere.

She swallowed nervously as she grew closer and closer towards the city.

"_Please let everything be back to normal."_ She thought.

Nappa was walking with Raditz and Turles through the city when he noticed Gogeta's ship.

His eyes widened for a moment before he pointed up at the now flaming space pod.

"Everyone look out!"

All the saiyans glanced at what he was pointing at before running into nearby buildings.

The space pod crashed into the ground creating a large crater.

Turles glanced at the crater and was the first one to approach it.

A saiyan female smiled widely when she saw the pod.

"It must be Gogeta! We all must rejoice in her return!"

Everyone cheered for her as the hatch slowly opened.

She gripped the side of the pod and pulled herself out while covering her stomach with her hand.

"You should really fix the way that thing lands, I swear I'm about to puke up my stomach."

She hiccuped and covered her mouth when she felt something come up.

Nappa walked towards her and knelt before her while covering his chest with his fist in a sign of respect.

"You are a magnificent person, Princess Gogeta."

All the other saiyans slowly knelt and got in the same position that Nappa was in.

She swallowed nervously and laughed.

"Thanks but I thought I was the Queen."

Raditz stood up and stood next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You were, until-"

He was cut off when Nappa elbowed him in the knee which made him yell in pain.

Gogeta raised an eyebrow at the royal guards behavior.

She glanced around curiously and looked at Raditz's pain-filled face.

"Did...um...you know who come back to life?"

Raditz glanced at her and smiled when he knew exactly who she was talking about.

"Why don't you find out for yourself."

He pointed to her left at a man who had his face towards the ground.

Tears slowly filled her eyes when she recognized the hair.

"Tu-Turles?"

He raised his head and smirked at her.

"What's up, little girl?"

She smiled and ran towards him, tackling him to the ground.

She buried her face in his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You have no idea how much I missed you!"

He laughed.

"I think I do; it seems everyone loves to tackle me today."

Raditz blushed and rubbed the back of his neck when Nappa chuckled at him.

She raised her head from his neck and stared at him curiously.

"Why did you take Broly's blast?"

"Simple, I couldn't see you die."

She smiled lightly and hugged him even tighter.

"Thank you."

He lifted himself off the ground with her in his arms until he placed her on her feet.

He ruffled her hair making her laugh.

"There are some other people you should meet." He said.

"Who?"

He glanced over at Nappa.

"Where are they at?"

"In the palace." Nappa said.

"Alright, we are going to the palace."

She smiled and slipped her hand into his, walking in step with him towards her home.

As she walked through the city towards the palace, several saiyans either bowed or knelt to her.

When they were inside of the palace they made their way towards the throne room.

Before Turles could open the doors, Gogeta stopped him by letting go of his hand and stepping back.

"Turles, who's on the other side of that door?"

He glanced back at her and smiled.

"Are you nervous?"

She blushed.

"No."

He knelt in front of her and cupped her cheek.

"Don't be afraid, I'll be beside you the entire time."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

This time when she hugged him he wasn't shocked, he pulled her closer to his body and hugged her tighter.

After a minute, he broke the hug and stood back up.

Gogeta took a deep breath and gripped Turles' hand.

He gave her one last look before pushing the door open.

They slowly stepped inside the throne room and looked around for who they were supposed to see.

Gogeta raised a curious eyebrow when she didn't see anyone.

"Turles I don't think this person is here."

He smirked at her.

"Trust me, they are."

Her eyes widened at what he said before looking up at him.

"They?"

He nodded and motioned with his head toward the throne.

"Look."

She looked at the chair only allowed for royals to sit in and felt her eyes widen.

Standing before her was her biological family.

Vejita had a smirk on her face while wearing purple spandex, armor with no shoulder-blades, white gloves, and boots.

Beside her was her mate, Son Goku better known as Kakkarot around the planet.

He was simply wearing his orange gi.

Standing off to the side were Goten and Raiden who aged since they died.

**_A/N Goten's hair is just like it is in GT_**

Goten had on a gi just like Goku's but he had long-sleeves, shin wraps around his ankles, and black fighting shoes.

Raiden was standing beside him with his trade-mark flame-like hair he received from his mother and fringe but more manly looking.

He wore black spandex pants, no sleeves, black/blue armor with no shoulder-pads, white gloves, and white boots with black tips.

Gogeta slowly shook in shock and opened her mouth to say something but shut it just as quickly.

Goku smiled widely and walked closer to her before kneeling in front of her.

"We're really here, Gogeta."

Tears began to slide down her cheeks and a huge smile fell upon her face.

"Y-You're...my daddy?"

"Yep."

She laughed and launched herself in his arms.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you! All of you!"

Goku shut his eyes and hugged her tighter.

After a couple of minutes he pulled her away from his chest and wiped away her tears.

"We watched over you this entire time from Otherworld, you've become a great warrior."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done it without Turles though."

His eyes landed on his twin brother who was standing awkwardly.

Goku stood to his feet and helped Gogeta stand to her own as well before stepping in front of his brother.

They stared at each other for a while until Goku hugged him.

Turles blinked his eyes in shock.

"Thank you for watching over her." Goku said.

He laughed.

"No problem."

The brothers broke their hug and simply smiled at each other before turning their attention on Gogeta.

Vejita walked toward them and placed a hand on Gogeta's head, giving her a small smirk.

"Turles was right when he said you have my attitude."

She laughed.

"Thanks...I think."

Raiden and Goten ran over to Gogeta and picked her up getting a yelp of shock from her.

"Our baby sister isn't that much of a baby anymore." Goten said.

"Yeah but I bet she'll still play with her tail."

Gogeta glared at her flame-haired brother.

"Touch my tail and die."

He swallowed nervously and dropped her to the ground making her scream out of shock.

"Whoops."

Turles knelt beside her and helped her stand up.

"So what do you think of your family?" He asked.

She examined them for a moment before smiling.

"Their great."


	24. Epilogue

**_Saiyans Among Earthlings_**

**Chapter 24: Epilogue**

* * *

Five-years have passed since Gogeta made her two wishes on the namekian dragon balls.

She had a difficult time getting use to her new family.

She was only used to an earthling family and Turles.

Her biological family was very different in many ways.

Her mother would command her to spar with her even by dragging her by her feet if she refused.

Vejita would blast her in the face with a ki blast if she every did or said anything she didn't like.

Her brothers were very odd.

Raiden would always sneak out of the palace at night to go mingle with the other saiyans.

He would wake up in the morning wearing nothing but his boxers in the middle of the street.

Gogeta would be the one to help him out by distracting their parents in any way.

Goten would flirt with all the young women that worked at the palace.

Even when they're eating he would attempt to make a move on them. That resulted in a slap on the back of the head from Vejita.

And lastly, her father would find someway for them to spend time together.

Goku feels bad that he missed out on the entire ten-years of her life.

He would spar with her, watch television, walk through the city with her, and go out to restaurants with her.

Gogeta loved the time they spent together a lot.

If you're wondering about Turles and Raditz, they both work in the palace now.

Raditz is Nappa's right-hand man and helps with strategies to make the saiyan army much stronger.

You never know when someone might attack the planet.

Turles is Gogeta's own guard.

He has to follow her wherever she goes and make sure that no one attempts to harm her.

If someone did, Goku would make him pay.

Currently on Earth, the Briefs family was sitting down for dinner.

Bra was now twenty-years old and was learning how to become the big boss of Capsule Corporation.

Yamcha was a world-famous baseball coach for a winning baseball team called the Bandits.

Bulma still worked in her lab on machines and inventions for the planet.

Bulma sighed sadly and glanced at a photo on the wall of Gogeta before she left Earth.

"I miss Gogeta."

Yamcha glanced at his wife and placed his fork down.

The blue-haired woman looked at her husband when he placed his hand over hers.

"She's a princess, remember? She doesn't have time for us."

Bra rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, even if she is a princess she would find a way to visit us, that's just Gogeta."

The couple smiled at old memories that flooded through their minds.

The first memory they thought of was when they removed her tail when she turned one.

**/Flashback/**

**Gogeta smiled as she crawled across the ground toward a teddy bear that is slightly taller than her.**

**Yamcha and Bulma watched her from the couch with worried looks on their faces.**

**Yamcha grabbed her hands in his own and sighed.**

**"We have to cut off her tail."**

**Tears filled Bulma's eyes at the happy expression on the infants face.**

**"But it will hurt her."**

**"Only for a little while then she'll be fine."**

**"Alright."**

**The scar-faced man smiled and stood up from the couch with Bulma, sitting on the floor in front of Gogeta.**

**She was laying on top of the teddy-bear chewing on its ear making it wet with her saliva.**

**When she noticed Bulma and Yamcha she smiled widely and reached for them.**

**Bulma picked her up and set her down on her lap, facing her tail towards Yamcha.**

**Gogeta glanced at them curiously for a moment before muttering baby words.**

**Yamcha sighed.**

**"I'll do it quick."**

**Bulma nodded in agreement.**

**He gripped Gogeta's tail making her eyes widen and ripped it off with his strength.**

**Gogeta busted out crying so loudly that everyone in West City could hear.**

**The six-year old Bra ran down the stairs while covering her ears.**

**"What's going on?!"**

**"We had to remove her tail and now she won't stop crying!" Bulma yelled.**

**"Then give her candy or something!"**

**Yamcha nodded and ran into the kitchen, grabbing a large rainbow swirl lollipop.**

**He ripped the covering off of it and waved it in front of the wailing baby.**

**"Look Gogeta! Lollipop!"**

**She opened her eyes and let her crying die down until she was only hiccuping.**

**She stared at the large lollipop for a moment before snatching it faster than either of them could see.**

**Bulma and Yamcha blinked their eyes in shock at how quickly she grabbed it.**

**Gogeta chewed on top of it before it broke it half.**

**Bulma ran her fingers through the infants hair.**

**"I hope she forgives us for removing her tail."**

**Yamcha placed a hand on his wifes shoulder.**

**"Of course she will."**

**Gogeta glanced up at Yamcha's arm that was close to her face and narrowed her eyes.**

**He removed her tail and caused her pain so now she needed to get revenge.**

**She took the lollipop out of her mouth and bit down hard on his arm.**

**His eyes widened for a moment before he let out a yell of pain.**

**Bulma gasped and tried pulling her away from his arm.**

**"Gogeta let go."**

**She bit down harder for a moment before letting go and giggling.**

**Yamcha clutched his bleeding arm and stared at Gogeta with wide-eyes.**

**"She...she bit me!"**

**Bulma chuckled at how hysterical her husband was being.**

**/End Flashback/**

Bulma was smiling lightly at the memory and glanced at Yamcha.

He was touching the scar on his left arm from when she bit him.

"Gogeta was a bundle of happiness." Bulma muttered.

"Yes she was, I wonder how she's doing now."

All of a sudden the doorbell rang which gained their attention.

Bra stood from her seat and walked toward the door to answer it.

When she opened the door, her eyes widened in shock.

"Go-Gogeta?"

The fifteen-year old smirked at her step-sister.

"Hey Bra, how are you doing?"

She smiled widely and hugged Gogeta tightly.

She let go of her after a moment and examined her new appearance.

Gogeta still had her same hairdo but she grew into it more.

The outer layer of her gi was purple and she wore black fighting boots similar to Goku's.

She had on a long-sleeve undershirt that is purplish-blue along with her sash.

"Gosh Gogeta, you look amazing."

"Thanks, where is mother and father?"

"In the kitchen."

"Great, guys come on in."

When she stepped inside, Vejita, Goku, Goten, Turles, Nappa, Raditz, and Raiden all walked in behind her.

Bra raised an eyebrow and shut the door.

"Sure come on in." She mumbled.

Gogeta stepped into the kitchen and smiled widely.

"Mother, father, it's so good to see you two."

The couple looked up and gasped when they saw her.

"Go-Gogeta?" Bulma said.

"The one and only."

The blue-haired womans tears rolled down her cheeks right as she launched herself at the saiyan and hugged her.

Gogeta laughed.

Yamcha stood up as well and hugged both girls even tighter.

After a couple of minutes, Gogeta broke the hug.

"Gogeta, you surely have grown." Yamcha said.

"I know and meet my real family."

She extended her arm at the royal family behind her.

Goku smiled and stepped closer to them, giving the couple a hug.

"Thank you for taking care of our daughter."

Bulma and Yamcha awkwardly hugged him back until he pulled away.

"No need to thank us, Gogeta was like one of our own." Bulma said.

Said girl grinned widely.

Turles smirked at the Earth couple and took a small step forward.

"Do you two remember me?"

Bulma shut her eyes and stepped closer to him, gripping him by the front of his armor and pulling him down so they were nose to nose.

He swallowed nervously when she opened her eyes and a glare was sent his way.

"Remember you? Why would we forget you."

He laughed.

"Um...at least I helped her find her real family."

She rolled her eyes and let him go making him stumble before falling on his butt.

Gogeta smiled and helped him stand up before glancing at Bulma.

"You know, after seeing my real mom's anger I'm too scared at your anger."

Yamcha blinked his eyes in shock.

"You mean...she has a worse anger problem than Bulma?"

He pointed at Vejita who sent a glare his way before glaring at Gogeta.

"I do not have an anger problem."

Raiden smirked at his mother.

"Yeah you do mom."

She growled and gripped his ear between her fingers.

He winced and struggled to pull his ear free.

"Take back what you said and I'll let your ear go."

"Alright! I take it back!"

She let go of his earlobe which allowed him to jump behind Goku and rub his sore ear.

Goten and Goku chuckled getting a glare from Raiden.

Gogeta smiled and shook her head in amusement before glancing back at her adoptive-parents.

"So how have you guys been doing?"

"We're fine, just doing the same old thing." Yamcha said.

"What about you 'Geta? Anything exciting happen?" Bra asked.

The Son family exchanged glances.

She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Nothing that exciting happened, just learning how to be a princess."

Raditz narrowed his eyes at her.

"And she's having a very difficult time learning how to be one."

She blushed and glared at him.

"Well sorry that I haven't been raised to learn how to be so proper."

Bra chuckled and smirked while crossing her arms over her chest.

"You want Gogeta to be proper? You're going to need a very long time to just teach her how to seem presentable."

Gogeta turned her glare on her step-sister and stuck her tongue out.

Goten chuckled.

"It sure was funny teaching her all sorts of things though."

"Do tell." Yamcha said.

Vejita smirked when a memory popped into her mind.

"I have a good story to tell."

**/Flashback/**

**It has been five-months since Gogeta made her wish on the namekian dragon balls.**

**Her mother and father took over as the King and Queen of the planet giving her time to goof off.**

**Or so she thought.**

**She's trained every night, learned how to be a princess every morning, and had to do her studies in the afternoon.**

**Currently, she was standing in the middle of a long red carpeted hallway with Vejita, Goku, and a saiyan man.**

**The saiyan man had an afro, a mustache similar to Nappa's, wore glasses, and a purple kimono he received as a gift from the palace for helping.**

**His name is Mr. Shu and his job is to teach Gogeta to be a proper princess.**

**He even taught Goten and Raiden how to be proper prince's when they were children.**

**It took a while since they always pulled pranks on him.**

**He paced back and forth in front of her with his arms behind his back.**

**Gogeta watched him curiously.**

**He stopped pacing and glared at her.**

**"Stand up straight! A princess does not slouch!"**

**He pulled a whip out from behind his back and hit her with it.**

**She yelped in pain and glared at him.**

**"That hurt! What's wrong with you?!"**

**"Listen to him Gogeta, he knows what he's doing." Vejita said.**

**"Obviously not."**

**Mr. Shu slapped her again making her quiet down.**

**He grabbed two black wrist bands and attached them to her wrists.**

**She glanced at them curiously and didn't notice the smirk on his face.**

**He pushed a button on the handle of his whip causing the weight of the wrist bands to increase.**

**Her eyes widened slightly as she fell to the ground.**

**"Now, I want you to stand up and walk."**

**"How?!"**

**"Do it!"**

**She growled and pushed herself up and began to walk.**

**He nodded his head and grabbed a bucket full of water, placing it on top of her head.**

**Gogeta cocked an eyebrow.**

**"And the bucket is for...?"**

**"Help with balance, now walk."**

**She sighed and began walking, struggling to make sure the bucket wouldn't fall.**

**Once she reached the end of the hallway, she smirked at her teacher.**

**"Is that all you've got Mr. Shu?"**

**He smirked.**

**"Not quite."**

**Vejita and Goku grabbed onto the wall right before Mr. Shu pushed another button on his whip.**

**All of a sudden, the entire hallway began to move making Gogeta stumble back and forth.**

**"What's happening?!"**

**"Get back here without falling or spilling the water and you're done for the day!"**

**"You're insane!"**

**She walked towards them, managing not to fall and keep the bucket on her head.**

**Yet, right as she made it to the end she tripped over a bump in the rug making her fall to her face on the ground.**

**Mr. Shu smirked and clicked the button again making the hallway stop moving.**

**"It seems you have failed."**

**She raised her head from the floor and smirked up at him.**

**"And it seems you should move."**

**He raised an eyebrow and before he could ask why, the bucket of water fell on his head.**

**Gogeta laughed loudly as Goku and Vejita blinked their eyes in shock.**

**Mr. Shu growled and removed the bucket from his head.**

**"First she punches me in the face when I arrive, then she blasts me with her stupid Big Bang Kamehameha, and now this! I quit!"**

**He stomps his way to the door and slams it on the way out causing Gogeta's parents to flinch.**

**Gogeta smirked at her parents and crossed her arms over her chest.**

**"That's the tenth teacher that has walked out on me, you guys going for number eleven?"**

**Vejita and Goku exchanged looks before going to find another teacher for her.**

**/End Flashback/**

Raiden glared harshly at the ground.

"I hated Mr. Shu."

"Everyone does." Gogeta said.

"At least you don't try to get rid of Turles." Goku said.

Turles coughed gaining their attention.

He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his brother.

"I might be her closest friend but I'm still a teacher to her so yeah, she tries to get me to quit in any way possible."

Gogeta laughed nervously at the glares she was getting.

"What can I say, I hate teachers."

Everyone snickered at the thought of Gogeta being well-behaved.

Turles sighed and glanced at her grinning face.

"_It might be a bit difficult teaching her how to be a proper princess but she will be a great one."_ He thought.

**_THE END!_**


End file.
